Witch Wishing
by Teddylonglong
Summary: Hermione Granger's upbringing is not much different from Harry's. However, she is not only smart but also powerful and takes matters into her own hands. Completely AU, partly OOC, takes place from before Hogwarts, will also cover the Hogwarts years. HP/HG Rating due to one char!death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Eight-year-old Hermione Granger was a very unhappy child. She was able to do strange things, even to wish and get whatever she wanted - except for one thing. She could not get her loving parents back, whom she had lost in a car crash at the age of six. Her parents had known that she did strange things from time to time, however, they had tolerated it and merely observed her in apparent concern, as they loved her bunches. However, with the death of her parents, the single child had come to live with her father's brother's family, consisting of her Aunt Desidera, her Uncle John and her cousin Melody, who was a year older than Hermione. All three family members despised her greatly because of her special abilities. They grudgingly tolerated her in their house, however, expected her to make herself as invisible and silent as possible.

One day during the summer holidays, her aunt took Melody shopping in London and, not trusting her freakish niece to remain alone in the house, she grudgingly instructed Hermione to accompany them.

_'I need some clothes too,'_ Hermione thought. So far, she had always wished for her blouses, skirts and jackets to become a bit bigger so that she'd still fit into them, although they were still from the time when her mummy had been alive. However, realising how childish her old clothes were, she slowly began to hope that her aunt would consider buying something new for her too.

However, her aunt completely ignored Hermione and merely bought several new outfits for her adored daughter and afterwards commended her greatly for trying on all the expensive clothes.

"Buy me an ice-cream," Melody demanded and grinned at Hermione, knowing that her cousin would not receive any.

HP

A few minutes later, Hermione trailed behind her aunt and cousin in disappointment, jealously observing Melody enjoy an enormous ice-cream cone.

_'I want one too,'_ she thought and made her arm tingly like she had already done so many times when she wished something really badly. A mere instant later, a similar ice-cream cone was hovering right in front of her hands. She took it quickly and happily began to devour the delicacy, right before her aunt and cousin realised what happened and began to squeak and scream at the girl.

Unbeknownst to the Grangers, an old man in strange clothes had observed the scene from the other side of the road. He came now over, hearing how Hermione was called a freak by the two Muggles.

Shaking his head in apparent annoyance, he addressed the girl, "That was well done young lady, and you're not a freak at all. You seem to be a powerful witch. Here," he pressed a book in Hermione's free hand, "read this and you'll get to know everything about it."

"Thank you sir!" Hermione blurted out in absolute delight. She loved books more than anything else, however, her aunt and uncle refused to buy as much as a new book for her.

"Throw it away. It's dirty," her aunt demanded.

However, Hermione refused vehemently, and when her cousin tried to take the book from her, Hermione became so upset that Melody was flung backwards and ended up on the ground by a bout of accidental magic.

Merely glaring at the young witch, her aunt helped her daughter up from the ground and ushered the girls home, where she sent Hermione into her room and did not even call her out for dinner that night.

However, Hermione did not mind. She had a book to read, and she spent every awake minute reading her new treasure. Even when her aunt decided to not take her anywhere else during the rest of the summer holidays and proceeded to lock her into her room whenever she went out with Melody, Hermione could not care less. During the following weeks, she busied herself reading her book over and over. _'Magic really exists,'_ she thought in amazement. _'And the old man was right. I'm a witch.'_ Never before had she felt so happy - at least not since her parents had passed away.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. She toyed with it for a whole day, while she had to clean the house for her relatives, but in the evening, she decided to put the plan into action.

She opened her book at one of the last pages, where it stated that Severus Snape had become the Potions professor, Potions Master and head of Slytherin and listed the four houses and their current heads.

_'I want to be with someone at Hogwarts, who will be able to accept me and like me as I am,'_ she thought, trying to push as much magic into the wish as she could. Only too late did she realise that it had been too much magic, when the world around her faded into non existence and she slowly lost consciousness.

HP

Minerva McGonagall was just having tea in her private quarters together with her colleague, mentor and husband for more than fifty years Albus Dumbledore, when all of a sudden, a strange sound made her look up in confusion.

The sight that met her eyes was everything but usual. A small girl had apparently apparated right into her living room and was now lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Casting a questioning glance at her husband, Minerva jumped up from her sofa and knelt on the floor beside the girl in a for her age amazing speed.

_'Thank Merlin the girl is alive,'_ she thought in relief, _'but who is she? She seems too young to be one of the new first-years. Apart from that, why would she arrive four weeks too early, and how could she apparate straight into Hogwarts?'_

Minerva looked up in relief, when her husband pointed his hand at the small witch and enervated her. She observed how chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and eyed her in apparent confusion.

"Professor McGonagall?" the girl with bushy brown hair suddenly asked and sat up in obvious excitement.

"That I am," she replied, gently, "but who are you and how did you manage to come here?"

Casting an enquiring look at the old wizard in silent question, to which the headmaster did not reply, the girl introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm eight, and I've read my book _'Hogwarts: A History'_ and wished myself to come here and live with someone who might like me and accept me although I'm a witch."

"Hello Hermione," Albus finally spoke up in his gentle, grandfatherly voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. You did that very well to come to the magical world, and you must be extremely powerful, as usually no one is able to apparate within Hogwarts..."

"Yes I read that," Hermione interrupted him seemingly excited. "Maybe it wasn't Apparition because I just wished me here?"

"So you're capable of wish magic," Albus replied, "which is a very rare but useful ability. Now as much as we appreciate that you came to meet us, I'm sure that your parents will be worried about you, won't they?"

"No," Hermione stated in a firm voice, before she explained about her parents' death and the maltreatment by her relatives. "Is there any way that I could stay here?" she finally finished her tirade, casting Minerva and her husband a pleading look.

HP

_'Please give in,'_ Hermione thought feverishly, giving the two elder people a puppy-dog look.

"First of all, I suggest that I go and speak with your guardians," the old wizard spoke up, thoughtfully. "If they agree, we'll see what we can do for you." Turning to Professor McGonagall, he added, "I'll check the book and ask Fawkes to take me to Ms. Granger's guardians. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"All right Albus, be careful," McGonagall agreed, before she smiled at the girl and invited her to sit on the sofa together with her.

Hermione slowly stood from the ground and suddenly felt very dizzy, only barely noticing that the old wizard stepped into the fireplace. She gratefully accepted that the professor gently steadied her and led her to the sofa.

"Ms. Granger, are you feeling all right?" she enquired in a soft voice, giving her a sharp look.

"I'm just a bit dizzy and my head hurts," Hermione replied, quietly. "I'll be all right. It sometimes happens when I put a lot of magic into my wish."

"I'm going to call Madam Pomfrey, our healer," the professor decided. "She'll be able to make you feel better in a blink."

"I'm sorry to be such a nuisance," Hermione replied, forcing a small smile onto her face.

"Nonsense," the friendly old witch commented and, to Hermione's surprise, the professor leaned into the fireplace and spoke with someone.

_'That must be magic,'_ she thought in amazement. _'I just love magic.'_

HP

An instant later, a witch of about the same age as the professor stepped out of the fireplace, causing Hermione to stare at her, wide-eyed.

"Hello sweetie," the witch who was wearing a similar kind of one-piece like McGonagall but completely white, greeted her. "Is it your first time to see the Floo network?"

"Yes," Hermione replied in amazement. "I didn't know that one could travel through fireplaces. Oh wait a moment," she interrupted herself. "That is the Floo network? I've read about it in _'Hogwarts: A History'_, but I didn't know exactly what it meant. Now that's interesting," she added, more to herself than to the adults.

"Poppy, I'd like to ask you to check on Ms. Granger. She used quite an amount of magic to apparate herself here, and she seems to be dizzy and have a headache," McGonagall threw in, causing her colleague to turn into healer's mode immediately.

Slightly anxiously, Hermione observed how the healer waved her wand over her multiple times, muttering to herself as she finally pointed her wand at her head.

"You have depleted your magic to a great extent," the healer finally spoke up, "which is the reason for your headache and the temperature you're running. Get some rest and don't do any magic for at least a week," she added in a stern voice, before she pulled two small phials out of her robe pocket and made Hermione drink the content. "A headache potion and a fever reducer," she explained on the girl's questioning look. "I'll check on you again in the morning."

Hermione noticed in surprise that she felt much better as soon as she had finished the potions. She profusely thanked the healer, who merely smiled and stepped back into the fireplace, just an instant before the old wizard returned.

HP

Dumbledore placed a parchment on the table in front of the two witches and smiled. "The Grangers have willingly given up the guardianship over their niece, when I offered to find an adequate guardian for her in the magical world."

"Does that mean that I don't have to return to them anymore?" Hermione queried in absolute delight.

"Yes dear," McGonagall confirmed, smiling. "Tomorrow morning, we'll introduce you to our colleagues and discuss who would be the best guardian for you."

"I'd like to just stay with you," Hermione replied in a barely audible voice.

"I don't mind having you stay with us," McGonagall replied, having heard the mumbled words. "What do you think, Albus?"

The headmaster thoughtfully stroke his beard. "Don't you think that we're a bit too old to raise a child?" he then queried. "Hmm?"

Before Hermione could protest, McGonagall came to her help and pointed out that she was not a small child anymore but would become a Hogwarts student in three years' time.

"Until then, Hermione can visit the primary school at Hogsmeade, or we could hire a tutor for her," the Scottish lioness suggested. Seeing that Hermione's expression changed to a slightly anxious look, she said in a soothing voice, "The primary school at Hogsmeade is said to be very good, and I know the headmistress well. She has been a student here until a few years ago."

"Is it a magical school?" Hermione asked in excitement, smiling happily when McGonagall replied positively. _'No one can call me a freak then,'_ she thought in relief.

"Very well," Dumbledore, who had so far been quietly listening to the witches' conversation, spoke up, pensively. "The primary school is no problem of course, however, concerning the guardianship we should speak with our colleagues in the morning. For tonight, I suggest that Ms. Granger stays in your guest room, Minerva. I'll see you both in the morning." With that, he rose from the chair that he had occupied and stepped through a connecting door, which Hermione had not even noticed before, into his own quarters.

_'Oh no, I hope that he'll allow Professor McGonagall to become my guardian,'_ Hermione thought, as she slowly followed the older witch into her guest room.

"Good night Hermione," McGonagall said kindly, before she waved her wand and transfigured the girl's outfit into light summer pyjamas with small blue cats moving around on the light pink ground. From time to time, one or the other cat let out a small meaow.

"Amazing," Hermione blurted out in absolute admiration. "Will we learn to do these things at Hogwarts?"

"Yes dear, good night," McGonagall replied, smiling as she tucked the girl in.

HP

Seeing that Hermione already drifted off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Minerva slowly returned to her living room. _'It would be nice if I could become her guardian,'_ she thought, when a sudden idea crossed her mind. _'She'll be in the same year as Harry. Too bad that I can't take her with me when I go to watch him again on Saturday. Oh well, I wouldn't be able to introduce them to each other anyway,'_ she mused.

HP

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she saw that Professor McGonagall was sitting on the edge of her bed reading an old tome.

"Good morning Professor," she spoke up, feeling extremely happy realising to be at Hogwarts.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" McGonagall asked gently, smiling at the excited girl.

"Yes Professor, thank you so much for allowing me to stay here," Hermione replied, smiling. "I'm so happy."

"I'm glad to hear that dear," McGonagall replied, before she informed the girl, "Professor Dumbledore has brought your belongings with him last night, and I took the liberty to ask my house-elf to unpack everything into the wardrobe and the cupboard over there. Please get dressed, and then we'll head to the Great Hall to have breakfast together with my colleagues."

With that she left the room to give Hermione some space, and the girl quickly took a shower, wondering what a house-elf was, before she put on the best clothes that she possessed and hesitantly stepped out into the living room.

McGonagall nodded contentedly and explained, "In the magical world, we use to wear robes. I'm going to transfigure some for you." While Hermione stared at her trying to comprehend what the professor meant, the teacher pointed her wand at a tissue on the table and transfigured it into dark blue robes that matched the girl's clothes.

"Thank you very much," Hermione said, gratefully. "I'm sorry Professor, I know nothing about the magical world."

"Ah don't worry sweetie," McGonagall replied in a soothing voice, smiling at the girl. "Most muggleborn first-years, who come to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, don't know anything about the magical world. If you've completely read _'Hogwarts: A History'_, you're already far ahead."

With that she gently led Hermione out of her quarters into a long corridor. "Here is where all the teachers' quarters are," she explained, pointing to the doors on the right hand side. Each of the doors was guarded by a portrait, while magical windows decorated the left side of the corridor. The windows allowed the view onto the lake and a large part of the Hogwarts grounds.

"The landscape is beautiful," she spoke up, causing the professor to nod.

"Yes, it is," McGonagall agreed. "However, there are many dangerous creatures out in the forest, which is why it is called..."

"The Forbidden Forest," Hermione interrupted the teacher in excitement. "I read about that." She stared through the magical windows in awe, unaware that the professor was observing her in apparent amusement.

_'The persons in the portraits move,'_ Hermione realised in amazement, before they descended a flight of stairs and found themselves in the entrance hall. _'I hope Professor McGonagall will become my guardian,'_ she thought, as she followed the professor into the Great Hall with apprehension.

"Oh, this is the charmed ceiling that Rowena Ravenclaw made," she blurted out in delight upon realising where they were. "It's beautiful."

McGonagall smiled as she confirmed, "Yes my dear, it's truly amazing Charms work." She ushered Hermione into the empty seat next to the headmaster and sat down on the girl's other side, before she introduced the eight-year-old to her colleagues.

Hermione couldn't help feel herself blush terribly under the adults' sharp looks. "Good morning," she said in a small voice and averted her eyes to view the ceiling.

She inwardly groaned when the headmaster spoke up and asked about his colleagues' opinion who should become her new guardian. _'I should be happy that I'm allowed to remain at Hogwarts no matter who my guardian is,'_ a small voice spoke up from the back of her mind. However, she hoped badly that Professor McGonagall would be deemed as the most appropriate, especially after hearing what a younger professor, completely dressed in black, said.

"Are we going to make a new rule that enables children with a not perfect home life to come to Hogwarts three years early?" the tall wizard sneered.

"Severus!" McGonagall admonished him in a sharp voice, making Hermione feel much better.

"Since Hermione chose you, I believe that you should become her guardian, Minnie," the kind healer in the white robes spoke up in a gentle voice, smiling at the girl.

"I think so too," one of the other witches agreed immediately.

"The problem is," Dumbledore threw in, glancing at his wife, "that I don't want Minerva to overwork herself even more than she is already."

"We're all going to help her," Pomfrey replied, causing her female colleagues to voice their consent.

After a few more minutes of further discussing the topic, the headmaster grudgingly agreed to make the girl his wife's ward.

Back in Minerva's quarters, Hermione's new guardian filled out the guardianship parchments, putting Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore as guardians as well as Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch as godmothers.

Eagerly observing the old witch write, Hermione cast her a questioning look.

"You know Poppy Pomfrey already. She came here to check on you last night," Minerva explained, patiently. "Rolanda Hooch is the Flying instructor. She was sitting on Madam Pomfrey's left hand side at breakfast."

_'Oh the nice lady who agreed with the healer that Professor McGonagall should become my guardian,'_ Hermione thought, happily.

"The three of us attended Hogwarts together as students, and ever since then we've been best friends," McGonagall continued, before she made Hermione sign the guardianship parchment.

Hermione observed in amazement how the parchment rolled up by itself and vanished into thin air.

_'Magic is too cool,'_ she thought, feeling very happy.

"Professor," she spoke up, smiling. "Thank you so much for becoming my guardian and allowing me to live here with you. I already love Hogwarts."

The Scottish lioness returned the smile. "I'm very happy to have you here, too, and since I'm your guardian now, you may call me Minerva in private," she said in a soft voice.

HP

During the rest of the morning, Minerva was very busy, because, as she told Hermione, the remaining teachers were going to come back for the new school year on the following day.

"I need to finish these timetables," she said, thoughtfully. "Afterwards, we should go to Hogsmeade and buy some proper clothes and robes for you. Since you're not allowed to do any magic for at least a week, I suggest that we put off the question if you prefer to attend the primary school or if we should ask someone to teach you in private for the time being until the beginning of the school year."

"All right, Professor," Hermione agreed. "Is there anything that I can help with?" she offered, slightly hesitating.

Minerva cast her a thoughtful look, before she replied, "That would be very kind of you. Could you perhaps compare these timetables and make sure that they don't collide with each other?" Seeing Hermione eye the parchments with interest, she explained, "The Gryffindors and Slytherins have classes together as have the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and we must make sure that they don't have the same classes at the same time. If you could check that, I'll compare their timetables with those of the teachers, so that no teacher ends up having to teach two classes at the same time."

"All right," Hermione said in understanding, feeling very happy to be able to help her kind guardian with her work.

HP

After lunch, the two witches walked to Hogsmeade, where Minerva bought a huge bag full of clothes for a protesting Hermione. On the one hand, Hermione appreciated it very much, but on the other hand, she did not want to become a burden to the nice professor.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Minerva said, gently. "You need proper clothes, and since you're my ward now, it's only natural that I buy them for you. Now, I know that you're already eight and a big girl, but would you like to have any kind of toy?" she then asked, pointing to the toy shop that was just across the shopping street.

Hermione smiled. "No thank you Professor," she replied, amused but happy at the kind offer, only to add, hesitantly, "If I perhaps might have a book about magic."

"Of course we can buy you a book," Minerva agreed, immediately. "Later on, I'll show you Hogwarts. We have a huge library with books about all kinds of different subjects and topics." Seeing how Hermione's eyes began to shine with joy, she allowed the girl to choose one book, while she picked five more books from the shelf, one book from the children's series _'The Five Magical Friends'_, which she had already loved to read as a child, then _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ as well as easy introductions to Transfiguration, Charms and Potions.

Needless to say that Hermione was over the moon with joy, when they returned to Hogwarts with the shrunken pile of books in her robe pocket. _'Six new books and all about magic,'_ she thought, happily. _'I must be the luckiest girl in the world.'_

HP

Knowing that Hermione was still not completely well from depleting her magic, Minerva made the girl rest on the sofa during the rest of the afternoon, observing in amusement how the girl happily engrossed herself in her books.

After dinner, however, Hermione insisted on visiting the library, so that Minerva decided to show give her a small tour through Hogwarts. She smiled upon realising that Hermione was as amazed at the sight of the library as she had been when she first set foot at Hogwarts as a first year.

During the following three days, Hermione spent most of the time reading her books. However, she also helped Minerva and Albus with their work as far as possible, and she attended all meals together with her guardians in the Great Hall. Except for the intimidating Potions professor, all teachers were very kind and patiently answered Hermione's never ending questions about varying subjects within the magical world.

On Friday evening, Minerva hesitantly told Hermione about Harry. "Hermione," she began to speak in a soft voice, "every Saturday, provided that I have time, I spend some hours watching over one of my future students. His parents were students and later good friends of mine, and I often babysat him, when he was small. Unfortunately, his parents died when he was fifteen months old, and Albus insisted, and unfortunately still insists," she emphasized, glaring at her husband, "that the boy lives with his Muggle relatives. From what I saw sitting on the garden wall in my feline form, his relatives don't treat him very well," she added, thoughtfully.

"The poor boy," Hermione threw in, sympathetically. "How old is he?"

"He just turned eight last week," Minerva replied, smiling. "He's going to be in your class when he comes to Hogwarts. He probably doesn't even know about magic yet."

"May I go with you?" Hermione asked, eagerly, causing Minerva to sigh.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but Albus doesn't want us to make any contact with him," Minerva replied, regrettably. "Therefore, I always stay in my Animagus form. I've never spoken to Harry, and he doesn't know me, even if he might have noticed the tabby cat sitting on the garden wall every Saturday."

"Harry," Hermione repeated, pensively.

"Harry Potter," Minerva confirmed, causing Hermione to look up, wide-eyed.

"Harry Potter?" she asked in disbelief. "The boy who is mentioned in Hogwarts: A History as the boy who lived?"

"Yes dear," Minerva agreed, smiling sadly. "I'd prefer to take him in and raise him at Hogwarts, however, Albus..." She slowly trailed off, unobtrusively wiping a tear from her cheek.

HP

When Hermione was in bed, gently tucked in by Minerva, she resolved, _'I'm going to try changing into a cat in the morning. I want to accompany Minerva and if somehow possible help Harry. If anyone knows how it is to have to live with Muggle relatives it's me.'_

By the time Minerva stepped out of her bedroom into the living room in the morning, a small kneazle cat was lying in front of the fireplace, lightly snoring. She stared at the cat in disbelief, before she took a quick look into her new daughter's room only to confirm that it was as empty as could be expected.

Wondering if she should scold the child for using magic in spite of Poppy's instructions or commend the girl for an amazing Transfiguration, she went to take a shower first.

HP

Hermione woke up to a tabby cat gently cleaning her fur. _'I did it. I managed to change into a cat'_ she recalled, happily.

=Good morning, Professor. May I accompany you to see Harry, please?= she immediately asked, causing the older feline to nod her head in apparent amusement.

=Yes dear, congratulations to a wonderful Animagus form,= Minerva replied, only to add in a much sterner voice, =I wonder which part about not using any magic for a week you did not understand though.=

Hermione inwardly groaned. =I'm sorry, Professor, but I really wanted to join you when you go and visit Harry,= she explained in a soft voice.

The older cat remained pensive for a moment, before she replied, =We should not let Albus know that I'm going to take you with me. He should better believe that you're spending the day with Poppy or Rolanda.= Apparently realising Hermione's questioning look, she explained, =I don't like lying to Albus, but for some reason, he seems to be obsessed with the idea that Harry shouldn't have any contact to the magical world, and I can neither understand nor appreciate this obsession.= With that, she transformed back into her human form and asked, gently, "Do you think you're able to change back, or shall I help you?"

=I'll try,= Hermione replied, before she thought, _'I want to be back in my human form.'_ An instant later, she changed back, smiling happily.

"Very well done," Minerva commended her. "Now, it's time to go and attend breakfast in the Great Hall," she then informed the girl, and together, they walked through the empty halls of the castle.

Two hours later, the two witches stepped through the fireplace into Arabella Figg's home. While Minerva introduced her to the Squib, Hermione curiously let her eyes wander around the room, where dozens of cats were running around.

"Oh my, you're already an Animagus?" the old lady asked in apparent amazement, when the two witches transformed into their feline forms, making all the other cats gather around them to greet them.

=Yes,= Hermione replied, in spite of knowing that the old lady would not understand her, and gently rubbed her back against the Squib's legs.

After a few minutes of cuddling with Mrs. Figg's cats, Minerva and Hermione made their way to the Dursleys' residence, where they made themselves comfortable on the wall beside their garden.

HP

Hermione followed the older witch's example and jumped onto the garden wall that was fortunately low enough for her inexperienced feline body to reach the top. She curiously glanced around, realising that a small boy was doing garden work. _'Is that Harry?'_ she wondered, knowing that Minerva had told her that the boy was eight. However, the child looked about six. _'Maybe the family here has more children,'_ she thought and whispered to Minerva, =Is that Harry?=

=Yes dear, that's Harry,= the older cat replied, smiling at her.

=He's very small though,= Hermione said in surprise.

=Yes, probably due to malnourishment,= Minerva replied, grimly. =They don't treat him well, although at least they don't seem to abuse him, even if they neglect him. Otherwise, I'd have taken him away already, no matter what Albus says.=

Hermione had the impression as if her guardian was very upset at her husband. However, she knew better than to comment on the matter. _'I'm going to help the boy,'_ she resolved. _'He seems very nice.'_

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Hermione summoned her magic by making her right arm tingly like she had done many times before and wished, _'I want to bond with the boy so that we can communicate with each other without anyone knowing about it.'_ An instant later, she felt extremely tired but also incredibly happy. _'It must have worked,'_ she thought, smiling.

'Harry,' she thought to the boy, who curiously glanced around. 'Don't look here, but I'm the smaller one of the two cats on your garden wall. I've bonded with you, so that we can talk. Try to think something back to me.'

She almost feared that the boy had not been able to understand her, although he had paused his garden work for an instant, when a small 'Hello' penetrated her mind.

'Harry, do you know that you're a wizard?' she then asked.

The boy slowly continued with his work, before he thought back, 'That must be a mistake. I'm only Harry, a freak and a good for nothing burden.'

'Nonsense,' Hermione thought back. 'You're a wizard just like I'm a witch. Oh well, originally I'm a witch. I just changed into a cat in order to visit you together with my guardian, the other cat. My name's Hermione by the way, and I'd like to be your friend.'

'Hello Hermione,' Harry replied, only to add, 'Does magic really exist? My relatives always tell me that there is no such thing like magic.'

HP

Harry did his best not to stare at the two cats on the garden wall, as he listened to the girl's explanations about Hogwarts and the magical world. He did not understand everything, as some parts were extremely confusing, when she told him about the old headmaster who wanted him to live with his relatives, while everyone else would like to take him away from the Dursleys.

_'I can't believe it,'_ he thought, feeling absolutely delighted at the idea to be able to get away from the Dursleys' in three years' time. However, when Hermione instructed him to try changing into a cat or dog and promised that they'd take him with them to Hogwarts if he succeeded, he was over the moon with joy.

'I'll do my best,' he promised the girl, of whom he had the impression as if she had already become a good friend - after an hour of telepathic conversation.

_'The first friend I ever had,'_ he thought, feeling very happy.

HP

Hermione was equally happy, however, as the time passed, she realised that she had probably used too much magic, and she was not feeling well at all.

'Sorry Harry, I used a lot of magic to bond with you, so I'm tired and I'm going to take a nap now. I'll try to contact you again later on,' she informed him, before she made herself comfortable on the garden wall and drifted off to a much needed slumber.

Hermione slept through the next few hours, while Harry worked in the garden, cooked lunch for his family and painted the garden fence. By the time it began to rain in the afternoon, Minerva gave the younger cat a concerned nudge.

=Hermione, are you feeling all right?= she enquired, worriedly.

=Not really,= Hermione moaned, feeling feverish and slightly dizzy. =My head hurts a bit, probably because I used too much magic,= she added, not willing to admit the reason for the apparent depletion of her magic.

=Yes, your first Animagus transformation surely took a lot of magic, and you weren't suppose to use any at all,= the older feline replied, sighing. =Let's go home then.=

"Stay in your cat form," Minerva instructed her, when she transformed back in front of the fireplace in Mrs. Figg's house. She gently cradled the cat into her arms and carried her home through the Floo network. Only after placing Hermione onto her bed, she waved her wand over the girl to change her back into her human form.

"Thank you very much, Minerva," Hermione said, giving her guardian a grateful smile.

HP

Unfortunately, Hermione had to remain in bed for a day with a headache and a fever, however, she felt incredibly happy. First of all, she realised that she was able to telepathically communicate with Harry even over a distance, and secondly, she felt more cared for than she had ever felt since her parents' death.

'Harry please try to change into a cat. I'd love to have you here with me,' she thought to him on Sunday morning, when Minerva had left her room after apologizing that she had to attend breakfast in the Great Hall.

'I'll try, but I don't really know how,' Harry replied, seemingly unsurely.

'I use wish magic. I wish for things that I want,' Hermione revealed her secret to the first person whom she had ever called friend. 'Professor McGonagall mustn't see you transform though. She must think that you're a real cat or dog. Otherwise, I won't be able to convince her to take you with us.'

'I'll try,' Harry promised. 'I'd love to go with you.'

HP

Minerva spent as much time as possible with Hermione speaking with her in a soft voice. On Sunday evening, she read to Hermione from the girl's copy of _'Hogwarts: A History'_, smiling upon realising how interested her new daughter was in the magical world. Only when Hermione drifted off to a slumber of exhaustion, she carefully closed the book - only to open it again right away as something caught her eye.

Minerva stared in disbelief at the inside back cover, where someone had put a very well known 'AD'. _'This is one of Albus' books,'_ she realised, knowing that her husband used to put his initials in this specific manner on the inside back covers of each of his books.

She gently made sure that Hermione was covered by her blanket, before she quietly left the room. Carrying the book in her hand, she headed to her husband's office and asked, "Albus, will you please explain to me how Hermione came into the possession of one of your books?"

Albus smiled and offered her a lemon drop, which she declined as usual, before he replied, "Ah my dear, that's because I gave it to her." Apparently noticing her surprised expression, he explained what had happened on the day when he had met Hermione and had given her the book. "She seems to have not recognised me," he continued, chuckling.

Minerva shook her head in annoyance. "Why do you give such a book to muggleborn children though? Aren't you concerned about the secrecy statute?"

"Ah, don't worry my dear, for Muggles this book will look like a Muggle story book," Albus reassured her in a soft voice.

HP

Hermione was not only a powerful witch, she was also very intelligent, and she knew exactly what she wanted. During the week until McGonagall would take her to see Harry again, she spent much time communicating with the boy, who had instantly become her friend. Moreover, she carefully planned her rescue.

_'I hope that he'll manage to change into some kind of animal, so that I can convince Minerva to allow me to have him as a pet,'_ she thought. _'But if I attended the magical school in Hogsmeade, Harry wouldn't be able to come with me. He'd have to wait for me in my room, which would be quite boring for him. So maybe it would be better if I told Minerva that I'd prefer to be home-schooled like she offered before. Perhaps the elves could even teach me.'_

After a longer conversation with Malcolm, Minerva's personal house-elf, Hermione had realised that the elves were very interesting and intelligent beings, who knew a lot about the magical world, not only the elven world but also the human one. _'I'd love that,'_ she thought, _'and that way, Harry could always accompany me in his animal form and we could talk about what we learned later on.'_

HP

'Hermione, that sounds great, but wait,' Harry told her that evening. 'So far, I haven't made any progress trying to change into some kind of animal.'

'Have you ever done magic?' Hermione asked. 'I make my right arm tingly if you understand what I mean. Then it works better.'

Harry remained quiet for a few minutes, and Hermione, knowing that Minerva would call her for dinner any minute now, asked in concern, 'Harry?'

HP

'I did it,' Harry's response came just when Minerva struck her head through the door. 'I'm a dog.'

HP

On their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione asked Minerva if the house-elves would perhaps be willing to teach her during the next three years until she could become a student.

"The house-elves?" Minerva enquired, giving her a surprised look. "I don't know if they'd do such a thing, but I can imagine that Malcolm would like it. Let's speak with him and ask him after dinner. Are you sure that's what you want though?"

"I'd like to learn more about magic than about primary school knowledge," Hermione admitted, "and the elves have their own magic plus they know our magic, so I think that it could be very interesting. Plus, all the elves whom I've met so far, oh well, that's only Malcolm and Misty, but still, they're very nice and seem to know a lot. Humans are not always friendly, and some people don't like me. _'Like Professor Snape,'_ she added in her thoughts.

"Very well," Minerva relented, seemingly surprised at her daughter's choice. "I'll speak with Malcolm about the matter later on."

HP

That very evening, Hermione was extremely excited. _'Tomorrow, we're going to visit Harry, and then I'll take him here with me,' _she thought and once more reminded Harry that Minerva could not see him change from his human form into his dog form. 'Maybe it would be the best if she sees you work in the garden before you come to me from the other side of the garage or such,' she instructed him, feeling slightly relieved upon his positive reply.

_'I just hope that Minerva will agree for me to have him,'_ she thought, wondering how she would be able to convince her nice guardian. Unable to sleep due to her worries, she tried to divert her thoughts to the fact that Malcolm had agreed to teach her together with a few other elves. With that happy idea in mind, she finally managed to sleep.

HP

"Hermione, is everything all right?" Minerva asked in obvious concern, apparently realising that she was even more excited than usual when they went somewhere together.

"Of course," Hermione replied, smiling, and lied, "I'm just happy to see Harry again. It's only sad that I can't speak with him."

Minerva quietly nodded her agreement, making Hermione think, _'If she knew what I'm going to do, she'd probably agree. She only can't do that because of the headmaster. But that makes me feel less bad about lying to her and planning such a stunt._'

When they arrived on the wall next to the Dursleys' garden, Harry was working in the garden again. They watched him for a while, noticing, grimly, that his aunt shouted for him only to inform him she and her son would go to London for the day and only return after dinner.

=His aunt reminds me so much of my own,= Hermione whispered to Minerva, who returned a sad look, before she closed her eyes and drifted off to a light slumber.

'Harry, I think now would be good,' Hermione thought to her friend, urgently. 'Minerva's asleep.'

HP

A few minutes later, a small dog with white, black and brown fur was standing in front of the wall, where the felines were resting. He put both front paws up against the wall, giving Hermione a puppy eyes look.

=Oh my, you're a cutie,= Hermione cooed, before she asked Minerva, =May I jump off the wall and play with the dog for a while?=

HP

Minerva absentmindedly gave her agreement, before she drifted back to sleep. In fact, she had not slept well during the night. After Hermione went to bed the previous evening, she had led yet another discussion with Albus about one small boy, who was being treated badly by his so-called family. She had tried to convince him once again to have him stay at Hogwarts with her, now that she had a daughter, who would surely love to have the boy with her, especially since they shared a similar history and were going to be in the same class once they attended Hogwarts. However, Albus had remained as stubborn as he always was when it came to Harry.

After a long discussion, Minerva had seen red and told Albus that he had changed a lot during the last couple of years and that she didn't like the stubborn old coot that he had become. With that she had retreated to her own quarters and tried to cry herself to sleep. However, sleep had not come easily.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Hermione in her kneazle cat form happily play with the dog in the garden in front of her. Harry was nowhere to be seen. _'He probably finished his garden work for now,'_ she thought. _'It's surely good for Hermione to play with the dog though. I wonder if Harry knows him,'_ she thought, smiling, before she went back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, Hermione was cuddled against her side with the dog right beside her. 'Aww,' she thought, _'how cute they are together. I wonder where that dog comes from though. I've never seen him before.'_

=Minerva,= Hermione's kneazle voice brought her out of her musings. =This is Inu. He ran away from his family because they weren't nice to him. May I take him with me and keep him, please?=

Minerva stared at the younger feline in surprise. =How do you know what happened to him? Can you understand him?= she finally asked.

=Yes,= Hermione replied, matter-of-factly. =Maybe he's a magical dog.=

=Ah, that may be,= Minerva said, pensively. =I know that I'm not able to communicate with dogs, but since you're a magical cat, that would explain it. I think that he's a Crup. As far as I know, they hate Muggles though, so it's a little surprising to see him here in a Muggle area.=

=He told me that he ran away from home and then got lost,= Hermione supplied. =Oh please can we take him with us? I promise that I'm going to take good care of him. He won't be a bother to you or anyone else at Hogwarts.=

Minerva looked at the dog, who was lying there, gently licking Hermione's fur. Finally, she made a decision. _'Even if I can't help Harry for the time being, I can make Hermione's life as good as possible to make her come over the horrible experiences she made at her relatives','_ she thought.

=I hope that he's going to behave,= she said, as crisply as possible in her feline voice. =Otherwise, he must leave.=

=He will,= Hermione promised, seemingly happy.

HP

Turning to the dog, Hermione asked, =Did you understand our conversation? You may come with me to live in a very big castle of magic.=

Instead of a thanks, the dog continued to caress Hermione's fur, before he proceeded to lick Minerva's paw.

_'I really hate to lie, but I'm so happy that it worked,'_ Hermione thought, feeling very happy. _'I must be careful to call him Inu and not Harry though,'_ she remembered. Unbeknownst to Minerva, she had spent an hour in the library during a staff meeting, searching Care of Magical Creatures books for dog names, where she had found a page listing the word 'dog' in several languages. Somehow, she had liked Inu, which meant dog in Japanese.

HP

"Are you sure that you want to take the dog through the Floo? I can take him for you," Minerva offered, when they were helping themselves to some floo powder in front of Mrs. Figg's fireplace.

"No, it's fine," Hermione replied, trying to sound more confident than she actually felt, before she stepped into the fireplace, Inu cradled against her stomach.

By the time they arrived in Minerva's living room, she stared in shock at her friend who apparently had not been able to keep himself in his Animagus form. _'Probably over the shock of the floo travel,_' she thought, horrified. _'I should have warned him in advance.'_

"Harry, you must change back into your dog form quickly," she hissed, when the fireplace already turned back to green signalling Minerva's arrival.

Fortunately, Harry managed to transform back right before Minerva stepped out of the fireplace.

"Let's ask Malcolm to provide Inu with everything he needs," she said and called her elf, while Hermione sat on the sofa gently petting Inu's neck.

_'His fluffy ears are so cute,'_ she thought, absentmindedly listening to Minerva giving Malcolm instructions.

HP

Inu turned out to be a very obedient dog, and Minerva seemed to be very contented with his behaviour. During the last week of the holidays, Hermione spent much time with him out on the grounds, where the two friends had much fun playing their cat and dog forms.

'Don't you regret that you're not able to change back into your human form?' Hermione asked him one day, telepathically, as she didn't want to risk being overheard by anyone.

'Not at all,' Inu responded immediately. 'I'm very happy to be here with you. Minerva is much nicer than my relatives.'

'That's true,' Hermione agreed. Other than Minerva and Albus, Inu had not met anyone else yet, as he was not allowed to accompany Hermione to the Great Hall for meals but had to wait in Minerva's quarters.

However, the idea that Harry might want to change back every now and then did not leave Hermione's mind, and when they were back in her room after lunch, she laid both hands against the wall and wished to be able to speak with Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts, can you hear me?" she whispered, even if knowing that Minerva was in a staff meeting which had just only begun.

"I can hear you my dear," the gentle voice of an old lady replied.

_'I didn't think that would work,'_ Hermione thought in surprise and blurted out, "Can everyone speak with you just by putting their hands against your wall? You're Hogwarts, aren't you?"

The voice chuckled a little before confirming, "Yes, I am Hogwarts, and no, usually, no one but the headmaster is able to speak with me. Your situation is a bit special though."

Hermione stared at the wall in disbelief. "In what way special?" she then enquired.

"Your betrothed is the heir of my founders, and since you're bonded together, both of you are able to speak with me," the castle explained.

"Excuse me Hogwarts, but my betrothed?" Hermione asked, unbelievingly. "I'm only eight."

"I know my dear and so is your Harry. You bonded to him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied with a combination of surprise and shock.

"Since I wasn't present at that time I can't be sure, but I believe that your bonding spell was probably strong enough to make him your betrothed," Hogwarts informed her.

"Inu, I'm sorry, is that all right with you?" Hermione asked, slightly panicking.

'Don't worry about it,' Inu thought to her, as he stood on his back feet to gently lick her hand.

"Excuse me, Hogwarts, but who else knows about this betrothal?" Hermione asked, hesitantly.

"No one knows," Hogwarts reassured her, before she enquired, "What was it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

Hermione let out a long sigh, before she asked, "Is there any room within your walls, which no one knows? I'd like to be able to go somewhere where Harry could change into his human form without being seen by anyone."

"Ah," Hogwarts said, seemingly thoughtfully. "There are several possibilities," she finally offered. "There are a few wings of unused classrooms in long forgotten corridors, and there's also the fifth house, which has been abandoned five hundred years ago."

"A fifth house?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"Yes child," Hogwarts replied, chuckling. "They built the Aperta house when Roxana Ravenclaw, Rowena's sister, came here to teach. However, it was abolished by one of the most stupid headmasters I ever had during the middle ages. It's called the house of the open-minded ones. I can take you there if you wish."

"I'd like that very much," Hermione eagerly accepted the offer. "Come Inu," she said to her companion, who had been patiently following her conversation with the castle. "Hogwarts, how will I know where to go though? Do I need to keep my hands on the wall all the time?"

"No dear," Hogwarts answered in apparent amusement. "I'll mark the corridor with while hearts on my wall and you'll know... no, wait," she interrupted herself. "That won't do, because the unused corridors are terribly dusty and you probably don't know a cleaning spell yet. Please give me a moment."

"All right," Hermione replied, curiously exchanging a glance with her dog.

"Now," Hogwarts spoke up again a minute later, "right next to your door is a secret door, which is only visible to the two of you. It leads straight into the common room of the Aperta house. For everyone else, it'll look just like my normal wall."

"Thank you so much, Hogwarts. I'll talk to you again later on," Hermione replied and eagerly crossed the room, before she carefully opened the secret door and stepped into what looked like the Gryffindor common room, which Minerva had showed her before.

As soon as Inu had followed her through, Hermione closed the door. "Now, you can change back, Inu," she said, smiling broadly.

Seemingly hesitating, Inu morphed back into his Harry form.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted him, smiling, before she carefully pulled him into a light hug.

"Hello Hermione," Harry replied, returning the smile. "Thank you so much for what you've done for me."

"No need to thank me," Hermione assured him. "I'm so happy to have you here with me. I just hope they won't realise that it's you too soon."

"Oh I hope not," Harry agreed. "I definitely don't want to return there."

"Don't worry," Hermione replied in a soothing voice. "If something happens and they send you back there, we'll think of something else."

HP

Hermione and Harry spent the whole afternoon in their new room talking about this and that and thoroughly enjoying themselves. In fact, Hermione was eager to explore the rest of the ancient house, however, everything was very dusty, and she did not feel up to cleaning more rooms than the one they found themselves in with wish magic.

One wall in the common room was covered by a large painting, however, it was completely void of any living beings.

"I wonder what happened to whoever was in this painting," Hermione said, somehow feeling sad to see the otherwise nice room so deserted.

"Let's go to the library after dinner," she suggested. "Maybe we can find a book about cleaning charms."

"You could ask Minerva to teach you a charm," Harry recommended, "and if she asks why, you could tell her that you want to clean your room yourself, so that the house-elves don't have to do it, considering that they've offered to teach you when school begins."

Hermione let out a small snort. "No Harry, that won't work," she then informed her friend. "When I came here at the beginning, I offered to clean my room myself, however, neither Malcolm nor Minerva wanted me to do such a thing."

"All right, the library it is then, but I think we must go back before Minerva misses you," Harry replied and transformed back into his Inu form.

Together, they headed back into Hermione's room, and the girl quickly closed the secret door behind them, just before Minerva stepped into her room.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for being away all afternoon," she apologized, looking at the girl in surprise. "Is everything all right, dear?" she asked. "You seem very excited tonight."

"No, everything's all right," Hermione replied, smiling. "Are we going to visit Harry tomorrow?"

"Yes, we should or at least I should go, as I won't be able to easily get away on Saturdays once the school year commences," Minerva informed her in apparent determination. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want," she added, "especially in this everlasting rain."

"I'd love to come with you," Hermione lied, "but won't Inu feel lonely if I'm away for most of the day?"

"That might be," Minerva agreed. "Then you better stay here and take care of him dear. As you know, we won't be able to communicate with Harry anyway."

HP

Hermione spent Saturday morning in the library, skimming dozens of books from the Charms section for cleaning spells. Inu was sitting under the table and feigned being asleep, while Hermione telepathically discussed every charm that she found with him.

By lunchtime, she had found three different cleaning spells and wrote them on a small parchment, before she returned the books to their respective shelves.

She was just thinking about walking the dog back to Minerva's and her quarters, when Inu thought to her, 'Maybe you can find a book about the Aperta house that we could take with us.'

However, as much as Hermione skimmed the shelves, she could not find anything about the abandoned fifth house.

'How strange,' she thought to Inu.

'Well, yes, but considering that it's not even mentioned in _Hogwarts: A History_, it's not so surprising either,' Inu thought back.

'That's true,' Hermione agreed, feeling very happy that Inu always used to listen with apparent interest when she read him from her favourite book, whenever she had time.

HP

Unsure how long Minerva would remain in Little Whinging considering that it was raining cats and dogs, Hermione and Inu decided to remain in Hermione's room instead of heading to their new room.

_'Thank Merlin we didn't go,'_ Hermione thought, when Minerva returned shortly after lunchtime.

"It was too wet to stay longer," she told the girl, "and Harry wasn't working in the garden anyway. Thank Merlin Petunia kept him inside in that weather. Last year, I saw him paint a fence in such a rain."

"Good that you're back," Hermione replied, smiling. "It must be horrible to get wet in your cat form."

"I don't like it," Minerva admitted, glancing at the time display on the wall, before she decided, "I'm going to visit Albus in his office for tea. Are you feeling up to joining us?"

"I'd love that," Hermione replied. "I hope Fawkes is there. He's really funny. May Inu come though?"

"Of course you may bring him. I don't think that Albus will mind," Minerva replied, gently petting the dog's fur.

HP

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was sitting in a chair next to Minerva's, observing Minerva and Albus play Wizard's Chess. Inu was lying on the sofa next to the headmaster, allowing the old wizard to caress his ears and back, while he seemed to be eagerly observing every move on the chess board.

_'I hope I'll be able to play Wizard's Chess with Inu someday,'_ Hermione thought and immediately agreed, when Albus offered to play the next game with her.

"I'd love that sir," she replied, eagerly, "although I've never played before."

"Everyone begins playing at one time, and I'm sure you'll be able to catch up quickly," the headmaster reassured her, while his wife nodded her agreement.

'He's really nice and gentle,' Inu suddenly thought to Hermione, who returned a surprised look.

'Well yes, he is. He just has some strange obsession of keeping Harry Potter away from the magical world, which makes me really angry at him,' Hermione replied, feeling torn between annoyance at the old wizard and liking towards the kind man, who had been the reason that she had discovered the magical world at all.

HP

A few days later was the first of September, and although the students were only going to come to Hogwarts in the evening, Malcolm informed Hermione that her classes would begin in the morning.

"I'm so looking forward to learn more about magic," Hermione replied, eagerly, before she asked, slightly hesitating, "Would it be all right if I brought my dog? Please?" she added, giving the elf a pleading look from puppy dog eyes.

"If he doesn't disturb us, you may," Malcolm promised, causing the girl to thank the elf profusely.

"I'll come and pick you up in Mistress Minerva's quarters at eight o'clock tomorrow morning," Malcolm decided, leaving a very excited girl.

'I can't wait for classes to begin,' Hermione thought to Inu, who let out a huge yawn.

'Me too,' he finally replied. 'Thanks so much for taking me with you all the time. I'm sorry to be such a burden.'

Hermione turned around abruptly. "Don't ever say such a thing again," she said in a firm voice. "You're not a burden to anyone."

'My relatives always told me the same by the way,' she added, returning to mind thinking. 'But Minerva made it very clear to me that they were wrong, just like your relatives.'

HP

In the morning, Hermione was very excited. "Minerva, what should I wear?" she asked her guardian. "Are robes all right?"

Minerva cast the enthusiastic girl an amused look, before she replied, "I believe that robes will be fine, dear. You know Malcolm and Misty already. They're used to being around wizards and witches who are wearing robes."

"All right, thank you," Hermione said, feeling very relieved to have a guardian whom she could ask whatever she wanted to know.

Time passed much too slow for her liking, however, finally, Malcolm showed up and asked if she and Inu were ready to accompany him to the elf quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"We're ready," Hermione blurted out, cradling Inu close to her chest, before she looked at Malcolm in expectation.

The house-elf nodded in understanding, before he reached for her hand and popped away.

HP

An instant later, Hermione found herself in a small room facing three house-elves. She carefully put Inu down onto the floor before she said "Hello" in a small voice.

"Good morning Mistress Hermione," Malcolm spoke up, causing Hermione to interrupt.

"Please just call me Hermione, sir."

"Very well then, Hermione," Malcolm corrected himself, smiling. "These are Misty and Cicero. The three of us are going to teach you during the next three years, before you will attend Hogwarts as a student."

"Thank you very much," Hermione replied, smiling at the three elves.

"During the first year," Malcolm continued, "we're going to teach you everything that the small elves learn while they attend our elves' school from the age of three onwards. This will include turning yourself invisible and popping yourself through the castle or even outside of Hogwarts. We shall also teach you elf magic, for example making items appear or disappear. Apart from elf magic, Cicero will teach you Maths like you would have to study it in a Muggle primary school. Misty will give you Healing classes whenever she has time."

Hermione stared at the elf, wide-eyed. 'This sounds too cool to be true,' she thought to Inu, who returned a comforting nod.

"During your second year," Malcolm continued, "we're going to teach you easy forms of human magic, and you will also accompany the three of us and assist with our work. As you know, I work for Mistress Minerva, Misty is not only Mistress Poppy's elf but also the elves' healer, and Cicero is Master Severus' elf and often has to assist in the potions lab. When you accompany one of us to the main part of the school, you will remain invisible and silent at all times. No one must know about your presence. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Hermione replied, eagerly.

"Very well, during your third year, you're going to join our ten-year-old elves children, who are going to be introduced to the goblins, who will teach you some goblin knowledge. We'll also continue teaching you human magic as well as some types of difficult elf magic like, for example, revelation charms, which will enable you to look through masquerades. You'll also study the time charm, which makes it possible to pop forward or back in time up to five hours."

"How cool," Hermione blurted out, before she recalled what Malcolm had said before the time charm, and enquired, "Masquerades?"

"Masquerades include, for example, Polyjuice potion, invisibility cloaks or Animagus transformations," Malcolm explained, patiently, causing Hermione to cast Inu a worried glance before looking back at Malcolm.

"Before we teach you anything," Cicero, who somehow reminded Hermione of Professor Snape, spoke up, "you must promise that you do not tell any human about what you learned here. Elven knowledge is strictly hidden from humans, and if we make the exception of teaching you and your dog, we must be absolutely certain that you're going to keep our secrets. If you don't keep your promise, the consequences will be grave. You also must keep everything that you learn from the goblins a secret to the humans," he added in a stern voice.

"Yes sir, I promise to not reveal any elven or goblin secrets to any humans," Hermione promised in a firm voice.

To her surprise, she realised that Inu nodded his agreement. _'They probably know that he's not a real dog and Harry knows it,'_ she thought, horrified. However, to her relief, the elves did not mention the matter but proceeded to commence with her class.

HP

On this first day of classes, she had one class of Maths with Cicero, who turned out to be much nicer than she had thought from her first impression of the relatively tall elf. Afterwards, Malcolm took over. He told her that he was going to teach her about eighty percent of the time, since Minerva barely ever needed him while she was in class, while Misty and Cicero were often busy even during the day.

"Thank you so much for teaching me, Malcolm," Hermione replied, smiling. "I appreciate it very much, and I'm looking forward to learning elven magic."

The first thing that Hermione learned about elven magic was that elves did not use wands but cast all spells just with a wave of their hands.

"If you wish to make your own wand when you're ten, the goblins will teach you how to chose the ingredients that will match you most, so that you'll be able to make a very powerful wand for yourself," Malcolm informed her.

"Will they also teach me how to make the wand?" Hermione asked, eagerly.

"Goblins don't use wands, only swords. However, they can teach you to make a sword, and therefore, they're proficient at choosing matching ingredients. Some ingredients, which you add to a sword to give it your personality, are similar to those needed for a wand. One of the elder elves, however, knows how to make wands, and we'll ask him to assist you when you'll be ready for it. In three years' time," he added, grinning at Hermione's eagerness.

HP

During the following two hours, Hermione practised making herself invisible and popping herself to the other side of the room. To her frustration, she did not manage as much as one of the two tasks, however, Malcolm reassured her that the elf children sometimes needed up to two weeks before they could register first improvements.

"You must be patient," he instructed her, grinning. "Our adult elves are perfect, but that's just because they've been practising it from the age of three onwards. Since you're already eight..."

"Almost nine," Hermione threw in.

"Well, you might need more time than the three-year-olds, however, by the beginning of the Christmas holidays, you'll be able to proficiently make yourself invisible and pop you through Hogwarts," Malcolm promised.

"Will I be able to pop Inu with me?" Hermione asked, hesitantly.

Malcolm nodded in confirmation. "As soon as you manage to pop yourself, you can try popping together. Now I believe that you've practised enough for the first day, and I'm going to take you to Misty. She'll take you to the elves' dining room for lunch in a little while."

"Thank you very much," Hermione replied. She had already wondered if she was supposed to have lunch with the elves, or if she should attend the meal in the Great Hall.

HP

Misty was just checking on three elves in her small hospital room, when Malcolm brought Hermione with Inu in tow.

"Just come with me and watch," the elf instructed her, before she cast diagnostic spells and healing magic on her patients.

"Will I learn to do such things as well?" Hermione enquired, wide-eyed. "That was absolutely amazing."

Misty smiled. "As the elves' healer, I have my own healing magic, which I cannot teach to anyone. I can only teach you magic to heal people, however, you will only know over time if you'll be able to develop your own healing magic." Apparently realising that Hermione did not understand the difference, she explained, "Healing magic is much more efficient and you don't have to cast a spell but just touch your patient. However, if you don't have healing magic, you'll still be able to use charms and spells like Mistress Poppy does. Now, shall we join the other elves for lunch?" she then asked.

"Excuse me, Misty," Hermione replied, hesitantly, "what am I going to do with Inu during lunchtime?"

To her shock, Misty looked at her in surprise, before she asked the question that Hermione had secretly been threading the whole morning.

"Why in the world is your friend joining you in his Animagus form and not in his human form?"

HP

Hermione stared at the elf in shock, causing Misty to chuckle. "As Malcolm has told you earlier, we have a charm that allows us to see through all kinds of masquerades. Apart from that, I'm not a healer for nothing. Mistress Poppy might or might not be able to sense that your dog is not a real canine but a human in his Animagus form," she explained, patiently.

"Oh," Hermione replied, unintelligently. "Inu hasn't met Madam Pomfrey yet," she thought aloud, before she hesitantly admitted to Misty, "My friend is hiding from the headmaster and his colleagues. He's not supposed to be at Hogwarts."

Inu chose that instant to transform back into Harry. "I'm sorry for the small disguise," he said in a soft voice before asking, "Will you please not give me out to the humans?"

Hermione looked from Harry to the healer, slightly unnerved, when Misty chuckled again.

"Of course we won't give you out, little one. Why do you think that the only elves who are not bond to the headmaster are teaching the two of you, hmm?" Apparently noticing the confused looks which she received from the children, she explained, "Apart from the three of us, all elves are bond to the headmaster. Since he seems very obsessed with little Harry here, he might very well ask the elves about his whereabouts, and they would not be able to lie to him. Our mistresses and master, however, probably won't ask us, and even if they knew, they wouldn't mind and keep your secret."

"Oh Misty, thank you so much," Hermione blurted out, only now realising that the elves had in fact planned everything to be in her and Harry's best interests.

"Thank you very much," Harry echoed.

"Don't thank me," Misty replied, smiling. "Thank Malcolm, as it was him who approached Cicero and me in this matter. Now Harry, if you don't mind, I shall cast some magic at you which will make you invisible to everyone but Hermione, Cicero, Malcolm and me. Once you manage to make yourself invisible and choose who will be able to see you, I'll remove my magic. It will only work as long as you're in your human form. In your Animagus form, you will still be visible to everyone."

"Yes please," Harry agreed immediately, looking utterly relieved.

Hermione once again thanked the elf, before she asked, timidly, "May Harry attend classes together with me in his human form now?"

"Of course," Misty reassured the excited children, before she ushered them into the dining room, where a large number of elves were just having lunch.

HP

From that time onwards, Inu changed into Harry as soon as they arrived in the elves' quarters and attended all classes together with Hermione in his human form - much to the children's pleasure.

To their relief, the elves seemed to be contented with their performance, even if they only proceeded very slowly - at least in Hermione's opinion. Two weeks after their first lesson with Malcolm, they were finally able to pop themselves within their classroom, however, not out of it, let alone into the main part of the castle.

At the end of their classes, Malcolm popped Hermione back into her room with Inu snuggled into her arms. Usually, they were back one hour before Minerva's last class ended, so that they spent the hour in the Aperta house, where they had already cleaned all the dormitories and stairs, so that they could play hide-and-seek, which was much fun in the large, empty house.

"Let's try to pop into the first-year boys' dormitory," Hermione suggested one day, and they practised popping themselves from one dormitory into the next until they finally reached the seventh-year boys' dormitory on the top floor.

"Shall we try popping into the elves' quarters?" Harry suggested, grinning broadly.

"That's a great idea," Hermione replied, eagerly, before she glanced at her wrist watch and blurted out, "Oh no, we're already late. Minerva must have been back at home fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh no," Harry said, horrified. "I hope you won't be in trouble."

"Let's just tell her we were exploring the castle," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "Let's walk back through the halls."

HP

Together, they walked back through the empty halls, taking turns casting cleaning spells, before they came to a corridor, of which Hermione knew that it was close to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Transform into Inu, quickly," she hissed at Harry, who immediately obeyed.

'I thought I was invisible to everyone but you if I'm in my human form,' he thought to Hermione, who gave him a pensive look.

'Well, that might be, but it's still safer for you to be in your dog form,' she finally decided and walked on in determination.

However, by the time they finally entered Minerva's and Hermione's quarters, the professor had obviously not returned from her classes yet.

"I wonder where she is," Hermione said in confusion. She stepped to the connecting door to Minerva's office and looked at the professor's schedule that was magically pinned to the wall right next to it. "Oh, she has an appointment with the headmaster between the last afternoon class and dinner," she realised. "Too bad that it's Saturday tomorrow. I just love the classes with the elves."

'That's true,' Inu agreed.

"Oh, but tomorrow is my birthday," Hermione then added. "I almost forgot."

HP

At the same time, Minerva was sitting in the headmaster's office discussing the ever recurring problem of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and the curse that was lasting on the position.

_'I'd rather be at home and speak with Hermione about her classes with the elves,'_ Minerva thought in annoyance, _'even if she's not allowed to tell me much.'_

"I have an idea," Albus spoke up after a fruitless attempt to offer her a lemon drop. "What if we drop Defence Against the Dark Arts completely at the end of this year? We could either pause the subject for a year..."

"No," Minerva objected, firmly. "Since we don't know what happened to Voldemort, it's important that the students are able to defend themselves."

"Very well," the headmaster continued, nodding in understanding, "how about cancelling the class as I said and then make a new class under the name 'Defence Against Dark Magic' or just 'Defence' if necessary."

"That's a good idea, even if we can't guarantee that it'll work," Minerva replied, pensively. "Why do you come up with such a solution now though and not before the beginning of the school year?"

Albus leaned back in his armchair, letting out a long sigh. "Ah Minerva, every time I hire a new Defence professor I hope that it'll be a good one, but even now after only two and a half weeks the students are already complaining. If the position was permanent, we could hire Severus for the post. It'll be easier to find a Potions professor than someone for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Before Minerva could properly ponder the matter, the fireplace flared and Arabella Figg's head appeared in the flames.

"Albus, Minerva," the old Squib greeted them in apparent excitement. "I just wanted to let you know that Harry Potter is missing from his relatives' home."

"Harry Potter is missing?" Minerva asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Arabella confirmed. "Apparently, he vanished from the Dursleys' home two weeks ago. I only heard about it this afternoon, when I went to the Dursleys to ask if I might borrow Harry to help me with some garden work."

Minerva turned to her husband. "And you assured me that he was safe with his relatives?" she asked in a very upset voice.

Albus stepped around to one of his silver devices, shaking his head in apparent disbelief. "I'm sorry, Minerva. This device should have alerted me if the blood wards failed. They haven't though, so I believe that he can't be far or will return soon."

"Nonsense," Minerva replied, crossly. "If the device doesn't even tell you when he goes missing, it's completely useless. I don't think that Harry ran away on his own accord. Where would he go? He doesn't know anything about the magical world, nor does he have any friends in the Muggle world."

"I'm afraid so, yes," Arabella confirmed, sounding worried.

"Twinkle," Albus called his personal house-elf. "Can you please try to find out something about Harry Potter's whereabouts? And send Severus Snape to me."

"Yes Master Albus," Twinkle replied and popped away.

"Do you know any more details as of what happened?" Minerva enquired, looking at the old Squib in expectation.

"No Minerva, I'm sorry. As I told you before, the Dursleys don't treat little Harry well, and it's not surprising if he ran away. He lives in the cupboard under the stairs, and his cousin and uncle do nothing but bully him. Even his aunt calls him a freak," Arabella explained, before she said good-bye and ended the Floo call.

Minerva glared daggers at her husband, too upset to even find words to express just how angry she was at him. "It's all your fault," she finally muttered.

"I know Minerva, but you'll see, everything will turn out well," the headmaster tried to calm her.

Unfortunately, this only had the opposite effect making her wonder why he was not more agitated about the matter.

"Too bad that Fawkes is just after his burning day," Albus added, "otherwise, I could send him to find Harry wherever he is."

Minerva glanced at the baby phoenix, who looked outright miserable with just a couple of tiny red feathers.

"Very well, it's time for dinner," she spoke up. "Please inform me the instant you have any news." With that she left through the connecting corridor to her own quarters, once again thanking Merlin for having her own rooms, where she could find peace and quiet without her husband's meddling.

HP

Hermione was sitting on the sofa in the living room reading a book about elven history to Inu, which Malcolm had allowed her to borrow from the elves' library. Absentmindedly caressing the dog's fur, she said, "What rubbish, this statute of supremacy. I wished we could do something to help the elves. They don't deserve being treated like slaves."

'That's true; maybe we will be able to help them when we're adults,' Inu returned a comforting thought, causing Hermione to smile, happily.

"Inu, you're the best friend that I can imagine. I'm so glad that you're here," she whispered, pulling the dog into a bear's hug.

'Me too,' the canine replied, just when Minerva stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry for being so late. It's already dinner time," she apologized.

"That's all right," Hermione replied, smiling, and showed her the book, deciding to ask Minerva about the matter later on.

HP

During dinner, Minerva pondered if she should tell Hermione that Harry was missing. On the one hand, she did not want to make the girl worry, but on the other hand, she had sworn to herself to not keep secrets from her new daughter, and if Harry remained missing for a longer time, Hermione would wonder why she didn't go to see him like she did during the holidays.

_'I'll tell her after dinner,'_ Minerva resolved, as she approached her Gryffindor table to end a verbal fight between Percy Weasley and his older brother Charlie.

HP

After dinner, Hermione made herself comfortable on the sofa again, Inu lying next to her with his head on her lap, like they did every evening until Minerva sent them to bed. She automatically reached for the book to continue reading, when Minerva informed her that she'd like to talk about something.

Hermione immediately placed the book back onto the table and began to caress Inu's fur, when Minerva informed her that Harry had vanished from the Dursleys.

"Vanished?" Hermione asked, feigning surprise. "But how?"

"That we don't know," Minerva said, sighing. "Albus already asked Professor Snape if he knew something about a possibility that former Death Eaters abducted him, however, Professor Snape did not have any kind of such information. Therefore, it's possible that he ran away on his own accord, even if I can't imagine where the poor child could have gone."

"Shall we go and search for him?" Hermione suggested, unsure of what to say.

Minerva remained pensive for a moment, before she decided, "Let's ask Malcolm if he has an idea or if he might be able to find him, even if he doesn't know him yet."

An instant later, Malcolm popped up in front of them, bowing, before he asked, "Mistress Minerva, what can Malcolm do for you and little Mistress Hermione?"

"Hello Malcolm," Hermione greeted the friendly elf, smiling, while she continued to pet Inu.

"Malcolm, Harry Potter is missing," Minerva came straight to the point. "Do you have any way of finding out about his whereabouts?"

'Oh no,' Hermione thought, horrified. 'Now Malcolm has to give Harry out.'

"Mistress Minerva," Malcolm replied, calmly. "I know where Harry Potter is, and it is confirmed that he is well and having a better life than he had when he was living with his unkind relatives. I have promised to not reveal his whereabouts to anyone though. Will Mistress Minerva be all right with this?"

Hermione observed in concern how Minerva's mouth stretched to a thin line.

'Hermione, I'm going to reveal myself,' Inu thought to her. 'I don't want Malcolm to get into trouble because of me. If she sends me back, I'll just pop back to Hogwarts and ask the elves if I can live in the elves' quarters. Otherwise, I can stay in the Aperta house, so don't worry whatever is going to happen now.'

Before Hermione could even ponder the matter let alone give him any kind of advice, Inu jumped down from the sofa and morphed back into Harry.

"Malcolm, could you please make myself visible to Professor McGonagall," he addressed the elf, before he turned to Minerva, who let out a gasp upon his sudden appearance. "I'm very sorry Professor for the small masquerade and for intruding here without invitation," he said in a small voice. "I've been staying here with Hermione as Inu since I left the Dursleys."

HP

"Harry!" Minerva said in disbelief, before she pulled the boy close and hugged him. "Thank Merlin you're safe. I was so worried," she then added, a small tear leaking from her eye.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized again.

"No no," Minerva replied, shaking her head in denial. "You did the best thing that you could do," she told the child, and a small smile appeared on her face. "Congratulations on a wonderful Animagus form by the way. You must be very powerful, as is Hermione."

"Malcolm, who else knows about Harry being here as a dog Animagus?" she then asked, cripsly.

"Only Misty and Cicero, Mistress Minerva. I'm sorry," the elf responded, bowing slightly, before he explained that the elves had Harry attend classes in his human form and that, when being in his human form, he was invisible for everyone but the three elves as well as Minerva and Hermione.

"That's good," Minerva decided, seemingly relieved. "Oh well, I'm going to pretend that I know nothing about it." She remained pensive for a moment, before she asked Malcolm to add a room for Harry next to Hermione's. "Malcolm, please make sure that Harry gets everything that he needs and that he won't be spotted by anyone who might tell the headmaster about it."

"I will, Mistress Minerva," Malcolm promised, smiling.

"Minerva, thank you so much for keeping Harry here, and I'm really sorry for hiding him," Hermione spoke up, feeling very much reassured by her guardian's kindness.

"It's all right dear," Minerva reassured her. "We just have to be careful to not give Harry out when Albus comes to our rooms."

HP

On the one hand, Hermione felt utterly relieved that Minerva now knew about Inu being Harry, however, on the other hand, she had already got used to having Inu sleep in her bed, cuddled against her stomach. On this evening, Harry had retired to bed in his own room, before Minerva came into both their rooms to wish them a good night and tuck them in, and Hermione couldn't help feeling lonely without the canine's calming presence.

However, by the time she woke up in the morning, Inu was lying under her covers as usual.

"Inu," she whispered, happily, and proceeded to pet the dog, while Inu eagerly licked her cheek.

'I'm happy to have you here, Inu, but didn't you sleep in your own bed last night?' she thought to her best friend.

'For the first time since I came here, I had nightmares,' Inu admitted, 'so I decided spending the night as Inu might be better.'

_'Oh no, poor Harry,'_ Hermione thought, not even having to ask what his nightmares had been about.

HP

By the time the children were dressed and entered the living room, the room was beautifully decorated with colourful balloons, and Madam Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch were sitting around the table together with Minerva.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" everyone shouted, causing Harry to quickly leave the room and transform to Inu.

Waggling his tail, Inu greeted each of the adults, before he let himself sink onto the floor on top of Hermione's feet.

"I didn't know that you had a dog," Rolanda Hooch spoke up in apparent surprise, before she rose from her chair and headed to a small side table, where a couple of colourful presents were piled up. "In fact, I thought you might need some company and brought you a kitten."

"Aww," Hermione cooed upon seeing a marmalade kitten with white and orange fur. "What a cutie! Thank you so very much." She carefully accepted the kitten onto her lap, smiling when Inu stood on his back feet to sniffle and gently lick the kitten's backside.

"I hope they'll get along," Rolanda said, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm sure they will," Hermione reassured her, pointing to Inu who was eagerly waggling his tail.

"I thought we might have breakfast here this morning," Minerva spoke up. "Our other colleagues will join us for your birthday cake in the afternoon."

Breakfast was a funny affair, as the three friends told Hermione many stories of their own time at Hogwarts. Especially Rolanda entertained them with various kinds of pranks that they had played their teachers.

'I'm going to remember them all,' Hermione thought to Inu, who agreed full heartedly.

'We still have three years to think of even better pranks to play on them,' he replied, mischievously.

HP

While Minerva had to attend a staff meeting that lasted almost until lunchtime, Hermione and Inu retreated to the Aperta house, where they wanted to practise what the elves had taught them during the week. They took the kitten with them, which Hermione named Neko, finding it very fitting to choose the Japanese word for cat like she had named her dog Inu.

After running through the common room for a couple of minutes, the cat decided to lie down on one of the comfortable sofas and remained there napping for the rest of the morning. Only by the time they had to head back to Hermione's room, did the children realise that Neko was gone from the sofa.

"Oh no, where can she have gone?" Hermione asked in concern, causing Harry to shrug.

"We can only go through all the dormitories and bathrooms and look for her," he replied, rolling his eyes in feigned annoyance.

Finally, they found the cat on the window sill of the seventh-year boys' dormitory, where she was sleeping in the sunshine.

"She really is a handful," Hermione said, as she gently scooped her new feline friend onto her arm.

However, she should soon realise that taking care of Neko had been harmless. When Minerva's colleagues came for Hermione's birthday party in the afternoon, Hagrid brought a wooden box with small holes with him.

'Don't tell me it's a cat,' Hermione thought to Inu, chuckling.

However, it was a black and white kitten, and Hagrid happily told her that his name was Sevvy. In contrary to Neko, who slept through the afternoon on Hermione's lap, Sevvy was much more active and kept running around, closely following Inu's every move.

'He really seems to like you,' Hermione noticed, chuckling.

'It seems so, but he's really cute,' Inu thought back, waggling his tail in amusement.

HP

When Minerva looked into Hermione's room that evening, she could not help laughing upon the sight that greeted her. While Inu was apparently cuddled against Hermione's stomach with only the tip of his tail looking out from under the bed covers, Neko was lying right next to her face, and Sevvy was quietly playing at the foot end of her bed.

_'Thank Merlin, she won't be lonely here,'_ Minerva thought, feeling very much relieved, especially considering that Albus had told her she was too old to raise a child.

HP

During the following months, Hermione and Harry thoroughly enjoyed being taught by the house-elves. By the time the Christmas holidays began, they were already proficient at popping themselves wherever they wanted, and they could make themselves visible and invisible completely or even for certain people or elves. They also learned to summon items with a small flick of their hands.

"Maybe we should ask Malcolm if we may show Minerva just a little of what we've learned so far," Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"I think so too," Harry agreed. "It must be sad for her to know that we have classes with the elves but not having any idea what we're learning there."

"We also urgently need to think of something to give to Minerva for Christmas," Hermione added, giving Harry a clueless look.

"We could pop us to Hogsmeade tomorrow after classes and look for something," Harry suggested. "No one will know if we're back before classes at Hogwarts end."


	4. Chapter 4

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Not wanting to get into trouble with the kind elves or their guardian, Hermione and Harry finally asked Malcolm if there was a way to get to Hogsmeade to buy a Christmas present for Minerva, and the elf immediately agreed to accompany the children to the small town after their classes. He also allowed them to tell Minerva a little about their classes, however, they should not speak about the matter with anyone else let alone teach anyone elven magic.

_'Thank Merlin,'_ Hermione thought. _'I really felt bad that I wasn't able to tell Minerva anything, although she was the one who has enabled me to lead the great life that I'm having now.'_

"What do you wish to buy for Mistress Minerva?" Malcolm asked, patiently.

While Harry shrugged, unsurely, Hermione asked, "Is there any way to buy a book about the elves or the elves' history or such?"

Malcolm stared at the girl in apparent disbelief. "Do you think Mistress Minerva will be interested in the matters of the elves?" he then asked.

"I think so," Hermione replied in a firm voice. "Please Malcolm."

The elf remained quiet, while he pondered the matter. "There is a bookshop with books about elves' matters, however, it's on the Isle of Elves. We'd have to go there to buy such a book."

"Malcolm, will we be able to pay with our money? Galleons?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"No, but we'll be able to change them into money that we use on the Isle of Elves," Malcolm replied, seemingly pensively. "Do you want me to take you there?" he then offered. "We'll need to go back a few hours in time though, so that you won't be missed by Mistress Minerva."

"Oh yes please," Hermione and Harry begged the elf, simultaneously.

"Please give me a moment to pop into my vault and get some money," Harry added, glad that Cicero had taken him to Gringotts and showed him how he could collect coins from his vault just a few days ago.

HP

Fifteen minutes later, Malcolm and the children arrived on the Isle of Elves. "I'll show you around the island at another time, as we don't have much time today. However, I wish to introduce you to the elder elves. Usually, humans are not allowed on the Isle of Elves, however, since you are studying elven knowledge and are able to do the most basic elven magic, no one will mind you being here. Nevertheless, it's better to properly introduce you."

Slightly anxiously, the children followed Malcolm into a house, where they met three elves, whom Malcolm introduced as the elder elves. "They are the wisest elves we have, and they know everything that is going on on our island," he explained.

To the children's relief, the elder elves were very friendly to them and instructed them to study as much as they could about the elves' culture and come to visit the Isle of Elves during their holidays. "Surely some of the Hogwarts elves will be able to accompany you," they were told.

"Only Misty, Cicero and Malcolm," Malcolm informed the elf, before he promised to see to it.

HP

The bookshop was the most amazing shop that Hermione could recall having seen before. It was of about the size of Flourish &amp; Blotts and mainly contained books that had been written by elves about different topics within the elven culture, history, science and magic.

"Harry, do you think we could buy some more books for us, not only the one for Minerva?" Hermione asked, hesitantly, causing the boy to smile and hand her a small bag that was filled with an incredible amount of Galleons.

"I think you'll be able to buy at least a whole shelf from these," Malcolm spoke up, grinning.

Hermione had a sudden feeling of multiple Christmases and birthdays together, as she and Harry spent the next two hours feverishly skimming the shelf for interesting books, every now and then placing one of the growing pile on a nearby table.

In the end, Malcolm had to pop them three hours back in time to be at Hogwarts by the end of the students' afternoon classes. Both children thanked him profusely, and the elf reminded them to not tell anyone except for Minerva about the Isle of Elves and promised to speak with Minerva about keeping the matter a secret.

HP

Minerva was very interested to hear about their classes with the elves as well as about the Isle of Elves and spent most part of Christmas Day reading her new book _'History of the Elves'_.

Hermione was thrilled to receive books from Minerva and all of her colleagues, while Harry seemed absolutely surprised, as he had never received any present before, neither for Christmas nor for his birthday. Hermione and Harry spent the whole day together with Minerva reading, at least until Albus joined them in Minerva's living room after Christmas dinner, so that Harry had to urgently transform back into Inu.

'Even if he comes here every second evening, does he have to come on Christmas day?' Hermione thought to Inu in feigned annoyance. 'Just when we were reading our new books?'

'That's all right. I like it when you read the books to me, telepathically,' Inu thought back to Hermione, who gave him a pitying look, ending up chuckling, as realisation set in.

HP

The following months passed uneventfully, and soon their first year of classes with the elves came to its end.

"Are you going to have classes during the holidays?" Minerva asked one day, causing the children to exchange a confused glance.

"The elves didn't say anything," Hermione replied, slowly.

"I hope they'll continue teaching us," Harry added.

"I'll ask Malcolm later on," Minerva promised. "We're going to have a staff meeting soon though," she told them and explained that the headmaster was going to abolish the Defence Against the Dark Arts class along with everything that was related to it like its classroom and the professor's quarters. "We hope that we'll be able to lift the curse that way, and I hope that Albus will see reason and hire a good teacher."

"Is that so difficult?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes, because we so far needed a new professor every year," Minerva informed her, sighing. "I know someone, and I believe that he'd be an excellent teacher, however, he is a werewolf and Albus is reluctant to hire him."

"A werewolf?" Hermione repeated, giving her guardian a questioning look that made Minerva explain to the children what a werewolf was.

"He was one of Harry's parents' best friends," Minerva said, smiling, before she glanced at the time display on the wall and excused herself.

HP

"Harry, let's ask the elves about werewolves," Hermione spoke up, eagerly. "Perhaps they have a spell or a potion or whatever to cure werewolves."

Harry agreed, and the children popped themselves into the elves quarters, which had become their second home by now.

Hermione excitedly told Misty about the matter, and the elf became very thoughtful. "Let's call Cicero and Malcolm," she finally said and sent the children to search the other two elves.

"This is difficult," Cicero spoke up in a firm voice. "We must ask the elder elves."

"Excuse me Cicero, but what's the problem?" Hermione asked in confusion, causing the three elves to exchange a troubled look.

HP

"The elves have a few spells, most of them being a cure for some kind of human illness, which are restricted," Cicero explained, "and the wolf repelling spell is one of them. These spells are very old, however, haven't been used ever since the humans enslaved the elves in the statute of supremacy made by the British Ministry of Magic as a result of the human - elven war, which took place from 1252 to 1256. Maybe you have heard of that?" Cicero queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, we've read about it," Hermione replied, eagerly, before she enquired, "Is there anything that we can do to be allowed to use the spell just this one time?"

"As Cicero said, we must ask the elder elves," Malcolm replied, calmly. "Since the elder elves invited you both to spend some time on the Isle of Elves this summer, the three of us have asked for and received the permission from our bonded humans to return to the Isle of Elves for two weeks. You may stay at the house of Misty's mother, Healer Anastasia, for these two weeks or even longer if you wish. At that time, we shall speak with the elder elves about the matter. Until then, please don't tell anyone, not even Minerva, about the matter."

"All right Malcolm. Thank you so much for arranging all of this for us," Hermione replied, feeling very contented.

HP

Summer holidays on the Isle of Elves were just amazing. Misty's mother Anastasia introduced Hermione and Harry to elf children of about their age, and the small elves generously took them into their midst and showed them all of their favourite spots on the island. When the three Hogwarts elves had to return to Hogwarts after two weeks and Anastasia invited them to remain on the island for another two weeks, Hermione and Harry gladly accepted the offer.

On the day before Misty, Cicero and Malcolm had to travel back, they accompanied the children to the elder elves to speak about the wolf repelling spell.

"Well, we have known you for a while now and have seen how well you've been adapting to the elves' world," Bandhu, one of the elder elves, spoke up after hearing Cicero's request. "However, this is not an easy decision, and we wish to make sure that you know what this is about," he continued, giving the children a stern look.

"Cicero has told us that there are several spells, which are banned for the time being, because of the humans' statute of supremacy from 1256," Hermione threw in, eagerly.

"Excuse me, Bandhu," Harry spoke up, pensively. "Since we're only almost nine, there's nothing that we can do to help the elves at the moment. However, I sincerely promise - and I know that Hermione agrees with me - to fight for the right of the elves and the abolishment of the statute of supremacy as soon as we have the age and the power to do so."

"Which means after finishing our Hogwarts education at the latest," Hermione completed his promise.

Bandhu let his eyes wander over the small group, apparently pondering the situation.

"Bandhu," Malcolm spoke up in a firm voice, "I believe that Hermione and Harry know what they are talking about and that they'll pull through with it. Of course, we can't be sure that they'll succeed, however, I think that we can trust them to make all attempts possible."

"I agree," Misty and Cicero added, simultaneously, exchanging a small smile.

"Very well," Bandhu finally agreed. "I shall teach them the spell. However," he continued, "you may only use it on that one person. What was his name?" he asked, turning to the Hogwarts elves.

"Remus Lupin," Misty supplied. "I know him from his time as a student. He's a very nice wizard and always behaved very well towards the elves."

"Very well, you may cure Remus Lupin, but no one else," Bandhu said and continued in a much stricter voice, "however, if you betray the elves, it will be your death sentence. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Hermione replied, immediately.

"Yes Bandhu, thank you very much, and we won't," Harry added, smiling at the elder elf.

"By the way," Bandhu suddenly turned straight to Harry. "Have you not noticed that something evil is buried behind the scar in your head? I can sense a black aura coming from your scar."

Misty let out a gasp. "Is that what it is?" she asked, seemingly horrified. "I noticed his aura, but I was wondering where it comes from. Will you be able to remove it from him? He probably received it from the evil wizard who gave him that scar."

"I shall converse with the other elder elves, and we shall contact Harry here at Anastasia's home during the next few days," Bandhu promised, giving Harry a sharp look.

Feeling that Harry seemed horrified at the direction in which the conversation had headed, Hermione unobtrusively squeezed his hand. 'Don't worry, Harry. If the elder elves take care of it, it'll be all right,' she thought, soothingly.

'I hope so,' Harry thought back and profusely thanked the elder elf for informing him about the matter and trying to help him.

HP

During the following week, Hermione and Harry did not receive any new information from the elder elves, and they almost assumed that the elves did not know how to remove the evil part from Harry's head and had forgotten about the wolf repelling spell, when Bandhu one morning appeared at Anastasia's home together with two other elder elves.

"We can remove the Horcrux now," Bandhu informed Harry and motioned him to lead them into his room and lie down on his bed. "You probably won't be hurt, but you might be unconscious for a few hours," he told him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be here and look after you," Anastasia promised and Harry and Hermione slightly relaxed, knowing that Anastasia was as good a healer as her daughter Misty.

HP

Hermione observed, horrified, how the elder elves cast a spell at her best friend. While Harry slipped into unconsciousness, a black cloud emerged from his head, which the elves captured in a small orb only to vanish it as soon as the cloud was completely confined.

"Thank you very much," Hermione said, before she let herself sink onto the edge of Harry's bed to keep him company until he was going to wake up.

"When you're bored until he wakes up, come to us, so that we can teach you the wolf repelling spell," Bandhu instructed Hermione, before he left together with the others. "Otherwise, you can come together."

"Excuse me sir," Hermione asked in a small voice, "If you teach me the spell, may I show it to him, or would we need to come together to learn it from you?"

"Harry will only be able to learn it from us. You must not teach the spell to anyone," Bandhu replied, and his mouth stretched to a small smile.

_'I really like Bandhu,'_ Hermione thought. _'He's very nice in spite of his often grumpy expression.'_

"Anastasia," she hesitantly asked, "do you think Harry will wake up soon?"

Anastasia let out a sigh, before she gently laid her hand on Harry's cheek, letting a dose of healing magic flow into his system. "No one is knowing that, my dear. We can only wait and see. He's not in a coma, but only in a very deep sleep. Talk to him as much as you can, and I'll do the same when you're not with him. That's the best way to help him wake up soon."

"All right." Hermione nodded in understanding, before she asked, slightly confused, "Why are the elder elves going to teach me the wolf repelling spell? You'd be much more qualified to teach such a spell, wouldn't you?"

Anastasia smiled. "Yes dear, but since it's a forbidden spell, none of us may teach it to you, just like you mustn't teach anyone. After the elves have taught you the spell, I can help you practise. It's a very difficult spell, and maybe you're still too young to cast it. I'm not sure."

HP

To Hermione's relief, Harry woke up on the following morning, and after breakfast, the two children immediately went to see Bandhu, eager to learn the spell that would cure the man, of whom Minerva had spoken so highly.

They should realise soon, however, that the spell was indeed very difficult, and they had to spend much of their remaining time on the Isle of Elves practising.

"Don't worry if you don't manage to cast it properly before you return to Hogwarts," Anastasia assured them in a soothing voice. "Misty knows the spell and will be able to practise with you."

"Are Malcolm and Cicero not able to cast it?" Hermione queried in surprise, her eyes widening when the healer shook her head.

"No dear, only healers know such spells, apart from the elder elves of course. The elder elves have much confidence in the two of you. You should feel very honoured," she added, smiling.

"That we do," Hermione replied, firmly.

"Yes, we greatly appreciate it," Harry agreed.

HP

Both Hermione and Harry felt very sad to leave the Isle of Elves, however, on the other hand, they were looking forward to meeting Minerva as well as Misty, Malcolm and Cicero again and tell them the good news that they were able to cast the spell.

"You can come back at any time," Anastasia told them. "I wouldn't mind having you here forever. Just remember that you won't be able to pop yourselves in and out of the Isle of Elves just by yourselves. Your magic is still not strong enough. Therefore, you need Misty or any of the others to take you here."

Hermione and Harry smiled happily at the kind elf and promised to return the following summer at the latest, before they went to see the elder elves and profusely thanked Bandhu and the others for their kind help with the spell as well as with the Horcrux, about which Bandhu had explained everything to them a few days ago.

Finally, they allowed Anastasia to pop them back to Hogwarts.

HP

Misty pulled first Hermione then Harry into a hug and said, "You look well. Did you enjoy your holidays on the Isle of Elves?"

"Yes, it was absolutely gorgeous," Hermione replied, happily.

"It was great," Harry agreed. "Thanks so much for arranging everything for us."

"You're welcome dears," Misty replied, smiling. "Now Harry, as I believe you can now make yourself visible and invisible towards certain people yourself, I'm going to take off the spell that makes you invisible to all that aren't supposed to know about you. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, knowing that Hermione and he had practised more than enough with Anastasia's help. As soon as Misty had cancelled her spell, he made himself invisible. Ignoring Hermione's gasp, he slowly thought of the elves and humans, to whom he wanted to be visible.

"Well done, Harry," Hermione commended him, once he came into view again.

"Thanks," Harry said, happy to be able to make his own choices to a certain extent.

HP

Minerva seemed outright happy to have the children back. Hermione and Harry exchanged a knowing look, when her reaction was similar to Misty's.

"You look as if you had a great time," she said after pulling them both into bear's hugs.

"Yes, it was wonderful," Hermione blurted out and began to describe everything about the Isle of Elves that they were allowed to tell.

"Minerva, I have made a decision," Harry spoke up, once Hermione finished her long-winding explanation. Seeing Hermione and Minerva look at him in expectation, he informed them, "I'm not going to hide anymore. If the headmaster wants to take me back to the Dursleys, I'm going to live on the Isle of Elves until I'll be old enough to attend Hogwarts."

Minerva gave him a surprised look, before she pointed out that her husband was Harry's guardian in the magical world and the Dursleys his Muggle guardians.

"I don't care," Harry said in determination. "The Dursleys might be my Muggle guardians, but they don't want me, and I don't want to stay with them. Concerning the magical guardian, Anastasia, Misty's mother, is now my magical guardian. The elder elves have charmed all documentation within the magical world to display her as my guardian." Noticing Minerva's slightly disappointed look, he added, "I'd have preferred if you had become my guardian like Hermione's, but I didn't want you to get into trouble with your husband."

"That's true my dear," Minerva agreed, seemingly slightly consoled. "Nevertheless, I love you as if you were my own. You've always been like a grandson to me, and I'm very glad to have you here together with Hermione." She let out a deep sigh, before she continued, "I understand your decision to live on the Isle of Elves if necessary, but I still hope it won't come to it. I hope that Albus will see reason."

HP

Hearing that the headmaster was away on some errand for the whole week, Harry spontaneously decided to choose his birthday, which was just two days ahead, to make himself visible to everyone who was spending the holidays in the castle.

"Let's have a birthday party in the Great Hall then and surprise everyone," Minerva suggested, giving Harry a questioning look.

"I've never had a birthday party," Harry admitted in a small voice, "only Dudley had."

"The Dursleys were horrible," Hermione spoke up, angrily. "I don't think Professor Snape will be overly nice to you," she then said, pensively. "At first, he was outright nasty to me, telling that children with a bad family background had no right to choose when to come to Hogwarts. By now, he mostly just ignores me."

Minerva let out a deep sigh. "Professor Snape's home life has not been better than yours," she explained, "however, Albus sent him back there every summer. Unfortunately, neither Poppy nor I had the confidence that we have now and we didn't protest."

"In fact, I like Professor Snape," Hermione blurted out, making Minerva stare at her in apparent confusion.

"A few times, we've accompanied Cicero to his potions lab, and Snape's just amazing in the lab," Harry added, eagerly.

"It's still Professor Snape, Harry," Minerva lightly corrected him.

"Sorry," Harry replied, nodding his head.

"During the next school year, Misty, Malcolm and Cicero will take us with them when they do their chores, and Cicero already told us that we're going to learn how to assist in the lab, invisible to the professor though," Hermione told her guardian in absolute excitement. "I can't wait for classes to begin again."

"Maybe at some time, you'll be able to make yourselves visible and assist him," Minerva commented, smiling. "He has definitely more work than any of the other professors and will be grateful for proficient help."

Hermione chuckled. "We're not proficient at all, at least not yet," she replied, causing Harry to nod. "Oh no," she suddenly blurted out, gripping her head. 'Harry, we're absolutely stupid,' she thought to the boy, who returned a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" Minerva enquired, looking from one to the other in concern.

HP

"We forgot to tell you the most important thing," Hermione blurted out. "We can cure the new Defence professor from Lycanthropy. But only him, no other werewolf."

Minerva cast the girl a worried look, wondering if the girl was delirious, when Harry spoke up. "It's true. The elder elves taught us the wolf repelling spell, but we only have permission to use it on Mr. Lupin. You can ask Malcolm. He knows about it."

An instant later, Malcolm explained to his mistress about the forbidden spells in the possession of the elves, only to add, "I suggest calling Mr. Lupin here as soon as possible. Maybe seeing him cured of Lycanthropy will make Master Albus make up his mind about the position."

"Thank you Malcolm," Minerva said, gratefully, glad that she could fully rely on her personal elf. "I'll contact Mr. Lupin right away."

HP

Two days later, the four heads of the houses along with Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch and Hagrid gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast, surprised to see that the Great Hall was beautifully decorated with colourful balloons. One part of the hall had even been turned into some kind of playground, making the professors wonder if they expected students for a birthday party.

Minerva arrived slightly later and was in company of Remus Lupin as well as her daughter, who to everyone's surprise had brought her pet dog.

Inu slowly walked around the table and greeted everyone by gently licking their hands - except for Professor Snape, who quickly pulled his hands away and mumbled something about furry fleabags, his voice laced with clear disgust.

However, the potions master was completely ignored for once, as half of the professors made a fuss about Remus and some others began to enquire about the birthday decorations, while one after the other busily petted the cute dog.

"I have good news," Minerva spoke up, as she made herself comfortable at the single, round table that replaced the house tables during the summer holidays. "Today, Remus Lupin has been cured from Lycanthropy, and it is Harry Potter's ninth birthday."

While Snape mutters something that sounded like "Who cares?", Poppy walked around the table to feel Minerva's forehead.

"I'm not delirious," Minerva informed her friend. "Feel free to cast your diagnostic spells at Remus."

Everyone observed in expectation how the healer waved her wand over the werewolf, only to admit that Remus Lupin was not suffering from Lycanthropy anymore.

"Congratulations Remus, that's indeed very good news," she said, warmly, pulling the ex-werewolf into a bear's hug.

"Thank you Poppy," Remus replied, smiling. "I still can't believe it myself, but I'm sure that it worked, because I'm feeling much better than I usually would just a couple of days before the full moon. I'm incredibly happy."

"We're all absolutely delighted for you," Poppy assured him, knowing that most of her colleagues had known the very kind, young wizard from his time as a student onwards and had always pitied him for his fate.

"Congratulations Mr. Lupin, but how?" Flitwick suddenly spoke up.

Remus cast Minerva a questioning look and, when he saw her nod, explained, "Hermione and Harry cured me with a spell. However, it's a secret spell that the elder elves taught them, and they're not allowed to use it again."

"Very likely," Snape blurted out, letting out an uncharacteristic snort. "Maybe you can go for a stroll in the moonlight together with the girl and Potter to convince us all."

"Severus, please behave yourself," Minerva threw in, sharply. "I was present when Hermione and Harry cast the spell, and Malcolm confirmed that everything that the children told me about it was true. Feel free to ask Cicero about the matter. He also knows everything about it, as he has been teaching the children since last summer and was with them on the Isle of Elves at the beginning of the holidays."

_'Oops,'_ Hermione thought, worriedly. _'Was Snape supposed to know that?'_ However, to her relief, she realised that the professor's expression remained void of any kind of emotion. _'I'll ask Cicero about it later on,'_ she resolved.

"Minnie, where is Harry Potter?" Rolanda suddenly spoke up.

"Harry?" Minerva asked in a soft voice, causing Inu to raise from his position on Hermione's feet.

He stepped away from the table, where he slowly morphed into his human form, blushing when he felt everyone stare at him.

"Now can we finally eat breakfast?" Snape asked, seemingly impatiently, adding that he had other things to do than to fawn over a dog turned boy much too young to be at Hogwarts.

"No Severus, since it's Harry's birthday, you all have to sing the birthday song, before we'll be able to have breakfast," Minerva replied in a strict voice, causing Hermione to inwardly grin, when Minerva ushered Harry into the empty seat between the two of them.

Noticing that Harry seemed to feel very apprehensive at the unexpected attention, Hermione gently squeezed his hand under the table.

'It's so embarrassing,' Harry thought to her. 'I'm glad when it's over.'

When everyone finally finished singing, breakfast appeared on the table along with a huge birthday cake in the form of Hogwarts in the middle. Each of the towers of Hogwarts was equipped with a candle.

Harry stared at the cake in clear amazement. "Is that a cake?" he whispered, incredulously. "It looks so real."

Minerva and Hermione along with a few others chuckled. "Why Harry, you should know by now that the elves are able to do incredible things," Minerva said, smiling.

"That's true," Harry had to admit and had just extinguished the candles on Hermione's request, when the door to the Great Hall opened and the headmaster stepped inside.

_'Oh no,'_ Hermione thought, horrified, while Albus slowly walked up towards the table. _'I hope he'll allow Harry to stay. What if...'_

She was brought out of her musings, when the headmaster asked in a stern voice, "Minerva, what's the meaning of this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Good morning, Albus," Minerva calmly greeted her husband. "Please sit down and join our party. We're celebrating Remus Lupin's cure from lycanthropy as well as Harry Potter's ninth birthday."

"Since when is there a cure from lycanthropy?" Albus queried in clear disbelief, before he ranted, "How was Harry Potter able to come to Hogwarts, while the whole magical world is searching for him?"

"I'm sorry sir," Harry spoke up, not wanting to get Minerva into trouble. "It's my fault. I've been at Hogwarts ever since I left the Dursleys."

"I'm sorry my boy, but you need to return home as soon as you've finished your cake," the headmaster replied, strictly.

"No sir," Harry contradicted in an equally firm voice. "My relatives don't want me, and I'm not going to go back there. Hogwarts is now my home, and if you take me back to the Dursleys against my will, you'll never see me again."

"Albus," Minerva spoke up, warningly. "Harry means what he says, and believe me if I tell you that he has the ability of vanishing forever. Maybe it suffices to say that it was him and Hermione who cured Remus?"

"How?" Albus queried, frowning at his wife.

"Due to their connection to the elves," Minerva explained. "They have the elves' full support."

"So you knew about the whole plot," Albus stated, angrily.

"No dear..." Minerva began to contradict, when Hermione interrupted her.

"No sir, it was my idea. Minerva only got to know about the matter today like everyone else," she lied. "Please allow Harry to remain at Hogwarts with me. His relatives treat him as badly as my relatives did."

"Hermione," Albus replied, sighing. "I'm sorry, but this is about Harry's safety and things, which you're not able to understand yet. Harry must return to the Dursleys."

"Excuse me, sir," Harry spoke up. "What does it mean we're not able to understand? Please don't underestimate us but explain the matter to us."

'Fight Harry,' Hermione thought to him, comfortingly placing her hand on his knee.

"Voldemort is not dead, Harry," Albus began to explain in his grandfatherly voice. "I have placed blood wards around the Dursleys' residence, and they'll keep you safe from him and his followers. You won't have the same protection at Hogwarts. Come Harry, let's get over with it. Please follow me."

'Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes,' Harry thought to Hermione, as he grudgingly followed the old wizard out of the Great Hall. The doors had not even properly closed behind them, when the headmaster activated a Portkey that took them away from Hogwarts.

HP

Minerva sat there in shock, as her husband led the boy out of the Great Hall. Absentmindedly, she noticed how her daughter ran to the nearby wall and spoke, urgently, "Hogwarts, did you hear what happened? Harry is your owner, isn't he? Can you please help him against the headmaster?"

To her utter surprise, she heard the voice of an old lady reply. "Yes my dear, I heard everything. You might not know this, but it happened once in my history, about seven hundred years ago, that I've driven a headmaster out of my walls. I promise that I will protect Harry with all my means."

"Thank you Hogwarts. You're the best," Hermione said, seemingly gratefully, before she returned to her seat with a small smile playing on her face.

"Harry is the owner of Hogwarts?" Minerva enquired, looking at the girl in surprise, too stunned to even ask why Hermione was able to communicate with the castle.

HP

When the strange movement stopped, Harry found himself next to the headmaster in front of the Dursleys' entrance door. It was not as if he had expected any other destination, however, it was his first experience with a Portkey, and he had to admit to himself that he clearly preferred the elves' way of popping around.

"Believe me, it's for the best," Albus told the boy, as he rang the door bell.

"Good-bye headmaster," Harry replied, before he turned himself invisible and popped back into the elves' quarters, where he made himself visible again for his three mentors.

HP

Albus inwardly groaned, as the boy vanished in front of his eyes. _'Oh no, where did Harry learn to apparate?' _he thought, horrified, and only just on time before someone opened the door managed to apparate away himself.

_'I wonder how long he was at Hogwarts together with Hermione and why nobody noticed it,'_ he thought in confusion. _'Hopefully, Harry won't pull through with his threat to never return. He doesn't know about the prophecy yet, but we need him,'_ he worried about having made a wrong decision. _'Maybe I should have just listened to Minerva. She's always right. I can only hope that she won't be too upset with me. She's as irreplaceable to me as Harry is to the magical world. I need to do something to make up with her, that's for sure.'_ With these dark thoughts, he climbed up to the gargoyle that was guarding his office, only to realise that it did not open for him like usual.

"Password?" the gargoyle snarled.

"Yellow gummy bears," he gave the password, inwardly groaning in annoyance at the annoying busybody's antics.

However, the gargoyle still refused to open and snarled, "Wrong password."

"I did not change the password," he stated, now feeling absolutely angered. "I am the headmaster, so please open," Albus ordered the gargoyle, trying to remain as patient as possible.

However, as much as he ordered, asked and even begged the gargoyle, the sole response was "Password?"

In complete shock, Albus made his way to the Great Hall, inwardly sighing in relief when he saw that his colleagues were still gathered around the table.

HP

Hermione inwardly groaned when Albus returned to the Great Hall without her best friend in tow. 'Harry, where are you?' she thought to him.

'I'm in the elves' quarters. Everything is all right. We can meet later on, either here or in the Aperta house,' Harry thought back, sounding as calm as always.

"Harry apparated away before his relatives opened the door," Albus informed his colleagues, "and the gargoyle in front of my office won't let me in. Minerva, did you change the password?"

Minerva let out a long sigh. "I did nothing," she assured him. "However, Albus, I am sorry to say this, but if you continue behaving towards Harry like you did so far, I'm going to take both children and leave Hogwarts before the beginning of the new school year."

"I'll go with you," Poppy spoke up.

"Count me in," Rolanda agreed.

Sprout and Flitwick exchanged a glance, before they voiced, simultaneously, "We're in."

"'Am on 'Arry's side," Hagrid added, wiping a tear from his cheek with a large handkerchief.

Snape shook his head in annoyance. "Albus," he spoke up in a soft voice. "Don't you think you have to give in for once? We won't be able to run the school only with you and me. Apart from that, it's probably Hogwarts' doing that you can't access your office. Did you know that Potter is the owner of Hogwarts? Just let the boy stay here together with the girl. If they indeed managed to cure Lupin from lycanthropy, as unbelievable as it is, it clearly means that the elves have been teaching them well."

The headmaster's perplexed expression clearly told Hermione that he did not have a clue about the matter.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Hermione spoke up, casting the potions master a broad smile.

The Slytherin head merely nodded, however, Hermione had the impression as if a small smile curled on his lips.

"The elves have been teaching Harry as well?" Albus asked in a sharp voice.

"Only Malcolm, Cicero and Misty, sir," Hermione replied, firmly. "None of the elves who are bonded to you know about Harry."

She noticed in relief that the headmaster visibly relaxed.

"Minerva, I want you to know that it's only because I want you to remain at my side as my wife, but Harry may do as he wishes. I won't take any responsibility for him anymore though. Severus, I trust that you will keep the boy safe."

The potions master slightly inclined his head in acceptance, however, remained quiet.

"Thanks Albus," Minerva was the first to reply, before she pulled her husband into a kiss, causing everyone to look at each other in apparent relief.

"Miss Granger, will you please see to it that Hogwarts allows the headmaster back into his office?" Snape spoke up, causing Hermione to nod in agreement.

"I'll do it," Harry suddenly spoke up, making himself visible, as he was standing right behind the empty seat that he had occupied earlier. "Thank you very much for your support, Professor Snape," he added, smiling at the potions master, before he headed to the wall and spoke with Hogwarts.

HP

From the following day onwards, the elves resumed their classes for Hermione and Harry, apparently knowing that the children who were so eager to learn whatever they were taught were unable to wait for another month. They finished their classes around lunchtime though, and Harry slowly became used to taking his meals in his human form together with everyone else in the Great Hall.

The afternoons were spent with Minerva, who was outright happy to have the two around and proceeded to take them to interesting places all over Britain's magical world.

HP

As soon as the new school year began, the elves took the children with them, when they had to assist their master or mistress, especially Misty and Cicero. Since there was not enough space in the potions lab for both children to assist, especially without having the professor know about the matter, Misty and Cicero decided to make one of the children assist in turns.

After a few weeks, it became clear that Hermione was much more interested in Healing and Harry in Potions, so that it became to a routine for Misty to take Hermione with her and for Cicero to have Harry assist in the lab.

"It's all right, you're going to learn to properly brew potions when you'll attend Hogwarts anyway," Malcolm reassured Hermione, who began to worry if she would miss something essential due to the elves' new decision.

HP

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed assisting Misty or invisibly watching Poppy together with the healer elf. She had once seen a girl in her class at the primary school having her arm in gypsum for at least a month, while here, Poppy was able to heal a broken bone within seconds.

_'Healing is just amazing,'_ she thought in admiration. _'Maybe I can become a healer and help people after finishing Hogwarts. I think I'd really like that.'_

"Misty," Poppy asked one day in spring, when she was very busy due to a mass outbreak of the wizard's flu, "is Hermione by chance with you?"

"Yes Mistress Poppy," Misty replied, looking at the healer in apprehension.

"That's good," Poppy said, sighing. "Could either of you please check my whole potions shelf and make sure that everything is still up to date? I also need one of you to go to Professor Snape's office or lab wherever he is and ask him for this list of potions? Please tell him that I need them urgently."

"Of course Mistress Poppy," Misty replied and reached for the list, while she motioned Hermione to make herself visible to Poppy and begin to check the potions shelf.

Two hours later, the healer profusely thanked her and said, "You know Hermione, you don't have to make yourself invisible in front of me. Only if there are students, who might wonder why you're assisting in the hospital wing, it would be wise, but not when we're alone."

"Thank you very much," Hermione replied, gratefully. "I'm so happy to be able to watch and learn some spells here, especially since I heard that we won't have Healing classes at Hogwarts."

The healer smiled at the excited girl. "I can always set up a voluntary Healing class if that's what you wish. Usually, students aren't interested in Healing, which is why it isn't even considered as an elective subject. I'll speak with Minerva about the matter, but I'm sure she'll accept Healing as subject for you instead of one of the other elective subjects."

"Thank you so much. I'd love that," Hermione said, gratefully, only to add, "I think Harry would be very interested too." Glancing around to make sure that no one but Misty and Poppy was around, she admitted, "Every evening, Harry and I teach each other what we learned while being separated, so he already knows everything that you've taught me so far."

The healers exchanged an amused look.

HP

On the same, rainy morning in May, Harry was helping Cicero, who was assisting Professor Snape in his lab. Unbeknownst to the professor, who was not aware of his presence, usually Harry fetched the ingredients, before Cicero prepared them for Severus to use.

However, on this morning, the professor's brewing took more time than usual, so that Harry had much time to observe the potions master's every move. In the nine months of assisting Cicero in the lab, Harry had watched the professor brew so often that he knew the brewing process of the most frequently used potions by heart.

_'I think Snape is ill,'_ he thought after closely observing the older wizard work. _'That's not his usual performance. I wished I could help him brew,'_ he thought, feeling horrified for the professor when Misty popped into the lab and brought a long list from Poppy, stating that all potions on the list were extremely urgent.

"Please tell Poppy I'll try to finish everything by tonight," Snape replied with an unreadable expression.

_'I think I'm going to come back tonight and help him,'_ Harry resolved, when the professor dismissed Cicero on time for dinner. Not wanting the elf to work more than he already did, he did not voice his idea to the elf but obediently walked to the Great Hall for dinner, knowing that Hermione would make a fuss if he did not show up.

Professor Snape caught everyone's attention due to his absence, however, Harry eased Minerva's mind by telling her that Professor Snape seemed to be very busy. _'As far as I know him, he wouldn't want anyone to make a fuss,'_ he thought and telepathically informed Hermione that he was going to spend the evening in the potions lab for once.

_'All right, then I'll go and help Poppy for a while,'_ Hermione finally thought back. _'She's very busy too.'_

HP

After dinner, Harry popped himself back into the potions lab, finding the professor towering over a cauldron as expected. Harry noticed in concern that the older wizard's cheeks were feverishly flushed and that he looked worse for the wear.

He was very careful, knowing that Snape was said to be a very private man and that he had no idea that he had been assisting Cicero in the lab since the beginning of the school year. Therefore, he remained invisible and did not prepare all ingredients for him like Cicero usually did. However, whenever the teacher took a small break to blow his nose, take a potion or when he continued with the actual brewing process, Harry quickly continued with whatever ingredient the professor had to prepare next, hoping the man didn't notice how quickly his work proceeded.

It was almost midnight, when the professor had just finished one of the last potions of his list with only two easy concoctions remaining, that Snape spoke up. "Cicero, are you here?"

Harry remained unmoving, completely shocked at the sudden question, before he finally got a grip on himself and replied, "I'm sorry sir, I'm not Cicero. It's Harry. I'm sorry for intruding your lab uninvited, but I think that you're not well enough tonight and need some help," he added, quickly, readying himself to pop away any minute now.

"Harry," the potions master said, sounding tired and surprised at the same time. "Why don't you make yourself visible if you're so kind as to assist?"

Harry cast the professor a surprised look, before he replied in a soft voice, "Usually I'm not allowed to make me visible when assisting the elves. Is it all right to turn visible now, sir?"

Snape nodded, seemingly tiredly, and Harry made himself visible to the professor. "Sir, may I perhaps brew the last two potions for you?" he asked, timidly. "You could sit down and watch that I don't do anything wrong..." He slowly trailed off, fearing the potions master's reaction.

Apparently feeling too horrible to not accept the kind offer, the professor agreed without even asking if he had ever brewed a potion before.

HP

During the following hour, the boy busied himself to prepare the ingredients and then carefully brewed a fever reducer as well as the potion for the wizard's flu.

Both of them he seemed to know by heart, and Severus slightly relaxed. _'He seems as adept at brewing as his mother was,'_ he thought, feeling extremely grateful for the boy's kind assistance.

When the flawless potions were simmering in the cauldrons, Severus sniffed at the liquids and tasted both with a small spoon, realising that they seemed to be as perfect as if he had brewed them himself. He asked the child if he knew how to magically bottle them, surprised when the boy nodded and not only wandlessly but also absolutely silently made the phials pop up on the table, before he equally distributed the concoctions with a small flick of his hand.

"That was amazing, Mr. Potter. Thank you very much for your help," Severus tiredly commended the boy, dreading that he still had to deliver the batches to Poppy.

"You're very welcome, sir," Harry replied, smiling, before he offered to take everything to the hospital wing."

Severus gratefully agreed and observed how the boy popped away taking the whole lot of batches with him.

_'I can't believe what he's able to do at the age of nine,'_ he thought, incredulously, wondering if he was delirious. _'Oh well, since he seems to accompany Cicero quite often, maybe I can question him sometime soon,' _he resolved, as he headed to his bedroom in relief.

HP

Still visible, Harry popped straight into Poppy's office, placing the boxes with the phials onto her desk. Grateful that the healer was just busy with some patients, he left everything as it was and popped back to his own room in Minerva's quarters in relief. Knowing that it was beyond midnight and that Hermione and Minerva would already be asleep, he swiftly transformed into his dog form and headed to Hermione's room, crawling under her covers. Snuggling into her instinctive embrace, he drifted into a slumber of absolute exhaustion.

When he woke up in the morning, he suddenly recalled what he had done last night. _'I wasn't allowed to show Snape that I can pop and make things appear on the table and such,'_ he thought, horrified.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing that Harry seemed very unsettled, while they waited in the living room for Minerva to get ready for breakfast. Hearing Harry's explanation, she frowned. "Maybe you better speak with Snape and ask him to keep everything from last night a secret, from the elves and from his colleagues," she finally advised him.

Harry looked up in clear determination. "That's it. I'll try to catch him before breakfast. I'll see you in the Great Hall."

HP

With that, Harry popped himself right before the door of Snape's office and carefully knocked, sensing that it wouldn't be appropriate to just pop himself inside.

To his relief, the professor was still in his rooms and opened the door just an instant later.

"Mr. Potter," he greeted the boy in apparent surprise and invited him inside.

"Please just call me Harry," Harry said, pleadingly, before he blurted out. "I'm sorry for last night. I tried to do everything as quickly as possible, and I forgot that I'm not allowed to let people know that I can pop or summon things or such. I'm sorry. Could you please keep everything that happened last night a secret from Cicero and also from your colleagues?"

A small smile played on the potions master's lips, as he replied, "All right Harry. I promise that I won't speak about the matter with everyone. I believe that I owe you as much."

Harry shook his head. "No sir, you don't owe me anything, but still, thank you very much." Giving the professor a sharp look, he asked in concern, "Are you feeling better this morning, sir?"

The potions master confirmed. "Your potion helped a lot. Again thank you very much for assisting last night."

"You're very welcome," Harry replied, smiling. "I'm glad that I could help."

Feeling very relieved at the professor's reaction, Harry walked through the dungeons together with the potions master, talking animatedly.

_'I wonder if Cicero will allow me to make myself visible in the lab, when I tell him that Poppy allowed Hermione the same,'_ Harry thought, as he took his place between Hermione and Rolanda Hooch at the breakfast table.

HP

However, if the children had expected to accompany the elves and assist with their work like on most mornings, they were mistaken. When they arrived in the elves' quarters, Malcolm informed them that Cicero was going to take them to a few secret parts of the castle, which were unknown to the humans.

'Maybe we're going to visit the Aperta house,' Hermione thought to Harry in amusement.

'Well, that might be fun and the elves might be able to give us some information, which we can't find anything,' Harry thought back, 'but on the other side, I'd love to have the house just for ourselves.'

'Yes, that's true, although it would be cool if we could become sorted there when we're going to attend classes at Hogwarts,' Hermione replied, smiling.

HP

First of all, Cicero led them into the dungeons, however, they did not stop at the potions lab but walked through a long passage, noticing that the air became more clammy as they went. Finally, they found themselves at a small, underground harbour at what seemed to be the edge of the lake.

Smirking about the children's surprised expressions, Cicero explained, "This is where the boats stay during the school year. They're only used on the first of September each year, when the new first-years travel from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts."

Hermione stared at the small boats in clear amazement. "Is it possible to ride a boat?" she then asked, eagerly, causing Cicero to chuckle.

"In fact, once a year, the elves allow the ten-year-old elf children to ride the boats across the lake and back," the elf explained. "Since you're going to have many classes together with the other elves, you'll be able to ride together with them. Everyone remains invisible though, so the humans don't know about the matter."

"Cool," Harry spoke up, exchanging an eager glance with Hermione.

HP

To the children's surprise, as soon as they walked back from the dungeons, Cicero led them out onto the grounds, making them wonder where they were heading.

"Excuse me Cicero, weren't you going to show us places within Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Yes of course," the tall elf replied in apparent amusement, as he continued to walk around the lake.

HP

"Each of the founders had their secret room," Cicero explained, patiently. "Today, I'm going to show you Salazar's Chamber of Secrets and Rowena's Room of Spells."

"Oh how interesting," Hermione said, enthusiastically, before she enquired about the details of each of the rooms, however, Cicero remained quiet.

At the far end of the lake, Cicero stopped to teach them a charm. "With this charm, you'll be able to speak any language that's needed," he informed them. "In Salazar's Chamber of Secrets, we're going to have to talk in Parseltongue, snake language," he added upon seeing Harry's questioning look. "We even need it to just open the Chamber."

Before Hermione could enquire where the Chamber was, considering that they found themselves at the edge of the lake, Cicero cast another spell at the children, stating that it would make them immune to the deadly power of a basilisk. "If not for this charm, you'd die if you looked into the yellow eyes of a basilisk," he explained.

"A basilisk?" Hermione mouthed.

Cicero turned to a small stone plate within the ground, of which both children were certain that they had never noticed it before, and hissed, "Open."

Hermione observed with mixed feelings how the stone plate moved side wards, revealing a dark hole.

"Follow me," the elf instructed them and seemingly fearlessly jumped ahead.

Exchanging a wide-eyed look, the children followed him, realising that the hole was not deep and ended up in a small corridor. They swiftly walked behind the elf until they reached a large room.

"This is Salazar's Chamber of Secrets," Cicero informed them. "Salazar's familiar, Amaterasu, is living here. "Amaterasu is a basilisk, however, a very cute and kind one."

Hermione was just about to ask how a basilisk could be cute, when Amaterasu slithered into the room.

=Ah visitors,= she greeted them in a friendly voice. =I haven't met the two of you before, but let me tell you that I love visitors,= she added and lowered her head in front of Harry.

=She wantsss you to pet her,= Cicero supplied, causing Harry to cast the elf an irritated look, before he obediently began to pet the large snake's head.

'How does it feel?' Hermione thought to him.

'A bit like leather, but cool,' Harry responded, continuing with his task.

They spent a while talking with Amaterasu, before they proceeded to further explore the chamber, which covered a comfortable looking living room that was built around a huge fireplace, a library containing of hundreds of potions books mostly written in Parseltongue as well as an enormous potions lab.

"Does Professor Snape know this place?" Harry asked, taking in the uncharacteristically bright room in obvious amazement.

Cicero shook his head. "It's not my secret to share," he then spoke up. "However, you as the heir of the founders and the owner of Hogwarts are certainly entitled to let him in on the secret."

Harry nodded in understand. "All right then, I will take him here sometime. This lab must be a treasure trove for a potions master."

"I believe so," Cicero agreed, grinning. "Now are you ready to leave?"

Saying their good-byes to Amaterasu, who really seemed to be a cutie, and promising to come to visit her again soon, the trio left the dark chamber through the way which they had used to enter it.

HP

Cicero led them back into the castle and up to the seventh floor, where he stood in front of a painting of two children, maybe a few years older than Harry and Hermione.

"These are Helena and Aguisa Ravenclaw," Cicero explained and asked the girls to let them into Rowena's Room of Spells.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks upon entering the room. It was the most beautiful little hall that she had ever seen. The Great Hall could be degraded to a mere barn in comparison to this wonderful hall.

The whole room was made of sparkling dark blue and golden mosaic tiles. Small towers of the same tiles were integrated into each corner of the room. "Absolutely beautiful," Hermione breathed, unable to take her eyes off the ceiling that was charmed equally to the one of the Great Hall.

"Yes, it's the prettiest room within the castle," Cicero agreed, smiling, before admitting that he sometimes came here with Misty to enjoy some quiet time. "Apart from being beautiful, however, this room is equipped with all kinds of safety charms." Seeing that the children looked at him, questioningly, he explained, "You can cast all kinds of spells at the outer walls and they will be cancelled by the walls. Therefore, it's the most excellent place to practise dangerous spells, as no harm can be done here."

During the following weeks, the elves sometimes took the children into Rowena's Room of Spells to practise various spells and also charms, and Harry and Hermione absolutely loved practising in their beautiful surroundings.

HP

It was only two weeks after Harry had helped Snape brew one evening that Harry hesitantly asked Cicero if he could show himself to Professor Snape. Seeing the elf cast him a surprised look, he explained that Hermione was now visibly assisting Misty and Poppy, and that he'd like to be able to occasionally speak with the potions master.

"Are you certain that Master Severus won't mind though?" Cicero asked, doubtfully.

"I'm sure," Harry replied and for the first time told his mentor about the evening when he had once assisted the professor.

"You should have called me," Cicero said, slightly reproachfully, however, relented when Harry told him how the professor had noticed his presence only by chance.

From that time onwards, Harry was allowed to make himself visible before accompanying Cicero to assist in the lab.

During the brewing process, the professor usually remained quiet, but sometimes, especially when Cicero had left to busy himself with other tasks, Snape spoke in a friendly voice with the boy. The professor mainly asked questions about their studies with the elves, however, Harry was very careful to not reveal anything that the elves would expect him to keep quiet.

HP

One day, the elves informed Hermione and Harry that they were going to take them to the Isle of Elves for their summer holidays again.

"We'll only be able to stay for one week," Malcolm informed them, "however, the elder elves requested that you come and remain on the Isle for a month, as they claim to have to teach you some important spells."

"What spells?" Hermione asked, curiously, however, Malcolm was unable to answer her question.

_'Oh well, some things only the elder elves know,'_ Hermione thought, remembering from the previous summer what high position the elder elves held.

HP

The headmaster had, even if only for the reason that he did not want to get onto his wife's bad side, grudgingly got used to Harry living in her quarters together with Hermione. However, when he heard about the children's plan to spend a whole month on the Isle of Elves, he protested, weakly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Please go into your room for a moment," the headmaster asked Hermione, before he settled down in his favourite armchair in Minerva's sitting room.

_'I don't think so,'_ Hermione thought in determination, glad that the headmaster was unaware of her Animagus form. An instant later, a small cat came to sit next to Minerva on the sofa.

"Harry my boy," Albus began to speak in his grandfatherly voice, which he seemed to prefer when talking to Harry, "Since you're human and not an elf, I believe that it would be wise if you were taught by humans."

'If the humans would teach us something reasonable,' Hermione thought to Harry, who unobtrusively nodded in her direction.

"Excuse me, Professor, but the Dursleys haven't taught me anything but cooking and cleaning," Harry spoke up in an upset voice.

"Alas, but my dear boy I'm not talking about your family at this time," the headmaster replied, gently. "I believe that no one has told you about the prophecy yet, and..."

"No human has told me about the Horcrux either, which was buried in my head when Voldemort attacked me years ago," Harry interrupted the old wizard, sounding quite angry.

"Where did you hear about the Horcrux?" Albus asked in a sharp voice. "You're much too young to know about such things."

Harry let out a mock chuckle. "Yes sir, because I've been running around with one in my head for years," he said, sarcastically.

The old wizard let out a long sigh. "You see, Harry, the problem is that there's nothing to do about it. Frankly speaking, Voldemort has to kill you in order for the Horcrux to be gone."

"Rubbish," Harry shouted, jumping from his seat.

"It's all right, Harry, please sit down," Minerva spoke up, calmingly.

"As I said, you're still too young for such conversations," the headmaster concluded, "however, from now onwards, I wish to train you myself."

"And Hermione?" Harry enquired, glaring at the headmaster.

"Ah, the young lady will be able to continue her studies with the elves," Albus said, calmly, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"No and no sir, I am not going to study with you, and I will not be separated from Hermione," Harry said in a firm voice. "When I have to fight Voldemort, Hermione will be at my side, so she needs the same training as I do, and believe me, sir, the elves are doing a great job at teaching us."

Only Minerva felt that the small cat on her lap was moving her head up and down as if to agree completely with Harry's words.

"I think so, too," she voiced her opinion.

"Hermione is only nine. Let her meet some nice boys at Hogwarts, and she will have other interests as to fight an evil wizard," Albus informed him.

"No sir," Harry replied, firmly. "You might not be aware of the matter, however, Hermione is bonded to me, and as soon as we're old enough, she'll be wearing my ring on her finger."

Ignoring Minerva's gasp at the revelation, the old wizard began to doubt Harry, not believing that he knew how to bond to a girl neither that Hermione would agree to such an early bond.

Harry chuckled, while the small cat jumped from Minerva's lap onto the floor and transformed into said girl.

"In fact, headmaster," Hermione spoke up, "it was me who bonded Harry to me and not the other way round." Seeing Minerva stare at her in disbelief, she explained, "When I accompanied you to the Dursleys' garden and saw Harry the first time, I wished to be able to communicate with him while being in my cat form, and I managed to bond to him. Ever since then, we've been able to communicate telepathically. A few weeks later, Hogwarts informed us that we were in fact betrothed."

She hesitantly looked at her guardian, feeling very much relieved upon seeing a smile play on the older witch's mouth.

"I'm very happy to hear that," Minerva said, warmly, "congratulations Hermione and Harry."

The headmaster sighed, as he turned the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Harry, you might not know this, but I'm your guardian in the magical world, and if..."

"No sir, you aren't," Harry interrupted the old wizard with obvious pleasure. "Bandhu, one of the elder elves, is my guardian in the magical world.

Albus grinned. "Oh believe me, as the head of the Wizengamot, it won't be difficult for me to have an elf declared as an unfit guardian for the boy who lived."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Hermione threw in, "considering that said guardian gave Harry the means to cure Remus Lupin from lycanthropy."

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"Albus," Minerva spoke up, clearly annoyed by the whole conversation, "I suggest, like I've already told you umpteen times before, that you just leave Harry in peace."

"I'd strongly advise you to do so, otherwise you won't see me again," Harry repeated the threat that he had already made to the headmaster a year ago. To emphasize his words, he turned himself invisible to the old wizard.

"I completely failed the boy," Albus mumbled into his beard, causing Minerva to nod.

"Albus, I'm sorry to say that, but I fully agree, and I'm extremely grateful towards Hermione and the elves who stepped in to save the sweet boy," she said, sternly.

HP

Albus retired to the peace and quiet of his office, feeling somehow devastated at Harry's revelations.

_'What did I do that everything went so wrong?'_ he wondered, choosing a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk. _'I completely messed up with Harry.'_

In absolute frustration, he told Fawkes about his conversation with Harry. However, not even the phoenix was on his side after hearing the whole story.

#You should have listened to Minnie-know-it-all,# Fawkes trilled, pleasantly. #The main point is though that the nestling is happy, isn't it? And if you ask me, he's doing just great.#

_'Well, it's not only that,'_ Albus thought, _'but also the fact that I wanted to be the one to help him deal with his burden. He still doesn't understand though. He's too young.'_

With that he decided to divert his thoughts and began to wonder if the Defence professor would manage to remain on his position over the end of the school year. _'Remus is indeed the best Defence professor that we had in decades,'_ he thought. _'I hope we've managed to overcome the curse by the changes that I made during the last summer.'_

HP

As if she had been able to read the headmaster's thoughts through the thick walls of the castle, which she was of course not, Hermione was pondering just the same matter.

"Harry," she spoke up, pensively. "Should we ask Hogwarts about Remus' position? I mean if it's still subjected to the curse, and if she'd be able to do something about it?"

Harry stared at the girl in surprise, before he agreed, thoughtfully. "You're right. It's better to be safe than sorry. Let's head to Aperta and speak with Hogwarts."

HP

Hogwarts patiently listened to what Hermione had to say, before she replied, pensively.

"I can sense that there's still a curse on the position, even after the change of the name, classroom and office. However, I might be able to help you."

"What do we need to do?" Harry beat Hermione asking.

"Bring the professor to me," Hogwarts replied. "Make him put his right hand against my wall and introduce him to me. Then I'll be able to see to it that he remains on the position as long as you as my owners want it."

"Hogwarts, thank you so much," Hermione blurted out, giving Harry an eager look. "Harry, shall we do it right away, before it might be too late?" she suggested, excitedly.

Harry agreed, and the two children made their way to the Defence professor's office.

HP

Remus Lupin opened the door, seemingly surprised to see the children visit him.

"Come in," he said, gently. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance, before Hermione finally spoke up. "We need you to speak with Hogwarts, sir." Noticing the professor's incredulous look, she revealed, "Harry as the heir of the founders is the owner of Hogwawrts. Therefore, we're able to speak with her."

"She told us that the curse on the Defence position wasn't broken, but that she could help you remain in the position as long as you wish, we merely have to introduce you to her," Harry took over explaining.

"Therefore, please put your right hand against the wall," Hermione continued, while Harry stepped next to an empty spot in the wall and placed his hand against it.

As soon as the professor had followed his example, he introduced him to the castle, who promised that she would protect the current professor from the curse.

"You never cease to surprise me," Remus spoke up, when he let himself sink into a seat and invited the children for a cup of cocoa. "What else are you capable of?"

The children exchanged a glance and shrugged, before Harry replied, "It was just by chance that we asked Hogwarts if the curse was broken. I'm very happy that you'll be able to remain at Hogwarts. Congratulations, Professor."

"Thank you Harry," Remus replied in a soft voice. "Your parents would be very proud of the fine young man that you've become."

Harry shook his head before admitting, "It's all because of Hermione. She rescued me from the Dursleys, she saw to it that we could study with the elves, and it was also her idea to speak with Hogwarts at all."

"Yes, you've got yourself a remarkable young lady at your side, Harry," Remus replied, smiling, causing Hermione to blush.

HP

Two weeks later, Hermione and Harry headed to the Isle of Elves together with their three elf mentors. When Anastasia successively pulled them into bear hugs, they had the impression as if it was only the day before that they had left the island. Everything was still the same, everyone seemed happy to have them back, and on the adults' order, they spent the first week playing with the children from the neighbourhood.

Only on the day before the adults had to return to Hogwarts, they went to see the elder elves - apart from a short visit on the first day to announce that they were back.

"Very good, are you ready to study hard?" Bandhu asked, giving them a sharp look.

"Yes Bandhu," both children replied in simultaneous eagerness.

HP

During the following weeks, the elder elves taught them several difficult spells, for example, three different spells for the detection of dark magic, a destruction spell for dark items to change them into dragon dung, as well as the revelation charm, of which Malcolm had told them before. It enabled them to look through invisibility cloaks, Polyjuice potion and Animagus forms.

Bandhu also introduced them to a shield charm for the summoning of dark items, stating that it was dangerous to make them just pop up in front of themselves without having the shield charm in place.

"Wizards and witches also have a shield charm," he explained, grinning upon adding, "Ours is much more powerful though."

However, at the same time, he informed them that the charm was extremely difficult and that he did not expect them to be able to apply it before the following summer.

As usual, Bandhu turned out to be right, and much too soon for their liking, their holidays on the island were over.

'Too bad that we can't bring Minerva here, then we could stay here for another four weeks,' Hermione thought to Harry during the farewell party on the beach, to which Anastasia had invited the whole neighbourhood along with the elder elves.

'Yes, that's true,' Harry thought back. 'On the other hand, it's great that humans aren't allowed on the island, so that the elves can do as they want. I really feel at home here.'

'Me too,' Hermione agreed, smiling.

HP

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry decided that they could as well give the elves a break and just assist Poppy and Severus themselves.

Misty and Cicero, who had just become engaged with their mistress' and master's permission, gladly accepted Poppy's and Severus' suggestion to spend two quiet weeks on the Isle of Elves without worrying about them.

Malcolm, however, insisted on remaining at Hogwarts, and one afternoon, when all the teachers were stuck in a staff meeting, he took it upon himself to show the children to Helga Hufflepuff's library. Although it consisted to ninety percent of books about healing and potions, it could almost rival the Hogwarts library in its dimension and beauty.

"This is absolutely amazing," Hermione blurted out after an hour of skimming a few bookshelves. "I need to bring Poppy here."

The children spontaneously decided to bring both Poppy and Severus to see Helga's library at the next opportunity.

"Speaking of that, I must also take Severus to Salazar's lab," Harry suddenly remembered, wondering how he could have forgotten such an important matter.

"That's true, but with travelling to the Isle of Elves, practising the spells that the elves taught us, assisting Poppy and Severus and spending the afternoons with Minerva we just didn't have much time," Hermione said, sighing.

"Maybe it's time for some quality time in our Animagus forms," Harry replied, and Hermione fully agreed, before the children went back to engrossing themselves in the fascinating contents of Helga's library.

HP

By the time Malcolm called them stating that dinner was going to commence in the Great Hall any minute now, the children deeply regretted that they had to leave the amazing room, which had quickly advanced to being their favourite room at Hogwarts.

None of them could know at this time that, just a couple of years later, they would once despise the room after spending hours, days or even weeks of skimming every book inside, trying to find a specific spell in vain.

HP

Their third year of studying with the elves turned out to be the most interesting. Together with the ten-year-old elf children, they had classes with the goblins, who trained them in goblin knowledge, the goblin language Gobbledegook, sword fighting, warding and business every morning.

At first, Hermione and Harry as well as most of the elf children were outright scared of Leafgrinder, who was their instructor in Sword fighting and Warding. However, Twinkle, who used to arrange the elves' studies with the goblins, assured them that Leafgrinder was famous for his menacing attitude, however, did not mean any harm to any of them. With that knowledge in mind, the children slowly became used to the goblin, and all the other classes were taught by Buckbean, who was an extremely friendly goblin.

HP

To Hermione's and Harry's relief, neither goblin lost a word about the matter that they were attending the class in spite of not being elves. Only a few weeks into the school year, when Hermione approached Buckbean after the last morning class to ask a few questions about Gobbledegook, Buckbean commended them for their eagerness and enquired about the reason for them being in that class.

After explaining about living at Hogwarts and being taught by the elves, Hermione asked why the goblins did not teach human students as well, causing Buckbean to let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"Young lady, you must know that humans don't think highly of goblins. They allow them to do their business for them, knowing that the goblins are better at business than humans. However, they wouldn't trust the goblins with anything else. In fact, humans don't think any higher of us than of the elves, whom they have enslaved centuries ago."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a determined look. "We don't know how far we'll be able to change the magical world for the better, but we'll try," Hermione promised in a firm voice.

"Just like we'll try to make the wizards rescind the Statute of Supremacy, we'll fight for an improvement of the humans' relationship with the goblins," Harry promised, causing Buckbean to smile.

"Mr. Potter, the goblins would really appreciate it, and I promise you now that I will speak with Ragnok about the two of you and that we'll be here for you if either of you ever need the goblins' help, not only in this matter but in general."

Hermione and Harry profusely thanked the kind goblin, before they quickly popped back to Hogwarts, knowing that they had to hurry if they still wanted to eat lunch in the Great Hall.

HP

During the afternoons, Malcolm taught them three times a week, concentrating on difficult elf magic like the revelation charm, which the children still had to practise and perfect, or the time charm, which allowed them to pop forward or back in time up to five hours.

"I wonder why the goblins teach the elves so much of their secrets," Hermione spoke up, thoughtfully, looking up from her Gobbledegook book, when they were sitting in the living room together with Minerva after a long morning of trying to ward one of the training rooms in Gringotts. "I've never heard of goblins having classes with the elves."

Minerva looked up from the parchments that she was grading and said, "The goblins are famous for placing their business above everything. Maybe they see it as a way to strengthen their business with the elves."

Harry remained thoughtful for a moment, before he agreed with Minerva. "I wonder why the humans are too stuck-up to learn from the goblins though," he then added and explained, "Today, oh well, the whole week in fact, we learned to ward a room, and Leafgrinder told us that if we manage the warding, we'd as well be able to ward large buildings like for example Hogwarts."

Hermione quickly added what they had heard from Buckbean in their conversation about the relationship between humans and goblins and that they intended to fight for better relations to the elves and the goblins in the future.

Minerva listened in clear surprise. "I believe that this is a very honourable idea," she then spoke up. "However, it'll be extremely difficult, and under the current Minister of Magic, the chances for a change are almost inexistent. I want you to know, however, that if there's anything that I can do for you, you'll have my full support in the matter."

"Thank you Minerva," Hermione and Harry replied, simultaneously, feeling very much reassured by the professor's reassurance.

HP

Before they realised how fast the time passed, their third and last year of studies with the elves came to an end.

"After the holidays, we're going to be Hogwarts students," Hermione spoke up in excitement one evening.

"Yes," Harry agreed, somehow not overly excited.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Are you not looking forward?"

Harry shrugged. "On the one hand yes, but on the other hand, I'm going to miss our classes with the elves and the goblins," he replied in a soft voice.

"That's true," Hermione agreed, letting out a deep sigh. "I'd especially want to continue our sword fighting class."

"Why don't you ask the goblins if there was a way you could continue sword fighting?" Minerva suggested. "It wouldn't be a problem to pay for a class if one of them could teach you."

"We'll ask Leafgrinder tomorrow," Hermione resolved, nodding contentedly.

"Or Buckbean," Harry voiced his opinion. "He might be able to arrange something for us."

"Yes, that might be better," Hermione agreed.

HP

They spoke with Buckbean in the morning, and the goblin promised to arrange something for them, however, during the remainder of the week, they did not get a response.

"Oh well, don't worry, children. No response is still better than a negative one," Minerva told them, smiling, only to add, "A negative response is often much faster than a positive one."

Seeing the children nod their agreement, she continued to speak. "There's something that I'd like to speak about with you," she said, seemingly hesitating. "I don't think you've met my friend Augusta yet. She's raising her grandson Neville, who is just as old as the two of you. Her grandson is a very quiet, shy boy, and he doesn't have any friends, probably because he's so shy. Now, when I met Augusta in the Wizengamot meeting on Tuesday evening, she told me that her grandson was a little scared of attending Hogwarts, and I thought maybe we could invite him here so that he could meet the two of you before coming to Hogwarts, where everyone and everything will be new for him."

"Of course," Hermione and Harry replied, simultaneously, like they more and more frequently happened to do.

"Please invite him, and we'll try to become friends with him," Hermione added, smiling.

"Thank you dears," Minerva said, returning the smile. "I knew that I could rely on you to be kind to the Neville. I haven't met him for a few years, however, I believe that you'll get on well with him."

With that, she went to the fireplace to call her friend and arranged for Neville to visit her and her children on Sunday afternoon.

Never having met any other human child, apart from the students, who were all at least a year older than them, Hermione and Harry were very excited to meet Neville and spent most of Saturday making plans how to occupy the boy.

However, when they were enjoying their dinner at the Griffindor table sitting next to the Weasley twins on Saturday evening, an owl brought a letter to Harry that immediately wiped all thoughts of meeting a new friend from their minds.

HP

_'Dear Harry and Hermione,  
This is to inform you that Ragnok wishes to meet you on Monday after your last morning class. I shall accompany you to his office.  
Best regards  
Buckbean'_

'What?' Harry thought to Hermione, and the two children exchanged a horrified glance.

'Did we do something wrong?' Hermione thought back, worriedly.

Harry shrugged, as he slid the parchment into his robe pocket. 'Maybe it's just because we requested to have sword fighting classes.'

"Now tell us..."

"... Do the elves occasionally teach you..."

"... any useful pranks?" Fred and George suddenly enquired.

"No, not really," Harry was the first to reply, thinking to Hermione, 'And if they did, we'd try them out on the twins, wouldn't we?'

'Exactly,' Hermione replied, inwardly chuckling.

In fact, since they had taken turns sitting at all house tables for the meals ever since Harry had revealed himself to the headmaster and his colleagues, they knew most of the students and really liked the always funny twins.

"We don't play pranks," Hermione whispered to the twins, adding, "Do you know who my guardian is?"

"Oh right..."

"... we almost forgot..."

"... that could mean real trouble," the twins replied in a funny singsong.

"We'll always be happy to watch though," Harry told them in a small voice, smirking. _'Especially if it's a prank against the headmaster,'_ he thought, still not able to really warm up with the old wizard, even if the man usually behaved in a friendly way towards him when he came to join Minerva in her living room.

"We'll think about something..."

"... during the summer holidays," the twins promised, grinning mischievously.

HP

Sunday morning passed much too slow for the children's liking, and after lunch, they were sitting around the fireplace waiting, before they observed in anticipation how a boy of about their own size arrived.

Seemingly hesitantly, he stepped out of the fireplace, anxiously looking around.

"Hello," Hermione spoke up first, holding out her hand to the seemingly shy boy. "You must be Neville. I'm Hermione, and this is my best friend, Harry."

"Hello Hermione, hello Harry," Neville said, smiling. "Thank you for having me."

Hermione shook her head. "Thank you for coming," she replied and ushered the boy to take a seat on the sofa, before she called Malcolm and asked for tea.

Soon, the children were engrossed in large helpings of strawberry cheesecake, which was as delicious as everything that the elves made.

"So you're going to become a student at Hogwarts from September just like Hermione and me?" Harry enquired in a faint attempt to make conversation with the boy.

"Yes," Neville replied, however, Hermione and Harry noticed that he did not seem spectacularly excited about the matter.

"Are you not looking forward to it?" Hermione enquired, adding, "We can't wait to become students, although I really don't want to be sorted into a house. I'd rather choose my friends myself."

"My granny always says that my magical abilities aren't much beyond of that of a Squib," Neville admitted in a small voice, causing Hermione and Harry to stare at him in disbelief.

"And why is that?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow at the boy.

Neville let out a deep sigh, before he explained that his grandmother had taught him many supposed-to-be easy spells, however, that his spell casting seemed to be very weak.

"We don't even have wands yet, since the elves do all spells wandlessly," Hermione said, pensively. "Do you have your own wand already?"

Neville shook his head. "My granny told me that I don't need a wand, because I can have that of my father," he explained in a grave voice, only to add, "My parents are at St. Mungo's and don't need theirs anymore."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Neville, as far as we heard, the wand chooses the wizard or witch, so other people's wands usually don't work for someone."

"Yes, that's true," Harry agreed, giving Neville a thoughtful look.

'Let's try to teach him something easy without giving anything away that the elves wouldn't want us,' he thought to Hermione, who returned an appreciative look.

"Neville, let's try out something," Hermione said in determination and led the boy through her room into the common room of the Aperta house.

"Where are we?" Neville asked in obvious confusion.

"We'll tell you later on," Hermione promised and made a medium-size red ball pop up on the floor in front of herself. Putting the ball onto her flat hand, she uttered, "Play with me."

In front of Neville's disbelieving eyes, the ball began to jump from her hand, hit the floor once before he bounced off the wall and returned to her hand. The process repeated itself about a dozen times, before the ball finally remained on her hand.

"This is one of the earliest spells that the elf children learn," Hermione explained, smiling. "Will you try?"

Neville's eyes lit with excitement, as he eagerly accepted the ball from the girl and began to play. After eight times, the ball returned to stay on his hand.

"That was very well done, Neville," Harry commended the boy, smiling broadly. "Your magic is nowhere near that of a Squib. You're quite powerful, believe me."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed.

"Why don't you come with us when we're going to go to get wands for ourselves?" Harry suggested.

Neville sighed. "I can't just buy a wand without my granny's permission. You must know that she's very strict."

"All right then, we'll speak about the matter with Professor McGonagall," Hermione resolved. "Maybe she'll be able to convince your grandmother that you need your own wand."

"Can you show me some other spells?" Neville asked, eagerly, and the children spent the rest of the afternoon practising the simplest spells that the elves used to teach their youngsters.

Only on time for dinner, a very happy Neville stepped into the fireplace to return home, promising to visit again very soon.

HP

"He's really nice," Harry spoke up, observing the green flames die down after the boy had left. "I hope all of our new classmates will be as nice as him."

"Yes that's true," Hermione agreed. "Still I hate the idea of being sorted into just one single house. I'm going to miss taking turns sitting at the house tables for every meal. And what..." her eyes widened in horror at the sudden idea, "... if we get sorted into different houses?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

"Let's ask Hogwarts," Harry said, pensively, "if there's anything that we can do to prevent that scenario."

"Nothing easier than that," the castle replied to their question, chuckling. "As far as I know the two of you, and I think that I know you a little by now, you'd fit into all houses, but I think the Aperta house would be the most adequate for you."

"But that's not even used as a house," Hermione replied in confusion.

"You only have to see to it that Sopho gets to know about it," Hogwarts explained. "If he knows about it, he can sort students there."

"But why wouldn't he know?" Harry asked, incredulously. "I thought it was Godric Gryffindor who invented the Sorting Hat, so he must already know about the Aperta house."

The castle chuckled again. "Yes that's true," she admitted, "however, by the time the house was abolished, all the information was taken from all beings within the whole magical world. No one but me knows about it."

"Excuse me Hogwarts, but Sopho is a magical artefact, isn't he?" Hermione asked, incredulously. "Since when are artefacts beings?"

"Oh well, that's a valid point," Hogwarts had to admit. "Maybe Sopho knows then but can't do anything about it because the headmaster isn't aware of the matter. Perhaps you should inform the headmaster then or ask the deputy headmistress to speak with him about it."

"That we'll do," Hermione replied in determination. "Come Harry, let's go and speak with Minerva."

HP

Right after dinner, Hermione and Harry informed Minerva about the fifth house and led the stunned professor through the secret door in Hermione's room into the common room - after explaining that Hogwarts had told them about the house years ago.

Minerva shook her head in apparent disbelief. "Leave it to the two of you to discover an ancient house within Hogwarts," she mumbled, incredulously.

"Minerva, could you please tell Albus about it?" Hermione asked, pleadingly.

"We think that maybe we'll get both sorted into the house if it's opened again by the time of our Sorting," Harry added.

Minerva glared at the children. "No no dears, it's upon you to inform the headmaster, considering that it was you who discovered the house, be it with or without Hogwarts' help," she said in a firm voice. "Where does this door lead by the way?" she enquired, pointing to the portrait hole that was void of any portrait.

"To an unused wing behind the Ravenclaw house," Hermione informed her, and the children led the old witch who had become close to a mother figure to both of them, through the empty corridors home into their quarters.

"Let's speak with Albus right away," Minerva decided and opened the connecting door to her husband's office to call the headmaster over.

"Minerva, please don't tell him about the secret door," Hermione whispered to the older witch, when she took her seat in her favourite armchair, motioning the children to take seats as well.

Minerva nodded firmly, casting the children a small smile.

HP

A few minutes later, Albus entered the room and kissed Minerva, before he took a seat in the other armchair. Finally, he offered everyone a lemon drop, which everyone politely declined, and looked around in clear expectation.

"There's something that the children would like to tell you," Minerva said, smiling.

Exchanging a quick look with Harry, Hermione began to speak. "A while ago, Harry and I discovered a fifth house, the Aperta house," she informed the headmaster. "According to Hogwarts, the founders built it for the indecisive students with Roxana Ravenclaw as the head of the house."

"And we'd like to ask if it was possible to open the house again," Harry added, thinking to himself that the Weasley twins were having an impact of them considering how often he recently completed Hermione's explanations.

Albus remained pensive for a minute, before he nodded in understanding. "Please show me to the Aperta house," he requested, seemingly interested.

HP

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Harry led the two professors through what used to be their secret house. They exchanged an hopeful look upon hearing the teachers to confirm to each other that everything necessary like the correct number of dormitories and lavatories on both sides existed, so that not much preparation would be necessary to call the lost house back into life.

"Maybe we can find a portrait of Roxana Ravenclaw somewhere, so that she could guard the portrait hole," Harry suggested, causing Hermione to cast him an excited look.

"Yes, and perhaps one of the founders for the common room," she added and, realising that the professors were still looking around the top floor, laid her hand against the wall.

"Hogwarts, is there a portrait of Roxana and another one of the founders, which we can use for the Aperta house?" she asked, urgently.

"Yes my dear," Hogwarts replied, gently. "Tomorrow, I'll guide you to the founders' quarters, which you will be able to access as their heirs. There, you can find several portraits and can ask the founders if anyone will be willing to oversee your new house."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Hogwarts, you're the best," she said, gratefully.

"Thank you very much, Hogwarts," Harry added, grinning.

"Professors," Hermione addressed Minerva and Albus who chose that instant to step back into the common room, "will you please leave the choice of the portrait and the decoration of the common room to us? Hogwarts promised to help us finding an adequate portrait."

They realised immediately that the headmaster did not like the idea at all. However, he nodded and grudgingly relented, instructing them to show him the house a week prior to the beginning of the new school year at the latest.

"Thank you," Hermione and Harry blurted out in excitement.

HP

'I can't wait to get to see the founders' quarters tomorrow,' Hermione thought to Harry, when the small dog crawled into her bed that evening, where he still spent every night.

'Me too, but before that, we have the meeting with Ragnok,' Harry reminded her.

Hermione let out a long sigh, before she bade Minerva good night, unaware that her guardian inwardly smiled at the cuteness of the small dog that was cuddled into the girl's stomach when she came to tuck her daughter in.

"Good night, Hermione and Harry," she replied, showing her smile.

HP

Monday morning passed far too slow for Hermione's and Harry's liking, but finally, their last morning class was over, and Buckbean was waiting for them to take them to Ragnok's office.

"Don't worry, children. You're not in trouble with the director," Buckbean reassured them, apparently realising that their steps became slower by the minute when they followed him through the halls of Gringotts.

HP

"Director Ragnok," Harry was the first to greet the goblin, adding in fluent Gobbledegook, "Thank you very much for taking your valuable time to meet us today."

"We hope that your business is flowing," Hermione added, equally in Gobbledegook, making Ragnok look at the children in clear appreciation.

HP

"Harry and Hermione, I welcome you to Gringotts," Ragnok replied, sounding less intimidating than the children had imagined him to be.

"I've heard that you have intensely studied goblin knowledge during this school year, and I've been told of your very open minded opinion towards wizards, elves and goblins," the director continued. "I was also told that you wish to continue studying goblin knowledge, and I appreciate it very much. Together with Buckbean, who is my assistant director, we have decided to present both of you with the title 'Friend of the goblins'."

Hermione and Harry slightly bowed in front of the director. Even if they had never heard of such a title, they instinctively knew that it was a great honour for a wizard or witch to receive it, especially for a person of their age.

"Excuse me sir," Hermione hesitantly spoke up, still using the goblins' language, "we know that this is a great honour for us, however, what exactly does this title imply?"

Ragnok stared at them in what seemed to be disbelief, and Hermione was just about to apologise, when he began to laugh aloud.

"Yes, that's a valid question," he then admitted and finally explained, "As a friend of the goblins, you're entitled to carry a goblin made sword, you're allowed to study at Gringotts as well as use our library and other facilities. You'll also receive any kind of aid in case you need our support."

Almost stunned by the goblin's revelation, Harry and Hermione profusely thanked the director, who merely nodded and continued to speak, "From your side, you promise the goblins your undivided loyalty, which means that you will keep the goblins' secrets and will never act against a member of our nation if not provoked by said goblin."

"We promise," Hermione and Harry replied at the same time.

"I see we have a deal," Ragnok said, seemingly contented, before he invited Hermione and Harry to have lunch together with Buckbean and himself in the goblin's dining hall.

HP

During lunch, Buckbean suggested to the children that they could come to Gringotts for their studies every Saturday, knowing that they wouldn't have time during the week once Hogwarts was going to begin in September.

"We have to ask my guardian," Hermione replied, eagerly, "but I don't think she'll mind."

"She won't," Harry reassured her, telepathically reminding her that it had been Minerva who had suggested that they should ask the goblins to continue teaching them.

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday morning then," Buckbean told them when they finished dining. "Please come to my office at nine o'clock in the morning."

"We'll be there," Harry promised, leaving it to Hermione to voice their gratitude.

HP

Minerva frowned upon hearing their news. "Congratulations," she finally said. "I believe that it's a great honour for you that you've gained the trust not only of the elves but also of the goblins. That's quite amazing, and I've never heard of anyone who has achieved this before. The only problem that I can envision, considering how much you've already learned from the elves and the goblins, is that you might be incredibly bored with your classes here at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Harry looked at the old witch in surprise and exchanged a glance, before Hermione replied in a soft voice, "I don't think that we're going to get bored. From what we heard from the older students, the topics which are taught in the classes here seem to be very much different from what we learned from the elves or the goblins. I'm not worried about that," she added, grinning at Harry, who nodded his consent.

Minerva was not convinced, however. _'Maybe it was a mistake to have the elves teach them,' _she thought, observing the children in concern. _'Perhaps it would have been better if I had allowed them to attend our classes two years earlier. Oh well, it's too late now anyway, and on the other hand, maybe they learned more useful things that they'd have studied in our classes by now. If they can work on a better relationship between our world and the elves and goblins, it will be a benefit for the whole magical world.'_

HP

After dinner, Hermione and Harry slid into one of the alcoves near the entrance hall and spoke with Hogwarts about a visit to the founders' quarters.

"Go to the corridor in front of the hospital wing and walk straight on," Hogwarts instructed them. "After a few steps, you'll see a portrait of my founders. Just tell them that I sent you," she added in her usual, gentle voice.

The children hurried towards the spot of which the castle had told them, cleaning the corridor as they went, surprised to notice a life size portrait of the four founders.

"Good evening," Hermione addressed the portrait, "Hogwarts sent us to visit your quarters."

"We'd like to borrow a portrait that would be willing to guard the entrance to the Aperta house," Harry added.

"Hello children," Rowena Ravenclaw was the first to reply. "I know who you are. You must be Harry, our many times great grandson and the first heir of all four of us." Turning her eyes to the girl, she added, "And you must be Hermione, Harry's future wife. Please come in and ask the portraits inside. I'm sure you'll find one that would be willing to help you with Aperta house."

Hermione and Harry thanked the founder, before they observed, startled, how Rowena leaned into Godric's embrace, while Helga stepped closer to Salazar and the portrait swung back, leaving a small corridor between the two witches. They hesitantly stepped through the opening and entered what seemed to be a living room. It was built around a large fireplace and was decorated with antique looking furniture that seemed to be a mixture from different times.

_'I wonder when these rooms were used the last time,'_ Hermione thought, as she curiously looked around.

"Welcome to our quarters," the other witch in another life size portrait that was decorating the wall opposite of the fireplace spoke up. "I'm Helga," she said before introducing the other founders to the children. "Give me a moment," she then added, "to fetch Rowena' sister Roxana and my sister Ceridwen. They'll both be very happy to meet you."

An instant later, two more witches entered the portrait and greeted them.

"As the children told us at the entrance door, they need a portrait to guard the entrance to the Aperta common room," Rowena spoke up, turning to the other adults in the portrait. "Is any of you interested?"

"I'd love to guard the fifth house for the students," Ceridwen spoke up, quickly.

"Is the Aperta house going to be used again?" Roxana spoke up in clear surprise that turned into a broad smile upon the children's nod. "It was a magnificent house, and I believe that Ceridwen will be a wonderful guardian for your entrance. She's one of the nicest witches whom I've ever met."

"Why thank you Roxana," Ceridwen replied, slightly blushing at the praise.

"Thank you very much," Harry said, gratefully. "We really appreciate it." Slightly hesitating, he glanced at Hermione, who nodded in determination.

"Thank you Ceridwen," she echoed, before asking, "Excuse me for asking, but do you perhaps have another portrait of all of you, which we could use inside the common room, so that all students would be able to communicate with you?"

"Now now," Salazar Slytherin suddenly spoke up, seemingly grumpy. "You're mighty impolite, aren't you? Coming here just to collect portraits for the fifth house. Don't you have a headmaster who provides such things? We don't even know who you are, especially since you don't seem much older than first-years and did nothing to introduce yourselves."

HP

Two hours of conversation with all four founders and their two relatives later, Hermione and Harry left the founders quarters and returned to the Aperta house.

"Thank Merlin the other founders aren't as grumpy as Salazar," Harry whispered, when they entered the common room.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh well, at least he became significantly nicer when he heard that we're friends with Amaterasu."

"That's true," Harry admitted, before he tried to make Ceridwen's portrait pop up right in front of the entrance. However, as much as he tried, the portrait did not do as much as appear in front of him.

"I wonder why it doesn't work," Hermione said in confusion after trying herself in vain.

Harry sighed. "We need to go back and ask the founders," he finally said, letting out a huge yawn.

"I'm tired, too," Hermione admitted. "We can ask Malcolm tomorrow. Maybe it's not possible to just pop portraits."

Malcolm chuckled upon the children's problem. "In order to use a portrait, which is already attached to a wall somewhere, you must use a different spell," he then informed the children and taught them how to pop a portrait.

Ten minutes later, Ceridwen's portrait was attached to the entrance of Aperta house, and a painting with all four founders was overseeing the common room.

"Excuse me Malcolm," Hermione spoke up, looking around the common room. "The furniture and everything here is quite old. Do you think the elves could do something about it or teach us how to improve this house?"

Malcolm thought about the matter for a moment, before he replied, "I'm not good at household spells, but I'll introduce you to Lissy and Silly. They'll surely help you. Come with me to the elves quarters."

Hermione and Harry spent the afternoons and evenings of the remaining days of the school year renovating and decorating the Aperta common room as well as the dormitories and lavatories with Lissy's and Silly's help.

Knowing the colours of the other houses, the children used white as the basic colour and applied patterns of animals in various pastel colours to the walls, the curtains around the beds as well as the sofas and chairs in the common room.

"I really like it," Hermione finally said, as she stood in the common room and looked around on the last day of classes.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "I think it looks good but completely different from all the other houses." Turning to the portraits of Ceridwen and that of the founders, he asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Ceridwen was - as usual - the first to comment on his question.

However, Rowena and Helga soon followed in agreement, while Salazar mumbled something that sounded like "Too bright."

HP

Like during the previous summers, Hermione and Harry spent the first month on the Isle of Elves. Apart from frequenting the huge elves' library on the island, they enjoyed themselves playing with the elf children, but also studied a lot under the watchful eyes of the elder elves.

As usual, they were almost sad when they had to return to Hogwarts. However, knowing that they were soon going to be first-years made it a little easier to leave what had become their second home this time, since both of them were very excited to finally be able to become students at the school they loved so much.

"If you encounter any problem with the evil wizard, come here and ask for help at any time," Bandhu instructed them, when the children came to say good-bye. "Otherwise, I'll see you next summer."

"Of course," Hermione and Harry replied, simultaneously.

HP

Back at Hogwarts, they inwardly groaned at the prospect of still having four weeks of holidays before their first school year as students was going to commence.

However, even if the goblins only taught them on Saturdays, they gave them so much homework, not only in form of written homework but also expected them to practise and perfect every spell or sword movement that they were taught, so that they had to spend most of the mornings doing their homework and preparation for the following Saturday.

In the afternoons, they spent some quality time with Minerva, but also had time to assist Poppy respectively Severus with their preparations for the upcoming school year.

HP

One day, when they just returned home after spending the afternoon assisting Minerva with the timetables for the new school year, the headmaster entered the living room, smiling at the children.

"I'd like to speak with you about something important," he announced and offered them a lemon drop before making sure that everyone was looking at him in expectation.

"Rumors are getting louder," he began, "that Voldemort is not dead, but that he has only been recovering since Harry beat him as a baby and that he's getting stronger nowadays. Now, the safest places in the British magical world are Hogwarts and as second, Gringotts."

"All right sir," Hermione threw in, while Harry nodded in understanding, unaware that Albus was going to tell them a story, which seemed quite far-fetched to the children.

Glancing at his wife, Albus told the children about Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, that Nicholas was a good friend of him, a famous alchemist in fact, and that he had developed the Philosopher's stone. "The Flamels are already six hundred years old, however, they fear that with Voldemort getting stronger the stone was neither safe with them nor at Gringotts. Therefore, I promised them to keep the stone here at Hogwarts," he explained.

"Excuse me sir," Hermione asked, incredulously. "Why would it be safer here than at Gringotts? If the goblins knew about the stone, I think that it would be much more securely guarded than here in the school."

The headmaster could not help smiling at the girl's eagerness. "That's right my dear, alas, we don't have sufficient confidence in the goblins to entrust them with this. Therefore, as I mentioned, we're going to hide the stone at Hogwarts," he continued and explained about the third-floor corridor, where a three-headed dog was going to guard a trap-door. "Each of the professors, which means Minerva and I as well as Professors Snape, Lupin, Sprout, Flitwick and Quirrell, has added a riddle to make it impossible for anyone to steal the stone," he added in a firm voice.

"Professor Quirrell?" Hermione threw in, questioningly.

"Yes, in fact I had spoken with Quirinus Quirrell about two years ago and asked him to become our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. However, he was on an errand and promised to contact me upon his return." He thoughtfully stroked his beard, as he continued, "Since we don't need a new Defence professor anymore, I've decided to employ him as History of Magic teacher, which so far has been taught by Professor Binns, a ghost."

"As to why I am telling you this," he then said, sounding pensive. "Harry, if I remember correctly you told me once that you knew about the prophecy concerning you and Voldemort." Seeing the children nod, he continued, "When Voldemort comes back, which is just a matter of time, you'll be in danger. Therefore, Minerva and I have decided to keep you informed about everything concerning Voldemort, including mere precautions. One more reason is that since you're able to communicate with Hogwarts, I'd like to ask you to speak with the castle about the stone. Maybe she will be able to support us in keeping it safe."

"She surely will," Hermione spoke up, worriedly reaching for Harry's hand.

"We'll be all right," Harry said in a soothing voice. "Remember how many spells the elder elves have taught us in order to fight him."

"Please don't speak to anyone about what I've told you today," Albus instructed the children in a strict voice, causing them both to promise their secrecy.

HP

At lunchtime on the following day, two new members were sitting at the table in the Great Hall.

One was of about the same age as Hermione and Harry, and Severus introduced the boy as his godson Draco.

"Hello Draco," Hermione and Harry greeted the boy, who returned a small smile.

"It would be nice if you could include Draco in some of your activities," Severus addressed Harry, who smiled, comfortingly.

"That we will do," he promised, taking the empty seat next to Draco, while Hermione nodded, eagerly, and proceeded to sit on Harry's other side.

"Hermione, Harry, this is Professor Quirrell, our new professor for History of Magic," Albus finally introduced the other newcomer.

Although Quirrell returned their greeting in a friendly way, Hermione somehow found the professor strange, even if she didn't know what exactly was strange. She became quickly distracted, however, noticing that Harry mostly played with his food.

'Harry what's wrong?' she thought to him in concern.

'Nothing dear, I was just thinking about something,' Harry replied, telepathically. 'What are we going to do with Draco?'

HP

'We can show Draco the Aperta house,' Hermione thought back to Harry. 'Maybe he has some ideas for improvement of our decorations and such. Remember, we have to show the house to Albus next week.'

Harry immediately agreed, and the children took Draco into the new house, explaining about it as they walked through the empty corridors.

"A fifth house," Draco commented in clear surprise. "How intriguing. It would surely be interesting to get sorted there, although my father would be extremely upset if I became sorted anywhere else than Slytherin."

"Why?" Harry asked, simply.

Draco stared at him with what seemed like a combination of surprise and amusement. "In case you don't know, my father has been and still is a big supporter of the Dark Lord, and most of his followers have been in Slytherin. I'm not my father though," he added in a small voice, "even if he expects me to blindly follow him."

"Oh well Draco, that's your own choice," Hermione said in a soft voice.

"You'll be able to make your own decisions," Harry added, smiling at the blonde boy. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"A week," Draco replied, grinning, just when they entered the common room. "You did that decorating?" he then queried in clear disbelief. "That must be quite advanced magic."

Hermione and Harry chuckled, before Hermione explained, "Since we came to live at Hogwarts three years ago, we've been taught by the elves and the goblins, and the elves instructed us how to decorate."

Ignoring the sneer that appeared on Draco's face, Harry enquired, "Do you think it looks all right?"

"I think it looks good. Maybe you'd need a door leading to the office of the head of house though," Draco replied, pensively. "I only know the Slytherin common room, but there's a direct connection to Uncle Severus' office."

"That's a brilliant idea," Hermione commended the boy.

"Unfortunately, we don't even have a clue who's going to be the head of Aperta house," Harry added. "But it won't be a problem to make such a connection once it's decided."

"What do you think about playing Quidditch?" Draco then suggested, causing Hermione and Harry to agree with the unexpected suggestion.

"Hermione doesn't overly like to fly, but I love it," Harry informed the boy and explained, "I've been allowed to join the house teams in their practice sometimes."

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, before she threw in, "I know for a fact that the four team captains are having a bet where Harry is going to be sorted, because all of them want him as their Seeker."

Draco merely quirked an eyebrow. "Let's go then. I challenge you to a Seeker scrimmage."

"I'm going to watch from the ground," Hermione decided, as she followed the boys out of the castle and took a seat on the spectator seats, from where she observed Harry win five Seeker scrimmages over Draco.

HP

Hermione, Harry and Draco thoroughly enjoyed spending their time together, and when Neville came to visit them like he did every Sunday, the four eleven-year-olds had a great time exploring every part of the castle, apart from one corridor on the third floor, of which Albus had warned them before.

Hermione and Harry were extremely glad that Draco and Neville got along well, as they liked both boys and were shocked hearing Draco sneer about meeting Neville before their first encounter.

HP

On the day after Draco returned home, Severus took Harry aside and asked, "What have you done to Draco? He seems to have completely changed while being in your company. His father won't like it, but I personally believe that you've done a great job."

"He's really nice," Harry replied, shrugging, and admitted, grinning, "We, I mean Hermione, Neville, Draco and I, hope that we're all going to be sorted into Aperta."

"That would be an enormous shock for his father," Severus said, smirking. "Anyway, thank you for befriending him. I believe that he really needs some friends apart from other Death Eater children."

"Severus," Harry thoughtfully changed the topic. "Do you think that Professor Quirrell is a Death Eater?"

The potions master stared at the boy in utter surprise. "I don't have a clue," he said, thoughtfully. "Why are you asking?"

Harry fidgeted in his seat. "Hermione and I can sense that something is strange with him, and I unobtrusively did a check on him, which the elves have taught us before. There's definitely something dark within him." he remained pensive for a moment, before he added, hesitantly, "In fact, we'd like to try another spell that we learned, the destruction spell, but if he was dark, he might get hurt, as everything dark is going to be turned into dragon dung."

Severus thoughtfully ran a hand through his long hair, before he replied, "I believe that we should speak with the headmaster about the matter. Let's go and ask him right away."

'Hermione, come to Albus' office please,' Harry thought to the girl, while he walked through the empty castle together with the potions professor.

HP

When they arrived in the headmaster's office, Harry asked Albus to call Minerva, and only after her arrival, he repeated his earlier explanation about Professor Quirrell to the adults.

"I didn't notice anything wrong with Professor Quirrell," Albus was the first to voice his opinion. "Severus, what do you think?"

The potions master sighed. "As I told you right after meeting Quirrell when he came to Hogwarts, I believe that he's changed since I last met him. I can also feel a slightly dark touch, although I don't have a clue as to why."

"Do I understand this correctly," Minerva threw in, "that only dark items or beings would be transfigured into dragon dung? So if you were wrong about Professor Quirrell, it wouldn't do him harm?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed.

"Harry and Hermione," the headmaster spoke up in apparent determination, "will one of you please tell me the incantation? I believe it would be wise if I tried..."

"No sir," Hermione and Harry replied in simultaneous shock. "I'm sorry sir," Hermione explained, "but we had to promise the elves to not even talk about the matter let alone teach the spell."

Albus listened in clear surprise, only to suggest, "I could just ask Twinkle."

"No sir, please don't," Hermione pleaded, urgently. "Then the elves will know that we told you about it."

To the children's relief, the headmaster gave in, and the adults decided that either Hermione or Harry should try their spell on the History of Magic professor during dinner, which was going to commence in a few minutes' time.

'We'll do it together,' Harry thought to Hermione, who smiled, as she nodded her agreement.

However, when the children had taken their seats opposite of the new professor and dinner popped up on the tables, they suddenly felt uncertain about casting the spell at a live person.

'It's all right, we can do it,' Hermione thought to Harry, who merely replied, 'Now!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Together, Hermione and Harry unobtrusively cast the spell at Professor Quirrell. The turban wearing teacher looked around in apparent disbelief, beginning to moan at the same time.

"Quirinus, what's wrong?" Poppy asked in obvious concern.

"Kill the boy, before he kills me," a voice suddenly hissed from the back of the man's head, before the professor's turban fell off and landed on the floor with a small thud, covered with what seemed to be dragon dung. Professor Quirrell collapsed unconsciously to the floor.

Albus rose from his chair. "It seems that Quirinus was possessed by a dark creature, probably Voldemort," he said in a grave voice. "I shall take him to St. Mungo's."

HP

This was the last that the children saw of Professor Quirrell. By the time the headmaster returned from the hospital, he informed them that the man was highly unlikely to return to Hogwarts even if he might be able to completely recover from his ordeal.

"Minerva, let's call the other heads of the houses to my office to discuss the matter of the History position," Albus suggested, glancing at the children.

"I'll call them," Minerva replied, sighing.

"I have an idea," Harry spoke up, hesitantly, following the adults into the headmaster's office.

"And what might that be?" Albus asked, gently, offering a round of lemon drops.

"One of the elder elves could teach History of Magic," Harry suggested. "The elves are highly knowledgeable, and one of the elder elves would be much better than a ghost."

Together with the other heads of the houses, they discussed Harry's suggestion.

"I'm afraid that parents might complain if we had elves teaching at Hogwarts," Albus voiced his opinion.

"Then maybe it's time for them to become a tad more open-minded," Professor Sprout replied.

"I believe so too, and, considering that it was only with the means of a spell which the elves taught Hermione and Harry that we were able to get rid of the Dark Lord tonight, we owe the elves some recognition," Severus argued.

"Apart from that, Harry is the owner of Hogwarts, and if he makes such a decision..." Minerva spoke up, however, was interrupted by her husband.

"But the Board of Governors won't accept having an elf teach at Hogwarts."

"As the owner of Hogwarts, I insist that the Board of Governors will be dissolved instantly," Harry stated in a firm voice. "All decisions shall be made solely by the headmaster and the owners of Hogwarts."

#A wonderful idea,# Fawkes trilled in confirmation.

Albus remained pensive for a moment, before his eyes began to twinkle merrily and he nodded in understanding. "Twinkle!" he called his personal house-elf. "Harry suggested to hire one of the elder elves to teach History of Magic. Do you think that they would accept such a position?"

Twinkle, whom Harry had got to know as a very strict elf, began to smile. "Yes Master Albus, I believe that one of them would be glad to accept. If it was Harry's idea, maybe it would be the best if Harry went to the Isle of Elves and directly asked the elder elves? I trust that you know Bandhu."

"Yes sir, we know him quite well," Hermione spoke up, smiling. "May we go right away?"

"No," Twinkle said in a firm voice, before any of the humans could reply to the question. "Popping yourselves to the Isle of Elves is very exhausting, and you need to get a good night's sleep first."

"I fully agree," Minerva said, smiling.

HP

First thing in the morning, Hermione and Harry popped themselves to the Isle of Elves, relieved that they were by now able to pop themselves without having to rely on the adult elves to take them with them.

To their utmost excitement, Bandhu immediately agreed with the idea to come to Hogwarts and teach History of Magic.

"Thanks a lot for the invitation," he replied, smiling at the children. "I happily accept the post, provided that I'll be able to return to the Isle of the Elves at least once during the weekend."

"I don't think that will be a problem," the children reassured the elf, glad that it was so easy to convince him.

'I'm glad that Bandhu agreed to take the post himself,' Harry thought to Hermione.

'Yes, me too. He really is the nicest of all, even if I like all of them,' the girl agreed, smiling happily.

After thirty minutes of conversation about Hogwarts and the History of Magic class, Hermione and Harry returned to Hogwarts, where they informed the headmaster that Bandhu was going to visit him to speak about the details later the same day.

HP

On the following day, Hermione and Harry invited Minerva and Albus to visit the Aperta house, recalling that Albus wanted to see the house a week before the end of the holidays.

To their relief, both adults seemed to be impressed by the changes they had made to the house and determined that the house was just as adequate as any of the other houses.

"Very well, I shall ask Sopho to sort students into all five houses from now on," Albus promised with a twinkle in his eyes.

"There's just one thing that we still need," Hermione spoke up and explained about Draco's suggestion of having a connecting door to the office of the head of house.

"I don't have such a shortcut," Minerva threw in, crisply.

"Professor Snape has a connecting corridor from his office right into the Slytherin common room," Harry informed the Gryffindor head, smirking.

"It definitely makes sense," Albus said, as he considered the situation.

"Excuse me sir, but who's going to become the head of this house?" Hermione then enquired, looking at the headmaster in expectation.

Albus let out a long sigh. "The problem is that it's not that easy," he admitted in a grave voice. "In fact, I've spoken about the matter with two of my colleagues, and while one of them declined right away, I am still waiting for the other's response. I'll inform you as soon as I know more, which should be no later than tomorrow," he promised.

HP

When the headmaster announced at breakfast the following morning that Remus Lupin had - "thank Merlin" - agreed to become the head of the new house, Hermione and Harry cheered.

'Oh, I so hope that we're going to get sorted into Aperta,' she thought to Harry, who full heartedly agreed.

"I have one question," Harry spoke up, pensively. "Will the new house be able to participate in the Quidditch tournament?"

"First-years aren't allowed to play on the house teams anyway," Hermione lectured him, glancing at Minerva.

"If it's a proper house, it should be given the opportunity to play Quidditch," Rolanda Hooch threw in. "You'll just have to abolish that stupid first-year rule."

"If there will be at least seven students sorted into Aperta, and provided that they all agree to play Quidditch," Remus spoke up, wearing a doubtful expression.

Everyone seemed to ponder the situation, however, Hermione was the first to present a solution. "Wouldn't it be possible that, for example, Sopho would re-sort one student of every house from each year into Aperta?"

"That way, the first-years would have some older housemates, plus it should be possible to get a Quidditch team together," Harry added in clear excitement.

"I believe that this is a very good idea," Poppy Pomfrey spoke up. "The first-years use to learn a lot from their older housemates, and the older students often help the eleven-year-olds fight homesickness."

"Very well," Albus decided, "we'll ask Sopho to re-sort some of the older students, and four of every year, equally divided between the houses, sounds reasonable."

HP

The more the teachers spoke about the Sorting and the beginning of the new school year, the more excited Hermione and Harry became. Hermione even did as much as question Sopho in the headmaster's office on the last day of the holidays, when the teachers were gathered for their final staff meeting.

"Sopho, will you please sort Harry and me together?" Hermione queried, however, the Sorting Hat merely moved his brim in a way that gave her the impression as if he was shrugging. "Can you tell us where you're going to sort us? Please?" she tried again, however, Sopho chose to ignore the girl.

#Don't worry nestlings, you'll do well in any nest, and if you like where you get sorted mostly depends on the chicks that'll be chosen together with you,# Fawkes trilled in apparent amusement. #You better leave before the old, grumpy one returns,# he added, glancing in the direction of the door.

Hermione and Harry hurriedly fled back into Minerva's quarters, causing the Gryffindor head to cast the children a surprised look.

"May I ask what you've been up to?" she enquired in a stern voice, her mouth stretched to a thin line.

"Oh sorry Minerva, we just went to talk with Fawkes for a few minutes," Harry lied, inwardly groaning.

'Sorry Harry, I didn't think that the staff meeting would be over that quickly,' Hermione thought to him.

"Are you able to understand Fawkes?" Minerva queried in apparent surprise.

"Yes, why?" Hermione replied in confusion.

Minerva let out a long sigh. "Because no one but Albus is able to communicate with Fawkes."

"Maybe they'll both be phoenix Animagi in the future," Albus spoke up, as he stepped through the connecting door. "We already know that they're extremely powerful, and it might be that they will be able to have a second Animagus form at some stage."

"Is that possible, sir?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed, before she turned to Harry, thinking, 'Let's try that.'

'Of course,' Harry replied, efficiently trying to hide his eagerness from the adults.

"On a different note," Minerva changed the topic, "several people including Professor Snape and Malcolm have offered to take you to King's Cross tomorrow morning. Of course, I'd be willing to do the same, however, I'd like to ask you who you'd like to take you?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance, before Harry replied, "No one has to accompany us. We can just pop ourselves. We'll make sure that no one notices."

"Do you know how to get onto platform nine and three quarters?" Albus enquired, thoughtfully stroking his beard.

"We can just pop onto the platform, sir," Hermione said in determination. "Do we have to take our luggage with us by the way, or can we just leave everything here?"

"You may leave everything here, and the house-elves will take your luggage to your dormitories after the Sorting," Minerva assured them, smiling.

Finally, the adults allowed them to just pop themselves to the platform, provided that they were invisible and only made themselves visible when they were certain that no one was looking.

HP

Barely able to wait for the Hogwarts Express to leave, Hermione and Harry arrived at the platform at ten o'clock in the morning, when the platform was still mostly empty. They decided to stand near the entrance to the platform and wait for Neville and Draco to arrive.

Fortunately, they did not have to wait long, as their friends arrived fairly early, too, and the four first-years happily boarded a compartment together. A little while later, the Weasley twins looked into their compartment and greeted Hermione and Harry, before they announced that they'd fetch their brother, who was also a first-year.

A few minutes later, they returned with their younger brother in tow, and the three redheads squeezed themselves into the compartment.

Hermione quickly introduced Neville and Draco to the three Weasleys, causing the youngest redhead to cast the blonde boy a flabbergasted look.

"Now where do you think..."

"... you're going to be sorted?" the twins asked, after casting their brother a warning look.

"We have no idea," Hermione replied, groaning, and admitted that they even tried to question the Sorting Hat - without success.

"You did what?..."

"... Ask the Sorting Hat?" the twins asked in disbelief, before they began to laugh, causing the others to join.

"That was surely your influence on Hermione," Harry threw in, efficiently trying to keep a straight face.

"Ah Harry, but we'd never do such a thing..."

"... We always give good examples..."

"... especially to younger students," the twins replied in a funny singsong.

Before they even realised how fast the time passed, one of the older students walked through the train and informed everyone that they'd reach Hogsmeade in a few minutes' time.

HP

Pulling Neville and Draco with them, Hermione and Harry followed Hagrid, who was calling the first-years to the edge of the lake. The four friends were lucky and managed to get into one of the small boats together. Harry cast an apologetic look at the redhead who did not fit into the boat with them.

If they had enjoyed the train ride, the boat ride was just marvellous, and they were totally in awe when they arrived at the castle, where Minerva was already waiting for the first-years.

'Remind me that I need to speak with Minerva as soon as possible,' Harry thought to Hermione, while they were waiting for the deputy headmistress to begin calling the students from her long list.

'I'll do that,' Hermione promised. 'But why, and what's wrong with Minerva?' she added with a combination of surprise and concern.

'I don't know,' Harry replied, worriedly noticing that Minerva had paled visibly upon eyeing the first-years' list in her hands.

To the children's relief, Minerva seemed to quickly get a grip on herself, as she began to read the first name from her list. "Abbot, Hannah."

An instant later, Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff.

It was just two minutes later that Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to slightly begin to panic, and he could understand only too well. The list seemed to be in alphabetical order, however, by the time Neville became sorted into Aperta, her name had yet to be called. In disbelief, Harry realised how Minerva called himself to the Sorting Hat.

"What about Hermione?" he whispered to the professor, as he let himself sink onto the stool. However, instead of a response, Minerva merely placed Sopho onto his head.

An instant later, Harry heard a small voice talk into his mind. 'Oh no, as the heir of the founders and owner of Hogwarts, you should be residing in the founders' quarters, however, since it was you and your sidekick to discover Aperta house, I'd better sort you there.'

'Together with Hermione please,' Harry thought, uncertain if the Hat would be able to understand his thoughts. In utter relief, he thought 'Thanks' to Sopho, when the Hat called out into the hall, "Aperta."

Under applause from Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Draco and Neville, the only occupants of the Aperta house table, Harry made his way to the table and introduced himself to Susan and Mandy, before he looked up in shock, as the Sorting continued.

HP

"Potter, Hermione," Minerva read from her list in a supposed-to-be firm voice, which was, however, slightly quivering.

_'What?'_ Hermione thought in disbelief, as she stepped towards her guardian in auto-mode. Giving Minerva a questioning look, which the older witch returned, she allowed herself to be sorted.

'Ah, the other annoying busybody,' Sopho thought to her. 'As his betrothed, you'd also be living in the founders' quarters if you hadn't messed with Hogwarts and discovered the long forgotten house. The two of you are responsible for my headache of having to divide the students into five houses, but I'll tell you now, I'm going to get my revenge in a few minutes' time.' With that, the Hat's silent communication ended and he shouted into the hall, "Aperta."

Hermione felt relief as she returned the Hat to Minerva, shaking her head in disbelief at his antics.

At the end of the first-years' Sorting ceremony, Blaise Zabini became sorted into the new house, and the six members already occupying the Aperta table greeted him with enthusiasm.

"Now we're seven, just enough for a Quidditch team," Draco spoke up, grinning.

"Just wait," Harry replied, smirking, causing the others to look at him in apparent surprise.

"Yes," Hermione added, grimly, and told the others about Sopho's threat.

"How would he get revenge on you?" Draco queried in obvious disbelief.

Hermione shrugged, just when the headmaster rose from his chair and explained that the professors had decided to make the Hat re-sort one student from each class from every house.

"We're not going to re-sort sixth and seventh year students, however, if there's anyone from these years who wishes to be re-sorted, please come to the head table and speak with me," Albus added before turning to the Hat. "Now Sopho, please continue."

"Second years," the Hat began to speak and named, "Katie Bell, Eddie Carmichael, Zacharias Smith, Colin Warrington."

Under applause from the seven first-years at the Aperta table, the four students changed tables.

"Third years, Fred Weasley, Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Adrian Pucey," the Hat continued with a sneer.

"Oh no," Harry spoke up in a whisper, seemingly as shocked as herself. "Is that Sopho's revenge, to have only one of the twins re-sorted?"

Hermione returned a grim look. "Oh Merlin, you're right. How awful for them."

"Fourth years, David Peakes, Mary Rowen, Kevin Mackenzie, Tim Bole," the Hat continued, before he named the fifth years Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater, Anna Summerby and Marcus Flint.

"That was this year's Sorting ceremony," the headmaster spoke up, seemingly contented, before he engrossed himself in a couple of announcements, namely that the third floor corridor was off limits just like the Forbidden Forest and that students were not allowed to cast magic in the corridors.

"That means war," Fred declared, glaring in the direction of the Hat that was just being carried out of the hall by his former head of house.

"If there's anything that we can do to help you and your twin brother, just tell us," Hermione said, smiling.

"I already have an idea," Harry added, smirking, and turned to their head of house, who just approached the Aperta table to greet the students, while they were all waiting for Minerva to return and dinner to commence. "Professor, are we allowed to invite students from other houses into our house? Considering how few students we have, especially in higher years..." He slowly trailed off, giving the professor an expectant look.

Apparently knowing Harry well enough to know that he could trust him, Remus nodded in understanding. "Of course you may invite your friends. Our house is supposed to be our family, and it's a matter of our family to decide what we make of our house. I personally would like a friendly, open house, into which all of our friends would be welcome at any time," he added, receiving huge applause from his students.

'He's going to make a wonderful head of house,' Hermione thought to Harry. 'What was it that you wanted to speak with Minerva about by the way?'

Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table, from where George Weasley was leaning back so that he was almost closer to the Aperta table than his own house table. Just next to him, Ronald Weasley was sitting, with whom they had shared the compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

'Have you seen Ronald's rat?' Harry thought back. 'I checked it out during the train ride. It's not a real rat. It's an Animagus.'

'Harry, are you sure?' Hermione enquired, completely shocked at the revelation. 'But why would someone bring an Animagus here instead of a real pet?'

'I don't have a clue,' Harry admitted. 'That's why I'd like to talk to Minerva about it.

'I'll accompany our housemates to Aperta then,' Hermione informed him, 'considering that none of the older students know where it is.'

'Okay,' Harry relented. 'You can still pop right home afterwards if I'm not back by then.'

He turned to Fred, who was sitting on his other side, clearly unhappy. "Fred," he addressed his friend in a small voice, "tell George that you'll contact him right in his dormitory later on."

Fred stared at him in clear disbelief. "Do you think that I'm having a death wish?" he then asked, incredulously. "You know that Minerva is George's head of house, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm aware of the matter," Harry replied, grinning. "Don't worry, Fred, I know what I'm talking about," he added, before he stood from his seat and slowly headed over to the head table, as soon as the headmaster instructed everyone to return to their houses for the night.

HP

"Professor," Harry addressed Minerva, who cast him a surprised look. "I urgently need to speak with you and the headmaster in private."

"Albus," Minerva called out to her husband, and the two professors led Harry into a small side chamber, firmly closing the door behind them.

"Harry, what happened?" Minerva asked, gently, only to add in a smaller voice, "Apart from the name change of which I don't even knew that it occurred let alone when."

Deciding to not comment on the matter for the time being, Harry informed the adults that he was certain that Ronald Weasley's rat was not a normal rat but an Animagus.

"Excuse me Harry, but how do you know that?" the headmaster enquired in clear disbelief.

"The elves taught us... I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to speak about it," Harry replied, feeling troubled until a sudden idea crossed his mind. "If you send Twinkle to Gryffindor, he'll be able to confirm what I said."

Albus nodded and called his elf, who reappeared an instant later holding a small cage with a rat that was missing a toe. "Master Albus, Harry is correct. This rat is an Animagus," he explained.

"Thank you Twinkle," the headmaster replied, looking at Minerva. "Maybe we should retreat to my office, from where we can immediately call the Aurors if necessary."

HP

Hermione walked her housemates and their head of house to the portrait that was guarding the entrance to the Aperta common room.

"This is Ceridwen," she introduced the ancient witch, "and the password is 'Study with open minds'."

The professor followed everyone inside and motioned the students to take seats in the common room. "I know that most of you will be tired, and I won't keep you long," he began to speak. "I'd just like to speak about a few things tonight, since we weren't able to prepare anything in advance." Seeing that everyone was listening quietly, he announced, "I suggest Penelope Clearwater and Marcus Flint as prefects, while I'd like to have Oliver Wood as the Quidditch captain."

Overall applause greeted Remus' words, and Hermione smiled, happily.

"Mr. Wood, I have already booked the Quidditch pitch for Saturday morning, so that you can hold tryouts, and I've received the confirmation from my colleagues that our house is exempt from the rule that first-years aren't able to play on the house teams."

Under huge cheering, the newly made head of Aperta house sent the students to bed and left the common room through the connecting door leading straight into his office.

HP

Hermione quickly showed the first-years where to find their respective dormitories, before she excused herself from her roommates, explaining that she was going to look for Harry. She returned to the now empty common room and quickly stepped through the secret door that led to her own room in Minerva's quarters.

'Harry, where are you?' she thought to him upon realising that Minerva's rooms were deserted.

'Headmaster's office,' the boy informed her, causing her to wonder if she could dare entering the headmaster's office through the connecting door. _'Maybe better not,'_ she then thought. _'Who knows who's with them.'_ She popped herself right in front of the gargoyle and gave the password.

Just when she stepped into the headmaster's office, making herself as small as possible as she slipped into the empty seat next to Harry, Albus pointed his wand at the stunned rat, forcing the rat to transform into a relatively small, fat man.

Not only Hermione and Harry, but also Minerva let out a collective gasp upon the sight.

"Mr. Pettigrew," Albus was the first to speak up. "This is surely a surprise on this fine evening."

To Hermione's absolute disgust, the man began to plead with the headmaster. "Please hear me out, Professor. I can explain everything." Then he turned to Harry. "Harry, my boy, you look like James. You must know I was your parents' best friend. Please help me..."

Before Hermione or Harry could even comprehend what the matter was about, Albus had leaned into the fireplace and called two Aurors. They observed how the Aurors, whom Minerva quickly introduced to them as Mr. Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, stepped out of the fireplace.

"Professor, do you have Veritaserum at hand?" Shacklebolt asked the headmaster, who denied and called for Severus Snape and, to Hermione's surprise, Remus Lupin.

A moment later, both professors consecutively stepped out of the fireplace, looking curiously from the children to the Aurors, before their gaze ended up on Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter!" Remus growled, causing Shacklebolt to quickly step between the two older wizards.

After making sure that the Veritaserum administered by Severus worked, Shacklebolt began to question Pettigrew. "Why are you hiding in your Animagus form?" he asked directly.

"Because everyone thinks that I was killed when I blew up the road killing thirteen Muggles. They must assume me dead in order to believe that Sirius killed them all."

"Why would you want Sirius to be punished?" Remus threw in.

"Because he's the only one knowing that I was the Potters' Secret Keeper," Pettigrew forcefully replied with the truth.

"You were the Potters' Secret Keeper and sold them out to Voldemort, making Sirius pay for it?" Tonks asked, sharply.

'Who is Sirius?' Harry suddenly thought the question to Hermione, which she would liked to ask herself. However, she dare not interrupt the questioning and merely gave Harry a questioning look.

After a couple more questions, which only confirmed Pettigrew's guilt, Shacklebolt fastened a chain to his arm, stating that it was a one-way Portkey ticket to Azkaban.

"One moment please," Albus interrupted the Auror and hurriedly cast a charm at the convict that would make it impossible for the man to transform into his Animagus form again.

A mere instant later, Pettigrew was whisked away, causing Hermione to inwardly sigh in relief.

"Excuse me, but who is Sirius?" she finally voiced her question.

"Sirius was our best friend, and everyone believed that he was responsible for the Potters' death, however, he seems to be innocent," Remus was the first to reply, seemingly moved by the whole matter.

"He's also my cousin, and he has been in Azkaban for ten years while being innocent," Tonks spoke up, sounding clearly horrified.

In the meantime, Albus had moved to the fireplace and was now talking to a witch, whom Hermione and Harry had not met before. Shortly afterwards, she stepped through the fireplace and was introduced as Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Which means the head of the Aurors," Minerva explained to the children in a soft voice.

"Amelia, we have a problem," Albus said in a grave voice, "Sirius Black has been put into Azkaban ten years ago without as much as a trial. However, he just turned out to be innocent of all charges. Can you please see to it that he's going to be free as soon as possible?"

"I'll do my best," Madam Bones promised in a firm voice.

"Excuse me Madam," Hermione spoke up, slightly hesitating, "are you perhaps related to Susan Bones?"

The older witch cast her a huge smile. "Susan is my niece," she then replied, before asking with apparent curiosity, "May I ask where she has been sorted?"

"Aperta house together with Harry and me," Hermione informed the witch, whom she liked immediately. "We've already become friends with her during the train ride," she added, smiling.

'Hermione, I need to leave. I promised the twins to help them,' Harry thought to the girl, who returned a reassuring nod.


	9. Chapter 9

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Back in Aperta, Harry said good-night to Hermione, slightly regretting that he wouldn't be able to cuddle with her in his dog form during the school year, and walked up straight to the third-year boys' dormitory.

"Fred," he whispered, as he approached the twin's bed. "Let me try something."

He laid his hand against an empty spot on the wall right next to Fred's bed and whispered, "Hogwarts, can you make a connecting door leading right next to George Weasley's bed please?"

An instant later, a thin frame and a white handle appeared in front of him. "Thank you Hogwarts," Harry whispered, before turning back to Fred. "Here you are. Go and visit your brother."

He watched in amusement, how the redhead stepped through the door in apparent excitement.

From that time onwards, the Weasley twins spent every free minute together in the Aperta common room, and since everyone in the new house liked the always funny twins, no one minded George being there.

HP

Hermione and Harry were almost finished with their lunch, when their head of house walked behind them and said, "Mr. Potter, please follow me." Seeing Hermione give him a questioning look, he added, "You may accompany him if you wish."

Together, the two first-years walked behind the professor, who led them straight to his office.

"Harry," he began to speak, motioning the children to take a seat. "I don't know if anyone has told you this, but Sirius Black was not only your father's and my best friend, but your parents also named him your godfather. Thanks to the fact that you've found Peter Pettigrew to be alive, Sirius is now going to have a trial. I've just received the information that his trial is going to place as early as tomorrow, and you and I are invited to attend as witnesses."

"May I come too?" Hermione asked, eagerly.

"We need to ask Minerva," Remus replied, smiling.

"Remus," Harry spoke up in a small voice, "what's going to happen if Sirius is going to be free? Will I have to live with him during the holidays?" Seeing the older wizard cast him a surprised look, he explained, "While being at the Dursleys, I always hoped that someone would come and take me away from them, however, no one came - apart from Hermione and Minerva. Now I've found a home and something like a real family here..." He slowly trailed off, looking at Remus with apprehension.

"Harry," Remus said, carefully. "No one will force you to live with Sirius, even if he's your godfather and could easily gain the guardianship over you. However, I suggest that you just get to know him and then decide if and to which extent you'd like to spend time with him. After spending ten years in Azkaban, he'll probably need some time to adjust to normal life, before he'll be able to live on his own, so I'll suggest to him staying with me for a while. That way, you'll be able to get to know him a little before having to make any decisions."

"All right. Thank you, Remus," Harry replied, feeling very much relieved at the older wizard's understanding and kindness.

HP

Hermione and Harry went to attend the trial with mixed feelings. On the one hand, they were disappointed to have to miss Bandhu's first History of Magic class. On the other hand, they were extremely curious as to how a trial was going to take place, and they hoped to receive some more information about the Potters during the questioning.

However, Sirius' trial was completely unspectacular and ended much faster than anticipated. After Sirius was questioned under Veritaserum, Amelia Bones reported that Peter Pettigrew had been captured and already received the Dementor's kiss. Twenty minutes later, the verdict was announced, and Sirius was a free man.

'That was fast,' Hermione thought to Harry in surprise, seeing her friend nod his concurrence.

As soon as the trial ended, Sirius came over to where Hermione and Harry were sitting together with Remus and Tonks.

"Thanks a lot for catching Peter for me," he said, smiling a contagious smile at the small group.

"You've got to thank Harry," Remus informed him in a soft voice. "It was him who noticed that he was an Animagus."

"Harry," Sirius blurted out, pulling his godson into a bear's hug. "You look like James," he said, dreamily. "With Lily's eyes. You know that I'm your godfather, don't you?" he asked, only to continue without waiting for a response, "Only the thought of you let me keep my mind at that hellhole. I'm so happy to finally be with you."

"Sirius," Remus interrupted his best friend's tirade. "I'm living at Hogwarts, where I'm the Defence professor. Why don't you come and stay with me for a while? You're surely in need of a bath and some good food."

"I'd like that," Sirius replied, grinning, before turning back to Harry. "You're a first-year now and at Hogwarts as well, right?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, somehow immediately liking his godfather. "This is Hermione by the way, my best friend."

"Hello Hermione," Sirius said, smiling at the girl.

At the same time, Remus voiced in Harry's direction, "Friend? How come that her last name is Potter now?"

"Well, I think we need to discuss that point, but can we perhaps return to Hogwarts to have some more privacy?" Hermione threw in, pointing to the group of reporters who were standing nearby.

"Let's do that," Remus decided and made them touch the quill that served as Portkey for the small group and took them right into the headmaster's office.

HP

Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, Hermione glanced at her wrist watch, before she blurted out, "Harry, if we hurry, we'll still be on time for History of Magic."

Harry let out a gasp, before he asked in clear excitement, "Remus, Sirius, I'm sorry, but may we attend our classes first and come to speak with you after the last afternoon class?"

"Of course, dears," Remus replied, smiling. "We'll be waiting for you."

As they hurried out of the office, Hermione heard Sirius ask Remus in clear surprise, "Are these two Ravenclaws?"

Chuckling, Hermione and Harry popped themselves right in front of the History of Magic classroom.

HP

Bandhu's class greatly exceeded the first years' expectations. While they had heard from the older students that History of Magic mostly revolved around the wars between goblins and humans, the elder elf took a completely different approach, and every point of history that he explained he described from the humans' as well as the elves' point of view.

'The fifth years were right, when they said that Bandhu was classes better than Binns,' Hermione thought to Harry after the class. 'Bandhu is an amazing teacher. Oh well, it's not as if we hadn't known that fact, but still.'

'Well, teaching History of Magic to human students is surely different to teaching elves' magic to us,' Harry thought back, 'but he's a great teacher. By the way, there's something we need to talk about before going to see Remus and Sirius later on.'

HP

After a quick lunch, Hermione and Harry retired to Hermione's room in Minerva's quarters to have some privacy until the beginning of the first afternoon class.

Hermione sat on her bed, giving Harry an expecting look.

Harry let out a small sigh, before he said, "The Sorting. Your name came up as Hermione Potter. The professors are going to ask about it. In fact, I'm surprised that they haven't already."

Hermione echoed his sigh. "I know Harry. It must be because of the bonding, about which Hogwarts explained to us a few years ago. I'm sorry. I didn't know that what I did at that time had so far-reaching consequences."

Harry's expression changed to a small smile. "Do you regret it?" he then asked in a soft voice, causing Hermione to smile as well.

"Not the tiniest bit," she said, honestly. "I hope you don't either."

"Not at all," Harry confirmed. "So does that mean that we're married in the magical world?"

"Yes," Hermione simply said. "I think that after our conversation with Sirius and Remus later on we should go and tell Minerva everything."

"Yes, after all that she's done for us, she deserves being told the truth," Harry agreed, before he hesitantly placed a small kiss on the girl's cheek.

Feeling overall contented with their conversation, the two first-years finally headed to the greenhouses for their first afternoon class.

HP

By the time they walked to the Defence professor's rooms to speak with Sirius, Hermione slowly became worried. _'What if Sirius gains the guardianship over Harry and takes him away during the holidays? I can't imagine being separated from him for so long,'_ she thought in concern.

_'Harry doesn't want that. He wants to stay here with you,'_ a small voice spoke up from the back of her mind. However, Hermione was still not convinced, and it was with mixed feelings that she entered Remus' living room behind what seemed to be her husband.

"Hello Hermione and Harry, come in," Remus invited them, and they stepped into the room, seeing Sirius sit on the sofa deeply engrossed in what seemed to be an old tome.

Hermione greeted the older wizard, noticing contentedly that Sirius seemed much cleaner and healthier than earlier.

"Sirius, what's going to happen now?" Harry asked, as he let himself sink onto the sofa between his wife and his godfather.

"Dumbledore offered me the post of the Arithmancy professor, and I'm considering if I should accept it," Sirius replied, grinning. "But now tell me everything about you. How come you already have a girlfriend at the early age of eleven?"

"Hermione isn't my girlfriend, but my wife," Harry replied, smirking, causing Hermione to blush terribly.

_'Oh no, I hope they won't mind or complain to Minerva about what I did to Harry,'_ she thought, squirming in her seat.

If she had looked up, she'd have noticed that the adults were staring at the young couple in clear disbelief.

"Good joke, Harry," Sirius replied, laughing. "You're surely a worthy successor of the Marauders."

"Sirius, first of all, it's not a joke, and secondly, what are the Marauders?" Harry enquired.

During the following ten minutes, Sirius and Remus informed Hermione and Harry about the Marauders, before Sirius changed the topic back to the question how Hermione and Harry had come to be married.

"Getting a wife at the age of eleven is surely worth of a Marauder," he added, grinning. "Your father would be proud of you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it wasn't me," Harry replied, trying hard to keep a straight face at his godfather's antics. "It was Hermione."

Feeling all stares turning in her direction, Hermione explained that she had bonded with Harry in order to communicate with him and rescue him from the Dursleys, which to her relief led to a new topic, Harry's upbringing with his relatives.

When the two first-years finally followed the adults to the Great Hall for dinner, they were both convinced that they liked Harry's funny godfather and were going to do their best convincing him to accept the post of the Arithmancy professor.

HP

Minerva's mouth stretched to a thin line upon hearing Hermione's explanation, however, she thanked the children for telling her the truth and said, "I hope for both of you that you'll never regret what happened, although I truly believe that the two of you make a wonderful couple."

HP

During the following weeks, Harry and Hermione slowly became used to having a godfather. Even if he was only Harry's godfather, Sirius insisted that as Harry's wife Hermione was the closest thing to a goddaughter to him. Since they still attended classes with the goblins on Saturdays, Hermione and Harry made it a habit to visit Sirius on Sunday afternoons.

The Marauder had indeed accepted the Arithmancy position, however, had decided that he didn't need his own quarters but would just room in with Remus.

'Maybe it's good that Remus is keeping an eye on Sirius,' Hermione thought to Harry one Sunday evening, when they were sitting in the Aperta common room after spending a funny afternoon with the Marauders.

'That's true,' Harry agreed, chuckling, only to add, 'Maybe we should introduce Sirius to the Weasley twins. The twins would surely be thrilled meeting a fellow mischief maker.'

'They're going to get to know him anyway, considering that he's going to be a teacher here from January onwards,' Hermione reminded him, causing Harry to nod.

'Too bad that we can't take Arithmancy before our third year,' Harry thought back. 'Classes with Sirius are surely going to be fun.'

HP

One day, when Hermione and Harry entered the common room after their last afternoon class, the Weasley twins and Sirius were sitting on the sofa nearest to the portrait of the four founders, deeply engrossed in a conversation with Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

They listened to the five wizards' conversation in surprise that quickly changed to annoyance upon realising that the mischief makers were discussing possible pranks with the founders.

Finally becoming aware of their presence, Fred and George quickly thanked the founders and ended the conversation, promising Sirius to come to see him right after dinner.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Hermione let herself sink on the sofa in front of the fireplace, taking out her quill and parchments from her book bag.

"What are we going to do first?" she asked, giving Harry a sharp look.

"Potions," Harry replied, absentmindedly shaking his head as he observed Sirius leaving the common room.

HP

The first months of their first-year passed relatively uneventfully, and soon everyone prepared themselves to return home for the Christmas holidays.

Apart from Hermione, Harry and the Weasley twins, all Aperta students were going to spend the holidays at home, and Hermione and Harry felt slightly sad at the thought. All students in their house had become quite close to each other, independent of their year.

"We're really like a big family," Harry spoke up, when they were sitting in Minerva's living room, where they were having tea together with Severus and Poppy, while all students were in their dormitories packing their belongings.

"That's true. I'm going to miss everyone," Hermione agreed, before she said, pensively, "Could we perhaps invite everyone here for Christmas? I mean, Hogwarts will surely be able to provide a room for us for a Christmas party."

"I'd like that," Harry replied, smiling.

However, Minerva contradicted, "Don't you think that the parents will be happy to have their children at home after being separated for months? Especially on Christmas."

"I agree," Severus spoke up and suggested, "Why don't you invite your friends for a party on New Year's Eve?"

"We could invite the parents and siblings as well," Harry replied, glancing at Hermione.

"No, I wouldn't do that," Severus replied, quickly, and explained, "Among their parents might be, no, definitely are Death Eaters like, for example, Lucius Malfoy, and I wouldn't be happy to have them around you. It might be dangerous for you."

"All right, then we won't invite the families, only our housemates," Hermione decided, glancing at Harry, who nodded in confirmation. "That means that we don't even have to ask Hogwarts for a room. We can just hold the party in our common room and still invite the professors."

"Shall we go and ask everyone?" Harry then suggested. "Maybe they've already finished packing.

"All right, just give me a moment," Hermione replied and asked, "Excuse me Minerva, but we need to go to Hogsmeade and buy Christmas presents. May we go into the village after everyone has boarded the train tomorrow?"

Minerva nodded, knowing that she could rely on the children, and that it would be safe for them to roam the village just on their own, especially since most of the teachers were going to use the opportunity of being in Hogsmeade to buy Christmas presents themselves.

"Thank you," Hermione and Harry blurted out, before they bade the professors good night and returned to Aperta.

HP

When everyone was assembled in the common room, Hermione and Harry invited their housemates to their New Year's Eve party, and all students happily agreed to ask their parents and reply as soon as possible.

"In fact, we wanted to invite your families as well, but Professor Snape warned us that there might be Death Eaters among them, so we decided to only invite you lot as well as the professors," Hermione explained.

"Uncle Severus is right," Draco spoke up. "My father is a Death Eater, and I don't think it would be good to invite him here for a party together with Harry." He glanced around, before adding, "My father is the only one I think though."

"I thought they had sent all the Death Eaters to Azkaban after Harry vanquished You-Know-Who," Susan spoke up, thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head. "No Susan, Severus told me that many of them made excuses like having been under the Imperius curse when they took the Dark Mark, which is why many of them are still running around."

"Yes, our Dad told us that story as well," Fred agreed.

Susan and a few others shook their heads in disbelief. "I'm going to speak with my aunt about the matter," Susan promised, smiling at Harry.

"Thank you Susan," Harry said, warmly. "By the way, Fred, where's George?" he added in surprise to see one of the twins alone.

Fred rolled his eyes. "He had to go to Gryffindor to help our brother Ron packing," he replied, chuckling.

"Oh all right, will you please invite him for our party then?" Hermione completed what Harry had meant to say.

"Of course," Fred replied, grinning. "He'll return to Aperta as soon as everyone else has left anyway."

HP

Two days later, twenty owls reached Hermione and Harry, informing them that all of their friends had the permission from their parents to attend the party.

Hermione and Harry immediately busied themselves making Portkeys for each of their friends, which they attached to their response letters and sent them out.

On Christmas morning, they received another letter from Susan, in which she told Hermione and Harry that she had spoken with her aunt and that her aunt had announced to question all witches and wizards who were wearing the Dark Mark under Veritaserum.

Hermione excitedly informed the professors about the matter, provoking various reactions from the adults. While Sirius and Remus voiced their appreciation, Minerva let out a gasp, and Severus paled visibly.

Before Hermione and Harry could realise what was wrong, Albus said, "We're going to have a problem with this. As you might know or not know, Severus was a spy for our side during the last war. Therefore, he's wearing the Dark Mark in spite of being on the light side."

"Oh no," Harry blurted out in shock.

"Harry, come," Hermione blurted out, urgently, and rose from her chair. "We'll be back later on," she promised, before she crossed the Great Hall in a hurry.

"Hermione, what are we going to do?" Harry asked in confusion, once he caught up with the girl in the entrance hall.

"We need Bandhu," Hermione replied, sighing. "Too bad that he returned to the Isle of Elves over the holidays. Anyway, let's go there and ask if he can help Professor Snape."

Harry immediately agreed, and the children popped themselves to the Isle of Elves. After a short visit to Anastasia to wish her a Happy Christmas, they went to look for Bandhu and told him about their problem.

"Sir, can you teach us how to take off the Dark Mark?" Hermione begged the elder elf, who stared at the girl in disbelief.

"You can't. It'll afford too much magic for children of your age," he replied in a firm voice. "Please tell Professor Snape that I'm going to return to Hogwarts first thing tomorrow morning, and that I'll probably be able to take the Dark Mark off him. I can't promise that I'll succeed though."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied, gratefully.

"Bandhu, you're the best," Hermione added, happily.

HP

Before breakfast in the Great Hall was even over, Hermione and Harry re-entered the Great Hall and informed the professors of the good news.

"I hope it'll work out, but if anyone will be able to take it off, it'll be Bandhu," Harry said to the Potions Master, who thanked the first-years, wearing a sceptical look.

HP

Most of the staff as well as Hermione and Harry remained in the Great Hall after breakfast, when Bandhu accompanied the potions master into his private rooms. Breaking the silence of concern, Flitwick efficiently distracted everyone by bringing up the topic of the New Year's Eve party, for which the Weasley twins had asked him for his assistance with charming the fireworks that they were planning.

"Thank you so much, Professor, for helping them," Hermione replied, grinning in anticipation. "I'm sure we're going to have much fun."

"I believe so," Flitwick replied, seemingly excited.

Just when everyone turned quiet again, Bandhu and Severus re-entered the Great Hall.

"All done," Bandhu informed everyone, causing students and adults to let out a collective sigh.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione blurted out.

"Thank you so much, Bandhu," Harry added, smiling broadly at the elder elf.

"You're very welcome," the elf replied, before he lowered himself into the empty seat between the headmaster and the deputy headmistress to get some rest as well as a cup of tea.

It was a few minutes later that Madam Bones entered the Great Hall with Susan in tow. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement apologized for disturbing everyone, before she said, "Since I'm going to be busy the whole day, Susan would like to remain with Hermione and Harry at Hogwarts for the day. Will that be all right?"

"Of course," Minerva was the first to reply, while Hermione pointed to the empty chair opposite of herself.

"Thank you very much," Amelia said, smiling at Hermione and Harry, before she turned back to the adults and asked, "Is any of you able to name a few people who have been Death Eaters in the previous war? Since there are likely to be many around, I don't want to miss anyone."

Albus nodded in understanding and replied, "Since Severus was our spy during the last war, he'll surely be able to name a few Death Eaters."

"Yes," Severus concurred, his voice blank of emotion.

'He must be so glad that he doesn't have the mark anymore,' Harry thought to Hermione, feeling very much relieved for the professor who had become one of his mentors over the years.

'Yes, I'm very happy, too,' Hermione replied, smiling.

"Are you going to commence questioning them right away?" Albus enquired.

"No Albus," Amelia replied, sighing. "After a longer discussion with my most trusted Aurors, we have decided to wait until the students return to Hogwarts. It'll take some time anyway, as most of them won't willingly come to let themselves being questioned."

_'That's true,'_ Hermione thought, inwardly groaning.

HP

The remaining week of the holidays passed too fast for Hermione's and Harry's liking, as Sirius and the Weasley twins kept everyone on their toes by playing one funny prank after the other.

It was on the day before New Year's Eve that Harry overheard the twins and Sirius whisper about putting Severus' classroom under the Fidelius charm.

"Sirius," he spoke up in a slightly upset voice, quickly making himself visible, "please do not prank Severus. I know that you didn't get on well in your time as students, however, for me he is one of my mentors. I know him well, and I really like him a lot. If you have to prank someone, prank Remus or Minerva, but not Severus, please."

"Ah but it's so much more fun pranking him," Sirius replied, sighing.

"I don't care," Harry said in a firm voice. "Please promise me that you'll behave civically around Severus. He's still suffering from the memories of the bad time he had as a student at Hogwarts. During the few years since I came to live at Hogwarts, his behaviour has improved greatly, and I don't want this to go waste."

"All right Harry," Sirius grudgingly gave in. "I promise that I'll behave civically. It's only for you though."

"I know, Sirius, but thanks," Harry replied, contentedly, resolving to do his best to make Sirius, Remus and Severus interact with each other as much as possible in the near future. _'If Sirius behaves, it'll be good for Severus to have people of his own age around, considering how much older the other teachers are.'_

HP

However, the three mischief makers did not only busy themselves with pranks, but also studied together with Professor Flitwick for the fireworks as well as for another surprise for their party.

When the students of Aperta along with all Hogwarts teachers arrived in the Aperta common room in the early evening of New Year's Eve, the mischief makers had charmed the portrait of the four founders in a way that enabled the founders to leave their portrait and join everyone for the party.

Even if all of the students had already spoken with the founders in their portrait at least once, it was very much different having them in their midst in person, and everyone had much pleasure talking to the ancient professors. Only when the charm ended that sent the founders back into their portrait at five o'clock in the morning of New Year's Day did the party end.

HP

A few days later, school commenced again, and while Hermione and Harry had thoroughly enjoy their holidays, they were glad to be able to attend classes again.

During the following weeks, the Daily Prophet occasionally reported of Death Eaters, who had been convicted and thrown into Azkaban just a little more than ten years after the end of the last war.

While Neville secretly admitted to Harry that he was looking forward to having Bellatrix Lestrange caught and thrown into Azkaban, Harry was mainly waiting for news concerning Lucius Malfoy.

"Why Bellatrix?" he questioned Neville one day when they were alone in the common room, causing his friend to tell him about the torture that his parents had suffered by the evil witch's hands.

"Is there nothing that can heal your parents?" Harry asked, feeling absolutely horrified, when Neville shook his head and admitted that they were in the long-time ward of the wizarding hospital because of insanity.

"Harry," Helga Hufflepuff suddenly spoke up from the founders' portrait. "I believe that I invented a spell for such a case, however, I don't remember the incantation. It should be listed in one of the spell books in my library. I trust that you know my library?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, and from that day onwards, Harry, Hermione, Susan, Mandy, Draco, Blaise and Neville spent their evenings searching Helga's library for an unknown spell.

However, during the remainder of the school year, they were unable to find any spell that matched their needs, and to Neville's and Harry's chagrin, neither Bellatrix nor Lucius had been captured yet.

HP

After the first month of the holidays, which they - as usually - spent on the Isle of Elves, Hermione and Harry informed the professors of their search and asked for help in the matter.

"Why don't you take Helga with you in a small photo frame?" Severus suggested, quirking an eyebrow. "Maybe she'll be able to assist better than anyone else."

Hermione groaned in annoyance. "We didn't even think of such a method," she admitted and hurried back to Aperta to ask Helga to slide into a quickly conjured photo frame.

From that point onwards, everything happened very quickly. Helga directed Hermione into the direction of one special shelf, informing her that all books which she had written herself were gathered on that specific shelf.

"It must be in one of these few books," she said, smiling.

Two hours later, Minerva found the spell.

"May I take a look please?" Bandhu asked, reaching for the book.

Hermione and Harry observed in excitement how Severus and Bandhu together studied the spell, before they both shook their heads and once again engrossed themselves into their lecture.


	10. Chapter 10

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

It was in the morning of Neville's twelfth birthday that Bandhu and Severus popped to St. Mungo's with Poppy and Harry, knowing that it would be wise to have a healer and a person clearing standing for the light side with them in order to be allowed to cast an unknown spell at two patients of the long-term ward.

They had decided to not alert Neville and his grandmother in advance, as they had no proof that the spell, which Bandhu and Severus had worked out from Helga Hufflepuff's ancient spell, would indeed work for the Longbottoms. If so, Neville would be in for his best birthday present ever.

Fortunately, Poppy was good friends with Head Healer O'Brian, and they indeed managed to get into the long-term ward to attempt healing the Longbottoms.

Harry remained at the back of the room together with Poppy and the healers responsible for the Longbottoms, when Bandhu and Severus stepped over to Alice and simultaneously cast their spell. Harry held his breath in excitement, but was brought back to reality when Alice let out a heart breaking cry.

"Death Eaters," she shouted upon seeing Severus stand at the edge of her bed together with an elf who was unknown to her.

Poppy and Harry hurriedly stepped in front of the life savers, and Poppy immediately tried to calm the upset woman.

"Alice, here are no Death Eaters," she said in a soft voice. "Bellatrix Lestrange cursed you eleven years ago, just after Voldemort killed the Potters, and Severus Snape together with Bandhu, one of the elder elves, just healed you from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

Alice stared at the healer in disbelief, before she asked, "Where's Neville?"

"Hello Aunt Alice, I heard that you were my godmother. I'm Harry Potter," Harry spoke up in a small voice and added, before giving Alice the opportunity to interrupt, "Since we didn't know if the spell would really work, we didn't tell Neville in advance, so he's at home, probably celebrating his twelfth birthday as we speak."

Alice reached out for Harry's hand, while Bandhu and Severus walked around the bed to Frank's side. "You're Harry, my godson?" she asked, incredulously, however, a small smile appeared on her lips. "The last time I saw you, you were a baby, just like Neville."

Returning the smile, Harry said, "I'm going to get Neville." Before anyone could keep him back, he popped himself right to the entrance door of Longbottom Manor.

HP

An instant later, Harry had to explain to Neville and Augusta Longbottom that he'd like to take them both with him for Neville's birthday surprise.

Giving Harry a very strict look, Mrs. Longbottom grudgingly agreed, while Neville jumped from one foot onto the other in clear excitement. "Are we going to Hogwarts?" he asked, seemingly happy.

"No," Harry replied, as he quickly made a Portkey from the cork of a potions phial that had miraculously found its way into his robe pocket.

A moment later, the Longbottoms found themselves face to face with Neville's parents, who pulled Neville into bear hugs and wished him a happy birthday.

"Harry, this is the best birthday present ever," Neville blurted out, teary-eyed. "Thank you so much."

"No Neville, don't thank me," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I haven't done anything. It was Professor Snape and Bandhu who healed your parents."

Before Alice and Frank could make a fuss over the two heroes of the day, Severus, who had just quietly spoken with Augusta and Poppy, suggested, "Why don't we go to Hogwarts, where you can stay for a while to get used to normal day life again?"

HP

At Hogwarts, Neville's birthday party continued until after midnight, when it turned into Harry's birthday party, as everyone wanted to speak with the Longbottoms and tell them everything that had occurred during the relatively peaceful ten years of their absence.

Minerva extended Severus' earlier invitation and suggested for Alice and Frank to live in her guest quarters for the time being, together with Neville and Augusta if they wanted.

While Neville happily accepted the invitation, as it gave him the opportunity to get to know his parents and spend some time with Hermione and Harry, Augusta Longbottom preferred to return to her home, promising to come to visit every now and then.

HP

On the following day, Amelia Bones arrived at Hogwarts with Susan in tow, to congratulate the former Aurors and offer them their positions back, whenever they were ready. She also announced to Neville that the Aurors had captured Bellatrix Lestrange and, since she had once escaped from being sent to Azkaban eleven years ago, she had been sentenced to the Veil, a verdict, which had already been executed on the previous day. Needless to say that Neville and his parents were outright happy at the news.

HP

It was later the same day that Albus informed the Longbottoms at dinner that Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet had contacted him asking for an interview with the Longbottoms.

"No," Frank outright refused. "We're still not ready, plus we missed a lot during the last couple of years. Maybe Neville or anyone who knows everything around our rescue can speak with her."

"Harry and I will," Hermione spoke up, noticing from the corner of her eyes that Harry nodded his agreement as could be expected.

'Oh yes, we will, and neither she nor the Minister of Magic will like it,' Harry thought to her, smirking.

HP

As soon as the following morning, Rita Skeeter visited Hogwarts for her interview with Hermione and Harry. The reporter was wearing green robes and seemed over excited to meet the boy who lived and his friend.

"How does it feel for children if their friend's parents are suddenly back?" Skeeter asked in a sweet voice that almost made Harry gag.

"Ms. Skeeter, we'd like to tell you a little about the background of the Longbottoms' rescue," Hermione replied in a business-like voice, completely ignoring Skeeter's question.

"Harry here is the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts, which makes him the owner of Hogwarts," Hermione began, noticing that the most annoying witch on the other side of the table eagerly made notes of each single word she said.

"As such, he has access to Helga Hufflepuff's library, which is where we found the spell, which became the basis for the spell that Professor Snape and Bandhu invented," she continued, only to explain, "Bandhu is an elder elf and our Professor of History of Magic."

"You have an elf teaching at Hogwarts?" Skeeter asked with a combination of apparent interest and shock.

"Bandhu is the elf who taught us the spell to cure Professor Lupin from lycanthropy," Harry took over in a dangerously quiet voice, only to add, "The wizarding world owes him greatly."

"Wait a moment," Skeeter interrupted Harry in apparent excitement. "You can cure people from lycanthropy?"

Harry shook his head. "No Madam. We could, but we won't. We have an agreement with the elder elves to only cure the werewolves upon the rescinding of the Statute of Supremacy from 1265."

HP

Skeeter stared at Harry in utmost surprise. "The Statute of Supremacy?" she asked in confusion, letting her eyes wander over to Hermione.

"The Statute of Supremacy was made by the British Ministry of Magic as a result of the human - elven war, which took place from 1252 to 1256," Hermione informed the reporter and continued to lecture, "Ever since then, the elves have been enslaved by the wizards and witches, which is absolutely intolerable considering that they're at least as magically powerful and intelligent as the humans."

Skeeter let out a chuckle of disbelief. "So what? You want everyone to free their elves?"

"No," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "We only want the Statute to be rescinded, making it possible for the elves to choose if they want to belong to a family as an equal member, to be free and paid for their services or whatever," she then explained. "They could also wear proper clothes like the free elves do on the Isle of Elves or Professor Bandhu at Hogwarts."

"During the last few years, we've been taught by the elves, the goblins and the humans," Harry added in a firm voice, "and we intend to do so in the future. The elves as well as the goblins have taught us many things, of which the humans are not aware. The cure for lycanthropy is just an example."

Skeeter thanked the children for their interview in apparent confusion, before she left, seemingly deep in thoughts.

"Oh no, tomorrow's Daily Prophet won't be pleasant for us," Hermione spoke up, rolling her eyes after the reporter, who hurriedly left the castle in the direction of Hogsmeade, seemingly eager to get away.

"I don't care," Harry replied, shrugging. "It's just because she's too stupid to understand. You know what we promised the elder elves, and I'm going to fight for the rights of the elves."

"Of course I'm in, Harry," Hermione said in a soft voice.

HP

As could be expected, the following morning's newspaper caused huge uproar all over the magical world.

_'Boy who lived turning away from the human magical world?'_ the headline screamed, making Hermione and Harry groan.

_'This reporter had the pleasure to interview the boy who lived and his friend at Hogwarts yesterday, and the information received was surprising to say the least. Both children have been taught by elves and goblins, and they have set their aim to fight for the rights of the elves. This goes as far as refusing to cure people from lycanthropy in spite of being able to do so if not for the rescindment of the Statute of Supremacy over the elves from the middle ages. Read more about the Statute of Supremacy on page 5, on Frank and Alice Longbottom being cured on page 9...'_

Sirius laughed out loud. "Did you really tell her such a thing?" he then asked, looking from Hermione to Harry in amusement.

"Yes Sirius, it's not funny though," Hermione replied in a stern voice.

"I trust that you both understand what this is about," Albus spoke up, gently, however, without the usual twinkle in his eyes.

Feeling everyone staring at them, Hermione and Harry explained about their promise to the elves concerning the Statute of Supremacy, making it very clear to the professors that they fully meant what they had told the reporter.

HP

Later the same day, a raging Minister of Magic stormed into the headmaster's office, demanding to speak with the children, however, since it was a Saturday, Hermione and Harry were spending the day at Gringotts and were unavailable, much to Fudge's chagrin.

"See to it that you teach them properly," Fudge finished his rant, before he stepped back into the fireplace, even more upset now due to the headmaster's unwillingness to confirm that the children had gone too far.

During the following weeks, Hermione and Harry received many howlers from all over the magical world, however, two of the household elves took it upon them to check all mail arriving for the two children first, so that none of these letters reached the children.

HP

One day, Hermione and Harry headed to Diagon Alley to meet with Susan, Draco and Neville. Since their friends were accompanied by their guardians, Sirius joined the children in spite of being sure that Hermione and Harry would be well able to buy their school supplies by themselves.

Since it was one of the last days of the summer holidays, Diagon Alley was full of students, who had come to the wizarding shopping centre to buy everything that they needed for the new school year. As happy as Hermione and Harry were to see their friends, they were glad when they finally left the crowded area and popped back to Hogwarts.

"Next year, we should go as soon as we return from the Isle of Elves," Hermione blurted out, sighing, as she let herself sink onto her favourite spot on the sofa in Minerva's living room.

"I fully agree," Harry replied, grinning.

"Are you going to board the Hogwarts Express?" Minerva enquired. "Or will you just join everyone at the welcoming feast?"

"Hogwarts Express," both children replied, simultaneously, explaining that they had decided to just pop to the platform an hour early, so that they could reserve a compartment for themselves and their fellow Aperta second-years.

HP

With everyone wanting to tell the others everything about their holidays, even if some of them had met each other at multiple occasions, the train ride passed much too fast for the second-years' liking.

Hermione and Harry became very worried though, when Susan showed them a black book that had been in the bag together with her new school books.

"I don't know how I got it, but it replies when I write into it," she told them in clear excitement, causing Hermione and Harry to exchange a worried look.

"Susan, books don't write back," Hermione spoke up, eyeing her friend in concern.

"Did you show it to your aunt?" Harry asked, only to add, "If not, you should better give it to Professor Lupin or any of the other teachers. It might be dangerous."

However, Susan merely shrugged and replied, "It doesn't do anything. It only answers my questions, so it's quite some fun, that's all."

HP

At the Sorting later in the evening, Aperta house received eight new first-years, and their older housemates were outright happy about their new members. Six of them were boys, with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood as the only girls.

Shortly after the Sorting, an owl swept into the Great Hall and landed on the table in front of Harry.

"An owl at this time of the day?" Hermione stated, incredulously, causing everyone to watch when Harry took an envelope from the owl's leg.

"From the Hogsmeade owl post exchange office," he read from the back of the envelope in confusion, giving Hermione a questioning look.

However, his wife merely shrugged, giving Harry the impression that she had no idea either.

Curiously, Harry opened the envelope. To his surprise, he found a letter, which was not written by a quill but a typewriter. _'A Muggle letter,'_ he realised in confusion, wondering who in the Muggle world knew him apart from his relatives, who would certainly not write him a letter.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,  
My name is am Benjamin Cunningham, I am a Squib and work as the representative of the Office for the Relationship to the Magical World at the British government. As such, I am closely working together with the British Prime Minister and - usually - with the Minister of Magic, however, the current Minister Fudge is not very cooperative, which is why I nowadays have to rely on the Daily Prophet in order to retrieve information.  
I hope that this letter will reach you, as I am working in a complete Muggle environment and don't have an owl available to send you this message.  
With great excitement, I have read the article in the Daily Prophet about your announcement that you're going to work on the relationship between humans, goblins and elves. I am very interested in working together with you and would like you to consider including the Muggle world in your task.  
I know about the prophecy that was once made about you and You-Know-Who, and I wish to offer you the full support of the Muggle world in your fight against the evil within the magical world.  
I am looking forward to hearing from you. Don't hesitate to send an owl directly to me.  
Best regards,  
Ben Cunningham'_

In complete surprise, Harry glanced at Hermione, who had been reading together with him.

"Where is it from?" Neville asked, curiously.

"Ah, just from an old Muggle friend," Harry lied, not wanting to discuss the matter in the Great Hall.

"We'll tell you later," Hermione added in a whisper.

HP

First thing in the morning, Harry composed a response to Mr. Cunningham.

_'Dear Mr. Cunningham,  
thank you so much for contacting me._

_Hermione, my betrothed, and I are interested in working together with you. Would it be possible to meet at Gringotts this Saturday at three o'clock in the afternoon? At this time, we finish our classes with the goblins, while at other times, it would be difficult for us to get away from Hogwarts. I could offer having one of the elder elves and a goblin with us at the meeting if that was convenient for you.  
On a different note, if you need information about the magical world that Minister Fudge is not willing to give, I suggest that you contact Amelia Bones. She is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and - in my opinion - not only much more competent but also much more forthcoming than the minister.  
Best greetings and I'm looking forward to your reply. I will ask the owl to wait for it in front of your window.  
Harry Potter'_

"Will that do?" he asked his wife, when she descended to the common room just a few minutes after he had finished writing.

"That's really good I think," Hermione replied, smiling. "Who are you going to involve, I mean from the elves and goblins."

"I was thinking about Bandhu and Buckbean," Harry replied, shrugging. "If they're not available, Malcolm or Cicero and any other goblin would do though."

Before breakfast, Hermione and Harry headed to the owlery and handed the letter to one of the school owls with the instruction to wait for a response.

"I'm a little worried about Susan," Hermione admitted on their way back. "Until late last night, she was lying in bed writing into the strange diary."

"Hmmm," Harry replied, pensively, before he asked, "Did you cast the spell to check if it's a dark object?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "Do you think it's dark?"

Harry remained thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know, but usually, books don't reply, so something seems a little strange about it."

By the time they reached the Great Hall, the children decided to closely observe Susan when she would be using the book again, and Harry promised to unobtrusively cast the spell to check if the book was dark.

HP

Before Hermione and Harry could take any action whatsoever though, Susan approached them showing them the diary.

"Does any of you perhaps know who Tom Riddle was? He told me he was a fifth-year prefect in Slytherin and the heir of Slytherin," she said in a small voice, causing Hermione and Harry to gasp.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort," Hermione blurted out.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was his real name, before he rearranged the letters to Lord Voldemort," Harry added, firmly.

"Susan, please let's take that book to Bandhu," Hermione said, pleadingly. "This could really be dangerous."

To Hermione's and Harry's relief, Susan agreed, and the three children headed to the Defence professor's office.

HP

After two minutes of spell casting and checking on the book, Bandhu turned to the children, sounding grave as he explained, "This is a Horcrux. I've told you about them. Please step back, so that I can destroy it."

Hermione, Harry and Susan observed with mixed feelings how Bandhu waved his hand, uttering a long incantation of which they could not understand anything. Finally, the elder elf let his hand sink.

"Please return to your common room," he finally spoke up. "I shall inform the headmaster about this."

HP

On their way back to Aperta, Susan profusely thanked her friends. "Thank Merlin you knew that it was Voldemort. I can't believe that I really liked him. He was friendly, and he knew so much..." She slowly trailed off, her eyes clouded with tears.

"That's all right, Susan," Hermione replied, gently laying her arm around Susan's back. "You couldn't know."

"Susan," Harry asked, carefully, "would you like me to fetch your aunt?"

Susan cast him a hopeful look. "Is that possible?"

"Of course," Harry replied and instructed Hermione to take the girl to the founders' quarters, before he popped away.

"Let's go, Susan," Hermione said in a soft voice and led her friend into the living room of the founders' quarters, where she called Malcolm and asked for hot chocolate and biscuits for four persons.

HP

Five minutes later, Harry stepped into the room with Amelia Bones in tow, who quickly found herself with an armful of a crying twelve-year-old.

"What exactly happened?" Amelia asked, sternly, causing Hermione and Harry to take turns telling her the story about the black diary.

After Susan had finally calmed down, Harry showed Amelia Mr. Cunningham's letter and asked if she was willing and would be interested to join their meeting, which Mr. Cunningham had already confirmed at lunchtime, on Saturday afternoon.

Amelia looked at the boy in clear surprise. "Thank you, Harry, for inviting me," she said, smiling. "I'm willing to pass one or the other information to Mr. Cunningham, considering how inactive Mr. Fudge is. It's just that I'm surprised that he contacted you at all, since the relationship between the Muggle and the magical government is extremely delicate."

"Madam Bones," Hermione spoke up, pensively. "Is there any way to get rid of Mr. Fudge as the minister? He seems extremely unfit for the position."

Amelia cast the girl a surprised look, before she replied, "I believe that many share your opinion, and we're working on it by chasing the Death Eaters. Only this morning, we have finally arrested Lucius Malfoy, who is one of Fudge's biggest supporters. With all the remaining Death Eaters at Azkaban, or even with a minority of them being put through the Veil, Fudge's support will vanish quickly. The next step would be a vote of no confidence in front of the Wizengamot," she added, smirking. "Now I believe that it's time for you to return to your house," she then said, glancing at her wrist watch. "Thank you for calling me, Harry."

"Any time," Harry replied, returning the friendly witch's smile. "Shall I quickly pop you back to the Ministry? Otherwise, you could use the fireplace over here," he added, explaining, "The elves have recently connected it to the Floo network."

Amelia gladly stepped into the fireplace and returned to the ministry, while the three second-years walked back to the common room.

"Thanks for helping me," Susan whispered, before they stepped through the portrait hole.

"No thanks needed," Harry replied, warmly.

"That's what friends are for," Hermione added, before she wished Ceridwen in her portrait good night.

HP

The meeting at Gringotts on Saturday afternoon was interesting to say the least. Hermione and Harry, Amelia Bones, Mr. Cunningham, Bandhu and Buckbean met in Buckbean's office for the conversation that had the aim for the different parties to get to know each other.

After an hour of discussion, it was decided to set up a group between each of the parties that would meet twice a year, or if the need arose, for an exchange of information and opinions.

"This group can only be unofficial, otherwise, Director Ragnok would need to be in it instead of myself," Buckbean spoke up, causing everyone to nod in understanding.

"If it was official, I couldn't be here either, as it would be Minister Fudge's job," Amelia added.

"Same here," Hermione spoke up, "even if Harry might be in."

"Very well, it's an unofficial group then, however, it might be much more efficient than any official group could be," Bandhu stated in a firm voice.

They decided on the name _'Circle without Borders'_, which expressed their hope of cooperation between goblins, elves, Muggles and magical humans, and they chose Cunningham as head of the circle.

Buckbean provided each member with a pendant of a small dragon on a silver necklace and explained that if any of the members wished to call the others together, they merely had to touch their pendant and say "Circle, get together." When being called, everyone had to make their way to Buckbean's office, be it by popping in or coming through the fireplace, as soon as possible.

HP

When everything was decided, Hermione spoke up in a different matter. "There's something with that we would really appreciate some help," she said, hesitantly, before she explained about the Horcruxes that Voldemort had made and the need to find them.

"Once they are found, I can easily destroy them," Bandhu offered. "However, we have no way to find let alone summon them, as we only have a general spell to detect and summon dark items, not solely Horcruxes."

"I'll speak with Director Ragnok, and we'll see what we can do," Buckbean promised, nodding with apparent confidence.

HP

"That was really efficient," Hermione said to Harry once they were back at Hogwarts. "It's good that you invited Madam Bones."

"Yeah, she'd be a much better minister than Fudge," Harry replied, sighing. "Maybe someday in the future..." He trailed off, when they reached the Great Hall just on time for dinner.

HP

During the following months, the Daily Prophet was full with information about Death Eaters who had either been sentenced to Azkaban or had been pushed through the Veil depending on what they had done. Among them were also Draco's parents, who both ended up in Azkaban.

"Oh no Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione spoke up upon hearing the news.

Draco shrugged. "It's their own fault," he said in a firm voice. "Uncle Severus is now my guardian, so I guess I'll be staying at Hogwarts with the two of you and Neville during the summer holidays."

"At least you have a nice godfather," Harry threw in, "and I know that Sirius has offered to take you back into the Black family if that was what you wanted."

Draco nodded. "Yes, that's really nice of him. For the time being, I've decided to remain a Malfoy though. We'll see how everything develops."

"Are you all right?" Neville asked in a soft voice, giving the blond boy a sharp look.

"Of course," Draco replied, confidently. "I know they're my parents, but they really did bad things, and at least my father hasn't changed in the slightest. If my father knew that I wouldn't want to follow his footpath, he'd surely kicked me out of the family anyway. I only feel sorry for my mother."

HP

From the beginning of their third Hogwarts year onwards, the matter around the Death Eaters slowly quietened down, and over the months, Hermione and Harry did not even think about the matter anymore, although Amelia had told them in private that there had to be at least a dozen more Death Eaters, whom the Aurors had not been able to locate.

Buckbean had found two Horcruxes for them, one from inside Gringotts and one from the Gaunt family, and Bandhu had destroyed both. Nevertheless, it was feared that Voldemort had made at least two if not three more Horcruxes, which had not been found yet.

During their third meeting of the Circle, which took place just a year after the first, Buckbean told them that the goblins supposed that one Horcrux would be in the old Black house, while another one could probably be found at Hogwarts.

At the same time, Amelia Bones informed the members of the circle that the Aurors who were stationed at Azkaban had reported that the Dark Marks on the arms of the prisoners at Azkaban were slowly becoming darker.

"That means that the Voldemort is getting stronger," Buckbean replied, and to Hermione's and Harry's horror, everyone agreed.

"We can only wait and see what's going to happen," Bandhu said in a firm voice. "However, with his Death Eaters gone and all of us supporting Harry, we should be ready when he comes back."

"I hope so," Amelia added. "Even without his followers, he's said to be the most powerful wizard in the world, even more so than Dumbledore. Apparently, Harry is the only one who might be able to top him, but Harry isn't even an adult yet."

"Harry and Hermione have been trained to fight better than most adults though," Bandhu spoke up, calmly. "When Voldemort returns, they'll be ready to fight him. Unfortunately, according to the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest, it will be in the near future."


	11. Chapter 11

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

In spite of all these signs of impending danger, Albus and his colleagues together with the Ministry of Magic decided to hold the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts during the following year. While Albus invited the schools of Bauxbatons and Durmstrang to participate in the tournament, Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, were chosen to plan the event.

HP

It was on a hot day at the beginning of June, just a little more than three months before the beginning of the tournament, when Dolores Umbridge made her way into Hogwarts to check the surroundings of the big event.

After walking up from Hogsmeade all the way to the castle in the everlasting heat, regretting that she had put on her much too warm, favourite cardigan instead of light robes, Dolores made her way into the headmaster's office, where they discussed the tournament - only to a certain extent and without giving the old wizard any of the information that he wished to receive.

At lunch time, she joined the teachers at the head table, feeling appalled by the noise that the students made at the house tables.

_'They don't seem to have any discipline,'_ she thought, feeling very upset at the students' behaviour.

Making a sudden decision, she rose from her chair and cleared her throat. "Hem hem." Nothing worked, so she repeated the process, before Minerva McGonagall seemed to take pity on her and clung her spoon against her glass, causing all students to turn their heads towards the head table.

"Students," Dolores spoke up. "I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and I am here today to inform you about the Triwizard tournament," she continued. Unaware of the professors' grim expressions, she explained that the tournament was going to take place during the following school year together with two other magical schools, causing a huge tumult to break out all over the Great Hall.

"Dolores, we decided to keep this a secret from the students until the beginning of the next school year," Dumbledore informed her.

"That would be just ridiculous," Dolores contradicted. "Quiet," she hissed at the students, who for once complied. "During the year, I'm going to be here at the school, and I will teach you discipline," she promised and was just about to continue, however, quietened upon noticing that many of the students hurriedly left the Great Hall. "These students have no discipline whatsoever," she said, angrily, glaring at the headmaster.

"It's the fifth day of the OWL and NEWT exams, so they're hurrying to their practical tests," McGonagall informed her, crisply.

"Oh well, I have lots of work to do, so I better keep going, too," Dolores replied, stiffly, and rose from her chair.

She spent the following two hours closely examining the grounds, where the tournament according to her and Ludo's plans was going to take place. However, it was extremely hot outside, and she decided to make a small detour to the kitchens to enjoy some cold beverage before walking back to the Apparition border.

During her own time as a student, she had never entered the kitchens, as she had not wanted to break the rules, although her classmates had made sure that she knew where the entrance was. Tickling the pear, she entered the kitchens, her eyes widening in shock upon seeing dozens of house-elves eagerly preparing dinner for the students and teachers.

"Oh Merlin, so many disgusting creatures," she blurted out in pure loathing, only to regret immediately that she had spoken aloud, when two of the creatures grabbed her by the arm.

She felt herself being lifted into the air and immediately began to scream, ordering the creatures to let her down - without any effect whatsoever. Before she knew what happened, she was involuntarily assisted into what looked like a big machine. An instant later, she knew no more.

HP

It was later the same day that Hermione, Harry and their friends headed to the Aperta table for dinner.

"Thank Merlin that bitch is gone for now," Hermione blurted out after a quick look at the head table.

"Can you imagine having her here for a whole year?" Susan asked, her voice laced with disgust. "Auntie has told me about her several times. She must be an absolute nightmare, even at the ministry."

"But her pink cardigan..."

"... leave much space for pranks," the twins spoke up, grinning broadly.

"What's that?" Draco suddenly blurted out, pulling a small piece of pink cardigan out of his mince meat pie.

"This looks exactly like her cardigan," Hermione spoke up in disgust.

"Maybe she's already haunting us," Harry added, chuckling.

"I wouldn't eat that meat pie if I was you," Neville commented, making a grimace.

HP

Just a day later, Minister Fudge stormed into the Great Hall during dinner time. "Dumbledore," he growled without any greeting, "yesterday, my Senior Undersecretary has spent the day at Hogwarts, however, ever since then she's been missing. Is she still here?"

"No Cornelius," the headmaster replied in clear surprise. "She left us in the early afternoon."

'Oh Merlin,' Hermione thought to Harry in shock.

'It's true,' Harry replied. 'But don't tell anyone. We don't want to get the elves into trouble.'

'I definitely won't,' Hermione promised. 'I'm just glad that she won't be at Hogwarts next year.'

'Good riddance,' Harry full heartedly agreed.

HP

During the remaining days of the school year, the Triwizard tournament remained the main topic for the third-years.

"I wonder why they chose this time to hold such a thing," Harry said, frowning, when the members of the Aperta house were sitting in their common room on the last day of the school year.

"Why not?" Cedric enquired, only to add, "I'm thinking of competing."

"Because it seems that Voldemort is getting stronger and trying to come back," Hermione replied, while several others cheered upon Cedric's announcement.

"Well, I definitely won't participate," Harry said, decisively. "I hope we're still going to have our Quidditch tournament."

"Why wouldn't we?" Hermione asked in surprise, knowing how important Quidditch was for Harry, especially since Aperta had just won the Quidditch cup for the third time in a row.

"Let's wait and see," Cedric said, smiling in anticipation.

HP

At the welcoming feast, all students were excited to hear more about the Triwizard tournament. However, they first had to endure the Sorting ceremony, where Aperta gained ten new students, more than any of the other houses. Afterwards, the headmaster greeted the students and introduced Alice Longbottom as the new Charms professor and Ravenclaw head of house, announcing that Professor Flitwick had retired.

"You might wonder about the head of house position, considering that Professor Longbottom was a Gryffindor during her own time as a student at Hogwarts, however, Sopho, our Sorting Hat, assured me that he originally wanted to place her into Ravenclaw and only gave in to her begging to be put into Gryffindor together with her best friend, Lily Evans," he explained, causing Harry to smile.

"During the Triwizard tournament," he continued, "two Aurors will be stationed at Hogwarts to ensure everyone's safety," and introduced Frank Longbottom together with Alastor Moody.

"That makes sense," Hermione whispered to her friends, "after the Death Eaters raised the Dark Mark during the Quidditch world cup."

"And the Ministry thought that they were all gone," Neville added, smirking.

Finally, Albus informed the school that there would be no Quidditch tournament during this year.

"Excuse me sir, but why not?" Harry asked in an upset voice, jumping from his chair. "Only one student from Hogwarts is going to participate in the Triwizard tournament, while everyone else can only watch. We'd like to just have our normal Quidditch tournament."

"Exactly," Cedric came to his help. "Even if I'm going to apply for the tournament, I'd like to continue playing Quidditch for the house cup."

Huge applause supported the two Apertas' opinion, causing the headmaster to cast his colleagues a helpless look.

"They'll just have to think of something else for the third task, then it wouldn't be a problem to hold the Quidditch tournament," Severus was the first to speak up, and Sirius immediately agreed.

"I already have an idea for an alternative to the third task," he announced, smirking.

Finally, the headmaster gave in and promised to contact the ministry right after the feast.

HP

The first weeks of the school year passed uneventfully, as the students were waiting for the Quidditch matches to start and the Goblet of Fire to announce the participants of the Triwizard tournament.

"I hope Cedric is going to win," Harry said, smiling, when he took his seat at the Aperta table together with his housemates.

"Thank you," Cedric replied, smiling. "I don't know who else applied for it though," he added, causing his housemates to chuckle.

In fact, no one really knew who had put his name into the goblet. Everyone only was aware of who had tried and not managed - like the Weasley twins, whose attempt had entertained the whole school.

With expectation, the whole school including their guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang observed the Goblet of Fire getting ready to announce the participants of the Triwizard tournament.

When Cedric's name came out of the goblet, not only the Aperta table but the whole school cheered for the boy, who happily walked towards the small antechamber behind the high table.

"Cool," Harry said, contentedly, smiling broadly.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, only to add, "Now we can only hope for him to win."

The Apertas politely applauded without much interest, when Fleur Delacour's and Victor Krum's names came out of the goblet, as they were already fixed on their own champion.

"One of our own house, how cool," Neville contributed to the earlier comments, and everyone agreed.

However, an instant later, another parchment came out of the goblet, and everyone stared at the headmaster in disbelief, when he read, "Harry Potter."

Harry glared at the headmaster, shaking his head.

"Harry, you need to go," Hermione said in a soft voice, trying to hide her immediate concern from her husband.

"Why? I didn't put my name into it, and I don't want to participate," Harry replied in a firm voice.

"We all know that, but still, you must go and tell Dumbledore," Susan spoke up. "Look, he's waiting for you."

Harry grudgingly rose from his chair and went to face the other participants and their headmasters.

"What else does Potter need?" he heard Ronald Weasley complain from the neighbouring Gryffindor table as he went.

Arriving at the antechamber, he explained that he had neither put his name into the goblet nor wanted to compete in the tournament.

Of course, the champions from the other schools did not believe him, neither did their headmasters, and Harry became more and more upset by the situation.

"Harry, we believe you," Severus was the first member from Hogwarts to speak up, before he was interrupted by the headmaster.

"However, whoever put your name into the goblet, made a binding contract for you, and not competing would have grave consequences. Therefore, you have to participate," Albus informed him in a no-nonsense voice.

HP

In absolute annoyance, Harry finally returned to the Aperta common room, where his housemates were already discussing the situation.

"I'm sorry Cedric," Harry apologized. "I wished I knew what happened."

"Is there no way that you can get out of it?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Apparently not, but I'll go and ask Sirius," Harry replied. "Maybe he knows a way."

Not caring that curfew had already begun, he walked to his head of house's private quarters, where Sirius was still rooming in with Remus, hoping that his godfather would have an idea, be it legal or illegal.

"According to Moony, there's a way, but I can't help you with that," Sirius informed him, motioning Remus to explain.

Remus let out a deep sigh, before he said, "Years ago, I've read something about the Triwizard tournament, when I was still a werewolf. It's true that you make a binding contract with the goblet, and if you break it, you'll lose your magic or worse."

"And how is it possible to get around it?" Harry asked, impatiently.

"There's only one way. If you're suffering from an illness, for example like lycanthropy, which was the case for me at that time, you may decide on someone to replace you," Remus explained, only to add, "You definitely don't want to suffer from lycanthropy though."

Harry remained thoughtful for a moment, before he gave the older wizards a questioning look.

"Do you have an idea what I could do?" he finally asked.

"Go and ask Severus if there's any way that he could give you something that makes you unable to compete, provided that he can remedy it afterwards," Sirius suggested.

"All right, I'll do that," Harry replied, feeling very much consoled at Sirius' and Remus' help. He bade the two wizards good night and popped right in front of Severus' office, hoping that the potions master would be able to rescue him.

HP

However, seeing the Slytherin's expression upon hearing his question, Harry wished that he had just ignored his godfather's suggestion.

"Can you imagine what the headmaster would do with me if he found out that I had hurt, poisoned or whatever his golden boy?" Severus asked, glaring at Harry in apparent disbelief.

"The headmaster won't know that it was you," Harry promised, only to add in desperation, "Please help me."

"Let me think about it," Severus finally partly relented. "I can't promise anything though."

HP

If Harry had expected the potions master to get back at him anytime soon, he was sadly mistaken.

'I wonder what's taking him so long,' he thought to Hermione one day. 'It's almost two weeks after my name came out of the goblet.'

'Maybe he doesn't have an idea yet,' Hermione thought back. 'Why don't we go into Helga Hufflepuff's library and do some research in case Snape refuses to help you?'

'I could also just ask Helga or Salazar. Maybe any of them has an idea,' Harry replied, pensively, and decided to speak with the founders when everyone would be asleep at night.

HP

However, during the evening, Harry noticed that his whole body was itching. It did not hurt, but it felt somehow strange. He waited over the weekend, however, while the situation did not worsen, it did not improve either, and on Sunday evening, he hesitantly told Hermione about the matter.

"I wonder if it's something that Severus did to me," he said, when they were sitting in Hermione's room in Minerva's quarters cuddling with Neko and Sevvy.

Hermione cast him a surprised look. "Harry, that might be. Let's go and ask Poppy."

Although under normal circumstances it would have taken a lot more than itching limbs to allow himself to be taken to the hospital wing, Harry hesitantly agreed.

HP

To Harry's enormous annoyance, Poppy spent almost an hour casting diagnostic spells at him, muttering to herself in apparent confusion, before she called Severus.

"Severus, I think that Harry is suffering from some kind of muscle disease. It almost looks like the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse," she said in apparent confusion. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

Showing no emotion whatsoever on his face, Severus waved his wand over Harry multiple times, before he replied, "I've seen something similar before, when the Dark Lord was torturing his minions. The problem is that there's no known remedy, especially as I'm not sure if it's exactly the same problem. Please give me some time to try inventing something. It might take weeks or months though."

"Will Harry be able to participate in the tournament then?" Hermione blurted out, looking from the potions master to the healer.

"No," Poppy replied in a firm voice. "He won't be able to participate in a tournament, in which it is important to be in best form, knowing that others have died participating. Probably, he won't be able to play Quidditch either, but that's up to him I suppose."

"Quidditch should be all right," Harry threw in, pointing out that he had already played Quidditch that very morning and that it hadn't been a problem.

"Shall I fetch the headmaster?" Severus offered, causing the healer to nod.

"Yes please, Severus," she agreed, as she once again waved her wand over Harry.

HP

Ten minutes later, the healer informed Albus, Minerva and Sirius that Harry was not able to participate in the Triwizard tournament due to his suffering from a strange muscle disease.

"That's too bad," Albus said, gravely. "Harry will then have to pick someone who will become the new champion instead."

"Ronald Weasley," Harry replied, immediately. "I heard how disappointed he was when my name came out of the goblet. He'll surely be thrilled to become a champion."

"I'll ask him right away," Minerva promised and left the hospital wing, before Poppy released Harry, informing him that he should come back if it became too bad or if he needed to be excused from classes.

HP

"Thank Merlin," Harry whispered to Hermione, as they slowly walked back to their common room. "In fact, I should go and thank Severus for saving me."

"I'll accompany you," Hermione promised, and together they popped to the potions master's office.

"Harry, I'm sorry for not telling you in advance," Severus spoke up, smirking, "but I thought it was more natural this way. It's not easy to fool Poppy you know, as she isn't exactly stupid."

"I know sir, and thank you so very much," Harry replied, gratefully.

"Sir, is there really no antidote?" Hermione enquired, looking from the potions master to Harry in concern.

Severus smirked. "Well, if there was one, no one had to know until after the first task I suppose," he replied, quirking an eyebrow in silent question.

"Thank you sir," Harry repeated, smiling in understanding.

HP

At breakfast on Monday morning, the headmaster informed the school that Harry was unable to participate in the tournament, and that Ronald Weasley was the new champion instead.

"Why in the world did you choose my brother?" Ginny Weasley spoke up in clear annoyance, as soon as they were back in the common room. "He'll be even more selfish and thick-headed now as he's always been."

"Exactly..."

"...That was not..."

"... the wisest of all decisions," the twins agreed, grinning broadly.

Even if they were not in the same house as the new champion, Hermione and Harry realised soon how right the little redhead and her brothers had been. Apparently, Ronald thoroughly enjoyed being in the spotlight for once, instead of reading his way through the library to prepare for the event like Hermione and Harry would have done in the same situation.

"Ginny," Hermione spoke up on evening, when they were sitting in the common room. "Can you ask Ronald if he already has a clue what the first task might be about? I think he really needs to prepare himself a bit."

"Oh how wise words..."

"... are you speaking," the twins fell in, only to continue, simultaneously.

"But our brother is not only lazy but a little thick."

"I don't have a clue what the first task will be about either," Cedric spoke up, frowning, "and we only have a week more to prepare."

HP

It was two days before the first task that Ginny addressed Hermione and Harry in private. "Apparently, Hagrid has told Ron that the first task is about dragons. In fact, Ron asked Hagrid, because he saw Charlie on the grounds during Quidditch practice the other day."

"Dragons?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"Yes, he said they had to snatch an egg from the dragon or something like that," Ginny replied, sighing. "When I asked Ron if he had thought about how to do what he must do, he said that he didn't have a clue and thought he'd know what to do when he was really facing the dragon." She rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance, as she continued, "I think he was more upset that only the other three champions were on the photo on the front page of the Daily Prophet but not him than about the task itself. I don't know how to help him."

"Tell him to summon his broom," Hermione suggested, causing Harry to nod.

"And we should tell Cedric about the matter," he added. "Otherwise, it would be unfair."

HP

While Cedric was incredibly grateful for the information and spent the following two days in the library researching dragons, Ronald told his younger sister that he had been chosen to become a champion for a reason and would manage the task without further assistance.

"Apparently, he doesn't know that Harry suggested him," Hermione said, chuckling, upon hearing the boy's reasoning from Ginny.

HP

The morning of the first task was a cold but sunny day, and the whole school seemed very excited at the upcoming event.

Harry, however, was utmost worried. 'If Ronald dies in this tournament, it's my fault, because I didn't want to participate and chose him,' he thought to Hermione, who shook her head in annoyance.

'No Harry, it's not your fault but his own if he goes into the tournament completely unprepared,' she contradicted, vehemently. 'Even Cedric studied as much as he could to be ready for the task. If Ronald thinks that he's so brilliant that he doesn't have to do his best, it's his own fault if something happens to him.'

Nevertheless, she noticed that Harry seemed to be extremely concerned about the Gryffindor fourth year and feverishly pondered if there was any way she could help the redhead.

HP

Victor, Fleur and Cedric flawlessly managed to get the egg from under the dragon without problems, although Hermione and Harry were so preoccupied with their thoughts about the fourth champion that they did not even pay attention how the three older students managed the task.

They only properly stared at the centre of the event when Ronald Weasley stepped in front of the dragon. Apparently in lack of any better idea, he stood there and raised his wand to summon one of the school brooms. Unfortunately, the dragon was not exactly patient, and while the boy was waiting for the broom to arrive, the dragon breathed a huge flame that caught the boy's hair as well as part of his right arm.

Hermione simply wished the flames to go out and observed how Ronald reached for the broom. However, before he could do as much as mount it, the dragon came nearer and again let out a large flame that set the broom on fire.

'Oh no,' Hermione thought to Harry and, summoning her magic, wished the golden egg to move until it came to hover right in front of the boy, who had finally managed to extinguish the flames by banging the broom against the ground. Ronald happily reached for the egg, wondering how he had managed to catch it from the dragon.

"That looks as if it was accidental magic," Hermione heard the headmaster say to his wife, causing her to chuckle.

'That was you, wasn't it,' Harry thought to her, grinning.

'Yes,' Hermione admitted, smiling, innocently. 'Otherwise, he'd never managed to come out of that task alive,' she added, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

HP

In the meantime, Ronald had been rescued from the dragon by Charlie and his assistants, and the jury discussed his performance, only to come to the same conclusion as the headmaster that the boy had to have managed the task with accidental magic. Therefore, he received the minimum of points and ended up on the fourth place, while Cedric became first.

'Thank Merlin that Ron only turned up last, otherwise I'd feel bad for Cedric,' Hermione thought to Harry, who returned an understanding smile.

HP

During the following weeks until the Christmas holidays, the school saw Ronald Weasley only together with his golden egg, carrying it around at all times. Even during class, it used to lie on his desk, except for Potions, where Severus had threatened to assign him detention until the end of the school year if he did not put it away.

"At least this time, he seems to be trying to prepare himself," Harry said, contentedly, upon hearing some of his housemates laugh about the fourth-year Gryffindor.

Hermione let out a gasp and was just about to comment, when Ginny beat her to it. "He's not carrying the egg around to study it but to show off," the redhead stated, causing most of their housemates to agree.

HP

It was a few days before the beginning of the Christmas holidays that Hermione pulled Harry into her room in Minerva's quarters to have a quiet word with him.

"Harry," she spoke up, gently cradling Neko close, while Harry cuddled with Sevvy. "Did you not forget something important?"

Harry stared at the girl in confusion, letting all of his assignments of the last few days pass in front of his mind. "I forgot something?" he then asked, incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, for once understanding why Minerva always said 'Men' in apparent exasperation.

"Do you have a partner for the Yule ball?" she finally asked.

"You," Harry replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, inwardly sighing in relief. "You never asked me though."

Harry stared at the girl, wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry dear, I thought it was clear that we attend the ball together considering that you're my wife. I didn't even think about asking you." He leaned over and captured her mouth with his lips, causing the cats' purrs to turn into simultaneous protest.

"All right then," Hermione replied, when they separated, feeling exasperated but also very relieved at his response. "Have you heard anything about whom Ronald is going to take?"

"No," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "Does that concern me in any way?"

Hermione smirked. "No, it doesn't," she agreed. "I just thought you might be worried, considering that it's your fault that he's a champion and has to attend the ball."

"Oh well," Harry said, thoughtfully. "I'll speak with Ginny and the twins. Maybe Fred and George can arrange something for him if he hasn't asked anyone yet."

HP

As Hermione and Harry had almost expected, Ginny became very much upset by their question and informed them that Ron kept pestering her if she'd attend the ball together with him.

"Apparently, he asked a few people, but no one wants to go with him," Ginny replied, sighing.

'No wonder,' Hermione thought to Harry. 'Most of the girls will have noticed how thick headed and attention seeking he is by now, and others will have seen him eating his meals like a pig.'

'True,' Harry replied, inwardly grinning.

"I'm not going to go with my brother," Ginny spoke again, shaking her head in annoyance. "I've told him that I already have a date, even if it's not true..." She slowly trailed off.

"Ginny," Blaise spoke up, coming over from the neighbouring sofa. "Would you perhaps give me the honour to accompany me to the ball?" he asked in a soft voice, causing a huge smile to spread over the girl's face.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you," she replied, happily. "Thank you so much for asking me."

"Fred and George," Harry spoke up, smirking. "Could you perhaps look out for your brother and make sure that he'll have a date for the ball?"

The twins let out a collective sigh. "Oh well, it seems that it's our job as the responsible older brothers to assist Ronniekins..."

"... We'll see what we can do," they promised, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"At least this is promising to be fun," Harry said, grinning in anticipation of the event.

It was a twenty-four hours later that the twins cornered Hermione and Harry and admitted that they did not know whom to ask anymore.

"We even asked Trelawney..."

"... but even she didn't want to go to the ball..."

"... with Ronald," they informed him.

"All right guys," Harry replied with a mischievous grin playing on his lips. "I'll take care of it. I already have an idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Winky was a very unhappy elf. When the not-supposed-to-be-alive son of her master had cast the Dark Mark during the Quidditch world cup and she had been found with a wand that someone had lost, her master had kicked her out of his family. Fortunately, the headmaster of Hogwarts had taken pity and brought her to Hogwarts. Still, she had not been adopted by anyone but was just a free elf, an elf whom nobody wanted.

When now on the first day of the Christmas holidays, Harry and Hermione Potter came to her and asked if she would be willing to work for them, Winky was thrilled.

HP

Harry inwardly groaned in exasperation. "Winky, we're fighting for the freedom of elves," he patiently explained for the umpteenth time. "Therefore, we cannot enslave an elf. However, we'd be happy to make you a member of our family and pay you for your assistance."

After an hour of assurance from Hermione and Harry, Winky finally accepted, and apparently, she felt convinced that it was the right thing for her and seemed contented with the matter.

"Now Winky, as a free elf, even if you are a member of my family, you may wear clothes," Harry informed her. "You may wear what you like, and we will provide proper clothes for you."

Seeing that the uncertain elf gave him a questioning look, Hermione conjured a pink one-piece for her with the Potter crest embroidered on the chest.

Winky's eyes widened in surprise upon looking down at herself, and tears welled in her eyes. "Winky is allowed to wear such beautiful clothes?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes Winky, if that's what you like," Hermione reassured her, smiling.

"Thank you Master Harry and Mistress Hermione," Winky said, nodding happily.

"Now I'd like to ask you a favour," Harry finally said, causing the small elf to look up with eagerness.

"Anything, Master Harry," Winky replied, happily.

"Would you be willing to accompany Ronald Weasley to the Yule Ball?" Harry enquired. "Of course, you'll be wearing dress robes like the wizards and witches on the ball, but you'd need to dance with him."

"At least at the beginning," Hermione added. "Afterwards, you may make yourself invisible and leave, especially if he isn't nice, as he is often very childish."

Winky nodded in understanding. "I can dance, Master Harry and Mistress Hermione, and I will be happy to attend the Yule Ball."

HP

"Ronald will throw a fit," Hermione whispered to Harry, when they returned to the common room.

"Don't worry, I'll instruct her to only reveal herself after Minerva gets to know that Ronald doesn't have a partner," Harry replied, chuckling.

While Hermione was getting ready for the ball in her own room in Minerva's quarters, making Harry wonder why she needed four hours to change into her dress robes, Harry called Winky into his room, where he asked for her favourite colour and, nodding contentedly, transfigured her one-piece into beautiful pink dress robes. Knowing how much Winky needed the assurance that she belonged to his family, even as a free elf, he did not take off the Potter crest, hoping that the thickest of the Weasley children would not be able to recognise it.

Harry also addressed the topic of calling people Master or Mistress. "Even belonging to Hermione and me, you don't have to call us anything but our given names," he informed her in a firm voice. "Other students or even the professors you don't have to call master either. You are in no way lower than any of them. So please just call everyone just by their name like I call do."

"All right, err... Harry," Winky replied, apparently slowly beginning to comprehend what it meant to be a free elf in a family of very nice humans.

HP

Afterwards, Harry popped to the dungeons to see Severus in order to take the antidote to his muscle disease, knowing that it would be easier to dance without his predicament.

"I was wondering when you'd come," Severus said, smirking.

Harry chuckled. "In fact, it wasn't as bad as it was when I went to see Poppy," he admitted. "I'd have well been able to participate." Seeing the potions master grin, he realised, "You already gave me a first dose of an antidote, didn't you?"

"Indeed," Severus confirmed and handed him a small phial. "This will get rid of it completely."

HP

In the evening, Hermione and Harry were the first to be standing in front of the entrance hall.

_'Harry looks really good in his dress robes,'_ Hermione thought, feeling happy that Harry had chosen the same dark blue colour for his dress robes as her own.

They observed in amusement how Ronald arrived in very old-fashioned dress robes. 'Thank Merlin that we bought new ones for Ginny, when we bought ours,' Hermione thought to Harry.

'Well, Ronald didn't want our help or friendship, so it's his own fault,' Harry replied.

"Mr. Diggory," Minerva came out of the Great Hall to greet Cedric and his girl-friend Cho. "And Ms. Delacour and Mr. Davies, Mr. Krum and Ms. Abbott," she said, contentedly, motioning the champions into the Great Hall. "Mr. Weasley, where's your partner?" she then asked in a crisp voice.

"I don't have one," Ronald replied, stubbornly.

"Mr. Weasley," Minerva began to scold him in clear exasperation, however, stopped dead in her tracks, as Winky made herself visible right in front of Ronald.

"Winky is Ronald's partner for tonight," she spoke up in a soft but firm voice.

Completely ignoring Ron's horrified look at the sight of the house-elf, Minerva gave the elf a glance, noticing with apparent content that the elf was wearing beautiful robes that were decorated with the Potter crest, and nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley, please lead Winky inside and join the other champions," she said, crisply, and - after shooting an amused glance in Hermione's and Harry's direction - returned into the Great Hall, motioning everyone to follow Ronald and his partner.

HP

Hermione and Harry thoroughly enjoyed themselves, glad that Luna had given dancing lessons in the common room, so that they could dance well enough to have fun. The second half of the evening, they spent outside walking around the lake. Only when they sat on a bench cuddling and kissing as if there was no tomorrow, Winky appeared at their side and asked if Harry could change her robes back into her usual one-piece.

"Of course dear," Hermione was the first to reply and complied with the elf's wish. "Thank you so much, Winky. You did us a big favour tonight," she gently commended the elf.

"It was my pleasure," Winky replied, smiling, and admitted that after the first shock Ronald had not been too unfriendly to her.

"That's good to know," Hermione said, warmly, inwardly sighing in relief. She had heard Ronald complain about the matter multiple times, especially about the fact that a house-elf was much too small for him to dance with. "Would you be willing to help him out again if the need arises?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Winky confirmed, smiling happily, as she popped away.

"We're surely going to need her help for the second task," Harry spoke up. "Even if Ginny decides to relay to Ronald what Cedric told us about the second task last night, he won't be able to find out how to stay underwater for an hour if he doesn't change his study habits."

Fortunately, Ronald accepted the small bunch of Gillyweed that Winky brought him in the morning of the second task and managed to get through the task of rescuing his sister, even if fifteen minutes after the time limit.

"Now, we only have to get him through the third task," Harry said, contentedly.

"I wonder what the third task is," Hermione replied, sighing. "Considering that they're said to have accepted Sirius' idea, it might be funny and dangerous at the same time."

HP

It was only at the beginning of May that Ludo Bagman called the four champions out onto the grounds to explain that a small maze had been built on top of Hogwarts' roof.

"In the middle of the maze, there will be the trophy, and the one who catches it first is going to win the tournament," he informed them, only to issue the warning that there might be dangerous creatures inside the maze and that the use of broomsticks would be forbidden for this task.

Cedric, who was so-far in the lead for the tournament, shared this information with his housemates later the same day, causing everyone to ponder solutions for getting onto the roof.

During the following three weeks until the third task, the whole Aperta house researched the matter, and very late one evening, Harry handed Cedric two small phials.

"Do you want to try it out?" he asked, smirking, and, seeing the older boy nod, reached for his hand and popped both of them out onto the grounds.

"You need to drink it at least two minutes before you want to climb up to the roof, and the potion will last one hour," he explained, motioning Cedric to try one of the phials right away.

Twenty minutes later, two happy boys were back in their common room.

"Harry, you're a life saver," Cedric said, gratefully. "I've researched all kinds of charms and spells, but I never thought of a potion. This is brilliant. The only question is if I'll be fast enough to win.

"Good luck, Cedric," Hermione said, warmly.

HP

The whole school gathered on the grounds on this twenty-fifth of May. It was a warm and sunny day, and everyone eagerly awaited the third task.

Ludo Bagman greeted the spectators and explained to the champions that they were allowed to begin according to their place in the tournament.

"If anyone experiences any problems or if you reach the table in the middle of the maze and the trophy is already gone, use your wand to let out red sparkles," he instructed the small group. "We will then come and fetch you from the roof."

Since Cedric still held the first place, he was the first to begin. He had already taken Harry's potion, and his hands and feet had been transformed into the feet of a spider, six feet replacing one of his limbs. He easily climbed up the wall under huge applause and excited shouting from all Hogwarts students.

When Cedric was about half-way up the roof, Victor was allowed to begin. The Bulgarian champion cast a series of spells at the wall and simply began to climb up, carefully placing his hands and feet against the wall, on which he seemed to have cast a sticking charm.

As soon as Fleur was allowed to leave, she transformed into a butterfly and easily swept up to the roof, where she arrived just when Cedric made it to the roof on his spider feet.

Ronald stood on the ground pointing his wand at a small parchment, uttering, "Portus." Unfortunately, his attempts to make a Portkey remained unfruitful, causing Hermione to groan.

"He's an absolute idiot," she mumbled and concentrated on the roof in front of her classmate. As soon as Victor, who was the last of the three older champions to reach the roof, had arrived on the top, all of a sudden, a hang glider appeared out of nothing, reaching from the roof down to where Ronald was still standing facing the wall.

Apparently realising that he was once again lucky, Ronald reached for the hang glider and hurriedly climbed up.

"Mione," Harry blurted out, chuckling.

"It's slowly time for the winner to arrive on the stage over there," Bagman announced, and everyone began to stare at the stage in expectation. However, before anyone arrived on the stage, red sparkles shot in the sky from the roof.

"Twinkle," Albus addressed his house-elf. "Will you please go and fetch whoever let out the sparkles."

An instant later, Victor was standing next to the headmaster and reported that the trophy was already gone, causing panic among the organisers of the tournament.

"Twinkle, please return to the roof and look for the other three champions," Albus instructed the elf, who popped away and returned with Ronald a moment later.

"The other two champions are not on the roof," Twinkle informed her master, making everyone stare at each other in shock.

"I'll go and look for them," Harry announced and popped away to where he could sense Cedric and Fleur, turning himself invisible on the way. Only when he arrived on what seemed to be a graveyard, he realised that Hermione had held his hand to pop together. Fleur and Cedric were both tied to a large stone with large ropes, while the trophy from the Triwizard tournament was lying nearby on the ground.

HP

'Hermione, grab Fleur and Cedric, so that they'll become invisible and pop away with them,' Harry quickly thought to his wife, hoping that they'd be able to pop out of the robes, before he closely inspected his surroundings.

To his relief, the two champions vanished from view an instant later. Only the ropes remained, hanging loosely from the stone, even if he could feel that Hermione had not popped away but was hovering behind him.

A man, whom he had never seen before, was leaning over a large cauldron, which was placed right in front of an open grave. At the foot of the grave, a small bundle was lying, wrapped in black robes, causing Harry to wonder what it was.

He stepped a few steps ahead to be able to decipher what was written on the stone behind the grave, only to inwardly gasp in shock upon reading, 'Tom Riddle'.

'Voldemort,' he thought to Hermione. 'It must be his father's grave.'

Before his wife could reply, the man, who had to be a Death Eater, began to slowly unwrap the bundle that seemed to become more and more restless as if it was impatient. In front of Harry's eyes, the man unwrapped a strange little creature that looked like a baby, however, a strange one. He placed the creature into the cauldron, before he began so speak.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

Noticing dust rise into the air on the man's command, Harry quickly wished the dust to become dragon dung. However, the man noticed nothing and let it fall into the cauldron, before he continued with the ceremony.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master," the man said, before he cut his hand off using a dagger.

Quickly thinking, Harry wished the consistence of the hand to change into pig's meat, just before it was added into the cauldron.

Finally, the man said, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe," and stepped over to where he had bound the two students to the stone, only to stare at the empty spot in clear disbelief and shock.

"Master, they're gone," he shouted.

"Now do something, you idiot," Harry heard a babyish voice that sounded outright angry.

_'Forcefully given,'_ Harry thought. _'Let's see if we can mess with that too.'_ He slowly made himself visible. "I'm here instead of the others," he spoke up, causing the man to turn to him right away.

'Mione, if he takes my blood, wish it into red wine,' he telepathically instructed his wife, right before the man attacked him with the same dagger only to fill a phial with blood.

'Done,' he received Hermione's thought, while he grabbed his arm in pain.

'Thanks Mione,' he thought back and once again made himself invisible, hurriedly leaving the spot.

'Shall we pop back?' Hermione enquired.

'No, let's see what's going to happen,' Harry insisted. 'Let's go backwards and stand behind that tree for a bit.'

HP

Together, Hermione, Harry and the two champions watched in disbelief how another strange creature, which seemed to be a combination of a human child and a pig, emerged from the cauldron.

"Welcome back, Master," the Death Eater blurted out, bowing deeply.

Looking down at himself, Voldemort hissed at the Death Eater in a squeaky voice, "What did you do to me? This is not how I'm supposed to look."

"I'm sorry Master," the wizard said, seemingly horrified.

"Give me my wand, and let me call my faithful followers," Voldemort demanded, before he called over Nagini, his pet snake.

'She's an Horcrux,' Hermione thought to Harry, reminding him of what the goblins had told them at their last meeting.

'I'll see to it,' Harry promised and quickly cast the spell to transfigure dark objects into dragon dung. _'Too bad that we still haven't found the last Horcrux at Hogwarts, otherwise, I could try to kill him right away,'_ he thought, wondering how he could have forgotten to ask the castle about it over the tournament.

A mere instant later, Voldemort noticed what had happened and tried to begin waving his wand around in a fury. Unfortunately, he was barely able to get a grip on his wand with his pig paws.

'Let's leave,' Harry thought to Hermione and reached for Cedric's arm, while Hermione popped away with Fleur in tow.

HP

A moment later, the four students arrived right next to the stage on the Hogwarts grounds, where they were welcomed with huge applause and apparent relief.

"The trophy was a Portkey," Fleur blurted out and explained how they had been taken to the graveyard.

"Fortunately, Hermione and Harry came and saved our lives," Cedric spoke up and told the adults how Fleur and he had arrived on the roof at the same time and made it through the maze together. "So we thought we'd share the first place," he added, smiling.

"Voldemort is back. He was resurrected in a cauldron at his father's grave," Harry announced in a grave voice, before Minerva and Sirius reached him and pulled him away to the hospital wing to have Poppy look after his arm.

"Hermione and Harry, you did something very courageous even if stupid today," Sirius said, sounding strangely proud and worried at the same time. "Too bad that you couldn't prevent Voldemort from coming back though."

"I know, but at least I killed his snake, so he should only have one Horcrux left by now, plus he isn't really human. He's very small for an adult, and he looks a bit like a pig," Harry replied, before turning to Hermione. "We need to call the Circle as soon as I'm out of here," he said, completely forgetting to use telepathy.

"The circle?" Minerva and Sirius asked, simultaneously, making Hermione and Harry groan.

"Oh sorry," Harry said quickly and promised to explain at another time. "I'm sorry, but it's important that we leave now to do something."

Poppy nodded. "Harry, be careful, but you're free to go," she confirmed, smiling.

Minerva sighed and asked, "Please come home as soon as you can. I wish to speak with the two of you and hear everything."

"Me too," Sirius added, "and Moony and Severus, too."

"We'll do," Harry promised, already grabbing his pendant to alert the circle.

"One hundred points each to Aperta for saving other students' lives," they heard Minerva utter, before they held hands and popped away together.

HP

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Harry were seated in Buckbean's office, showing Harry's memory to the other members of the Circle.

"Thank you for calling us and showing us the memory," Amelia Bones was the first to speak up. "I hope Fudge is going to openly announce it and decide on actions against any possible followers instead of leaving everything to my department," she added.

"Oh Amelia, believe me, I will make him face the truth," Ben Cunningham spoke up in determination.

After a short discussion, the Circle ended their meeting entrusting Harry and Hermione with the task of finding and destroying the last Horcrux as fast as possible.

HP

The day of the third task ended with three consequences. First of all, Alastor Moody suddenly vanished from Hogwarts without a word, and when the headmaster searched the Auror's office together with Frank Longbottom, they found the Auror locked in a trunk, where he had apparently been locked in for months.

Secondly, the whole Aperta house helped Hermione and Harry search for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Neither Hogwarts nor the founders in their portraits had a clue where it could be. However, Winky was the one who finally found it and handed it to Harry one evening.

The third consequence was that Ronald Weasley seemed to believe that he had a special ability, namely one to get out of trouble without having to make any effort. If he had been lazy before, he now refused to do any school work and managed to fail all subjects during the end of year tests.

"Ron, you're an incredibly stupid git," Ginny Weasley told her brother after hearing of his performance in the tests during the leaving feast. "You have to study to do well in your tests and not wait for help from outside. The whole school knows by now that Hermione helped you to get through the tasks of the tournament."

"What?" Ronald blurted out, jumping from his chair in a rage. "No one helped me."

All students gathered at the Aperta table began to laugh and were soon joined by many from other houses.

"Of course she did using wish magic..."

"... because Harry was worried that you might die..."

"... and thought it would be his fault..."

"... because he named you champion on his behalf," the twins joined the conversation in a funny singsong, causing Ronald to storm from the Great Hall.

Remus Lupin strode by his house table. "Mrs. Potter, is this true?" he asked in obvious surprise.

"Yes," Hermione replied, simply, looking straight at her head of house.

"One hundred points to Aperta for saving a classmate's life," Alice Longbottom spoke up, who had followed Remus on his heels.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione replied, smiling.

HP

Now that all of Voldemort's Horcruxes were gone, Harry hoped that Voldemort would come out of wherever he was hiding, so that he could vanquish him for good. Due to all the duelling practice, which he received from the elves and the goblins, he knew that he would probably be able to beat Voldemort in a duel, considering the changes, which he had made to the resurrection ceremony.

The members of the Circle agreed with him that Voldemort in his strange form between a child and a pig would probably be physically weaker than he would be in form of a human adult, and due to the reception of red wine instead of Harry's blood, his magic was expected to be weaker than before, especially due to the combination with alcohol.

However, Voldemort apparently decided to lay low, be it out of realisation of his body's weakness, the knowledge about the destruction of his Horcruxes, the lack of followers or the means to attack.

At first, the Ministry of Magic officially denied the evil wizard's come back, implying that Hermione and Harry were attention seeking brats and lying about the matter.

Only after Amelia Bones put a couple of photos made from Hermione's memories on the front page of the Daily Prophet, Minister Fudge could not deny anymore but had to acknowledge the fact that Voldemort was back.

HP

Hermione's and Harry's fifth Hogwarts year passed uneventfully until the last Hogsmeade visit of the school year.

Together with Susan and Neville, who had finally began to go out together, as well as Ginny and Draco, Hermione and Harry enjoyed the sunny summer day, when all of a sudden, a strange cold spread over the village.

"These are Dementors," Draco informed them and explained that they were the guards of Azkaban and would suck all happy thoughts out of people.

'Oh right, Sirius told us about them,' Hermione thought to Harry. 'Shall we try the spell to change evil things into dragon dung?'

'Yes, and let's use wish magic to use it on the whole lot at once,' Harry replied hurriedly, before he concentrated on the task ahead, absentmindedly noticing how the Dementors swept down onto the main street.

An instant later, huge piles of dragon dung bordered the main street, while all the Dementors were gone. However, Hermione and Harry both sat on the ground, barely conscious.

HP

"Susan and Neville, stay with them, we're going to fetch a professor," Draco hissed at his friends and hurried away, closely followed by Ginny.

Ten minutes later, they returned with Minerva and Severus, while Sirius informed the Aurors what had happened to the Dementors.

HP

Tom was extremely unhappy to say the least. His well planned resurrection had failed. Neither his body nor his magic fulfilled the lowest conditions. He could neither properly hold his wand in his pig's paw, nor was he able to cast magic strong enough to last in a possible duel.

Above all, his Death Eaters were mostly gone, some of them through the Veil, others in Azkaban. However, he knew that he wouldn't have the power to free anyone from the prison, at least not without help.

Fortunately, Barty Crouch Junior, his nowadays most trusted follower, who had done the ceremony for him, even if failing miserably, was quite powerful and even managed to bring the Dementors on his side.

_'And we're back,'_ Tom thought in relief and sent a huge bunch of Dementors into Hogsmeade, knowing from one of his followers that this day was a Hogsmeade visit for the Hogwarts students.

Only from the Daily Prophet on the following day did he receive the information that Harry Potter and his sidekick had managed to kill the whole group of Dementors at once.

_'Oh Merlin, Potter is much more powerful than me,'_ he realised in shock. _'Not even Dumbledore would be able to kill so many Dementors at once.'_

Based on his newly found knowledge, he began to make a detailed plan for the next Hogsmeade visit.

HP

As they had done every year, Hermione and Harry spent the first half of the summer holidays on the Isle of Elves and the second half at Hogwarts together with Neville and Draco, who were both permanent residents of the castle, too.

It was on one of the last days of the summer holidays that Amelia Bones called the Circle together, and Hermione and Harry made their way to Gringotts in surprise. When all six members were seated in Buckbean's office, Amelia thanked them for coming and explained.

"The members of the Wizengamot are planning a vote of no confidence against Minister Fudge."

"Cool but why?" Harry asked, quickly, causing the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to smirk.

"He called you liars by officially stating that Voldemort was not back," she continued. "Therefore, the people in Hogsmeade were completely unprepared for the Dementors' attack, and two weeks ago, the Dementors have left Azkaban, and all prisoners including twelve Death Eaters escaped. Aurors are now guarding the prison. We're trying to prove that this is also Fudge's fault. The Wizengamot meeting is going to take place on Monday next week. I just wanted to inform you in case you have the opportunity to convince any of the members to vote for this, and I wanted to enquire about you, Harry," she said, looking at the young wizard.

"Considering that the two of you're married, you're officially an adult in the magical world. Therefore, you could easily claim your position as Lord Potter in order to use your own vote on the Wizengamot. Why don't you become a member of the Wizengamot?" she asked, giving him a sharp look.

Before Harry could even think of a response, Buckbean spoke up. "Harry could easily do this, and since he is the heir of all four founders of Hogwarts, he'd probably have more than one vote."

"Do it, Harry," Hermione said, reaching for his hand under the table.

"All right," Harry agreed and asked, "What do I have to do?"

"You only have to fill out some paper work," Buckbean informed him, and right after the meeting of the Circle, Harry signed some parchments and was declared Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin.

"You're now entitled to wear these rings," Buckbean said, smirking, as he opened a black leather box that was sitting on the table in front of Harry. "This is the official ring of the ancient and noble house of Potter, this one is the ring of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw family, and the last one that of the Slytherin-Hufflepuff family," he explained each of the contents of the box. "Wearing them would make you magically even more powerful than you already are," he added, "and you can choose for each ring to whom you wish to make it visible."

"Excuse me Buckbean, is there also a ring for my wife?" Harry asked, feeling an unwelcome blush appear on his cheek.

Buckbean chuckled at the question, before he informed Harry that there were multiple family rings from the Potter family, from which Hermione would be able to choose. "These three rings are only for the head of the house to wear."

Hearing that, Harry immediately contacted Winky and asked her to bring the rings of the Potter family from his vault, so that Hermione could choose one of her liking, and when the two soon-to-be seventh-years returned to Hogwarts, Hermione was happily wearing Lily Potter's ring, while Harry only had the Potter ring visible on his ring finger. Hermione smiled upon seeing that he kept the other rings hidden. _'Typically Harry,'_ she thought in amusement. _'He doesn't want anyone to know how amazing he is.'_

HP

Shortly after their return to Hogwarts, they were called into the headmaster's office, where - to their utmost surprise - Minister Fudge was waiting for them.

After Albus offered the students lemon drops and motioned them to take a seat, Fudge began to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'd like to ask you to cooperate with the Ministry of Magic. Seeing how you managed to get rid of the Dementors in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago, I'd like to work together with the two of you."

Seeing Harry shake his head in clear annoyance, Hermione replied first. "We're sorry, Minister, but we're only willing to cooperate with the Ministry on the condition of the abolishment of the Statute of Supremacy from 1256."


	13. Chapter 13

**Witch Wishing**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC. It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it.  
****If you don't like it, go and find something else to read or write your own story to your liking!**

* * *

Fudge let out a deep sigh, before he replied in clear exasperation, "You can't mean that I should free all the elves. All the wizarding families would turn against me, and as the Minister of Magic, I have to respect the wishes of the people."

"Very well," Harry spoke up, "then you'll have to do without our support, Minister. I'm looking forward to the Wizengamot meeting next Monday by the way."

Turning to Albus, Hermione enquired, "Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes, you may go," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling merrily.

HP

On Sunday evening, Minerva explained that as Harry's wife, Hermione was fully entitled to attend the Wizengamot meeting together with him, even if only one of them was able to vote. Seeing both children nod, she handed Hermione a parchment.

"Since it's going to take place during class time, I won't be able to go, so I ask you to vote on my behalf," she said, smiling.

"Thank you," Hermione said, happily, knowing that her guardian had always shared her opinion concerning Minister Fudge.

"I hope Amelia Bones is going to be the new Minister," Harry spoke up, causing Minerva to give him a surprised look.

"I didn't even know that you knew her apart from the fact that she's Susan's aunt," Minerva said, questioningly.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance, before they decided to finally let in Minerva on the secret of their Circle. They had already promised to inform her and Sirius more than a year ago, however, somehow had neither got around nor felt comfortable to speak about it with anyone. Still, they asked her to keep the matter to herself for the time being.

HP

The Wizengamot meeting passed unspectacular and ended with the no confidence vote against Minister Fudge. With very few exceptions from wizards whom neither Hermione nor Harry knew, everyone voted for the cause, and Fudge lost his position as the Minister of Magic.

When Albus as the head of the Wizengamot asked if there were any suggestions for an interim minister until a new minister would be elected on the tenth of September, Harry immediately rose from his chair.

"I suggest Amelia Bones," he spoke up in a clear and firm voice.

"I second Lord Potter's suggestion," Augusta Longbottom immediately voiced her agreement, causing most of the members to raise their hands in consent.

"Amelia, do you accept the post as the temporary minister?" Albus enquired.

"I accept," Amelia replied, before she turned around to thank everyone in general and Harry in particular.

"Good luck for the election," Hermione and Harry whispered to the older witch, whom they both had got to know as a valuable ally plus the kind aunt of one of their best friends.

HP

Amelia was indeed lucky and won the election with an overwhelming majority over Amos Diggory and Arthur Weasley.

"Thank you all very much for your confidence. I gladly accept the position," she said, smiling. "As my successor as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I suggest Frank Longbottom."

Huge applause accompanied her announcement, while she explained that her decision did not only result from the fact that Frank deserved some appreciation after all that happened to him and his wife but also that she believed that he was extremely motivated to catch the remaining Death Eaters, not least because of his experiences in the past.

HP

Amelia's first task as the new Minister of Magic was to officially set up the _'Circle without Borders'_ and announce it in the Daily Prophet, explaining that due to Hermione's and Harry's connections to the elves and goblins, both nations had assisted the human magical world with various tasks during the last couple of years.

Hermione and Harry along herself were chosen as the representatives for the British human magical world, Ben Cunningham from the British government for the Muggle world, Buckbean for the goblins and Bandhu for the elves.

At the same time, Amelia informed the magical world that the goblins had erected Death Eater repelling wards around Diagon Alley, the Ministry, St. Mungo's, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and that the elves had taught Hermione and Harry all the spells, which they had used to vanish the Dementors, and others that would help them get rid of Voldemort.

During the following days, information about goblins and elves could be found in every edition of the newspaper, especially about the elves, so that many people were not really astonished, when Amelia declared the rescindment of the Statute of Supremacy made by the British Ministry of Magic in 1256. She explicitly explained that it did not mean that everyone had to free their elves now, however, suggested that people should speak about the matter with their elves, who were certainly willing to continue working with their families. Finally, Amelia offered that anyone who needed help or advice in the matter, could address the _Circle without Borders_ that had been assigned its own room near the minister's office at the Ministry of Magic.

HP

Tom was thoroughly annoyed by the new minister's actions. He had made a what he thought of a fool-proof plan to attack Hogwarts during the next Hogsmeade visit, when the remaining Dementors were set to attack the village as a diversion.

However, from the Daily Prophet he had learned that the goblins had installed Death Eater repelling wards to all relevant places of the magical world.

_'My brilliant plan failed before I could even set it into motion,'_ he thought, grimly. 'I need to think of something else.'

HP

During the next Hogsmeade visit, Hermione and Harry did not join their friends into the village, however, spent the day at the Circle without Borders room in the Ministry, where they had appointments with several witches and wizards who wanted to enquire about the situation with the elves.

Fortunately, Frank Longbottom did not want to take any risk, so that five Aurors were with Hermione and Harry at all times, preventing enraged witches from attacking the students.

At the same time, on Harry's request to the headmaster, a dozen Hogwarts elves were sent to Hogsmeade in order to vanquish any Dementors in case they appeared again.

To Hermione's and Harry's amusement, this led to the fact that the dozen elves made the front page of the Daily Prophet on the following day, where they were praised and thanked for saving the village of Hogsmeade from a horrible fate.

"Thank Merlin that Voldemort didn't attack," Harry spoke up, when they were sitting in the common room later the same day. "I don't know if the elves would have been able to vanquish him."

"They wouldn't," Draco was the first to comment. "You know that according to the prophecy nobody but you can destroy him."

"I'd love to do so," Harry replied, sighing. "But he really seems to be a coward and just doesn't come out of his hiding spot."

HP

However, Tom was anything but patient and, realising that one after the other of his few remaining Death Eaters were captured, faster than they could recruit new ones, he decided to attack the Hogwarts Express with hundreds of children travelling home for Christmas.

"Potter won't be there, as he's living at Hogwarts, so it should be an easy go," he told his Death Eaters and instructed them to gather at one certain spot at three o'clock in the afternoon.

HP

Unbeknownst to Voldemort though, Hermione and Harry, Susan and Neville as well as Ginny and Draco were travelling on the Hogwarts Express in spite of the matter that four of them were permanent residents at Hogwarts. Once they would arrive at King's Cross, they had plans for an evening in Muggle London to celebrate their official engagement - even if it was already widely known that one of the three couples was already married.

It was at exactly three o'clock in the afternoon that the train suddenly stopped on a plain field.

Harry was the first to rise from his seat and step into the corridor to enquire about the unusual halt, when he heard someone shout, "Death Eaters."

Without even pondering what to do, he popped himself right to Bandhu and informed the elder elf and professor, asking him to send all willing elves to the Express to pop the students to King's Cross.

Twenty seconds later, he was back, seeing that Hermione had already begun popping their friends out - except for Draco and Neville, who absolutely refused to leave.

Making sure that all students had already been popped out by the elves, who had not missed the chance to stun the Death Eaters, Harry grabbed Draco's and Neville's hand and popped the three of them throughout the train looking for Voldemort, turning themselves invisible as he proceeded.

"There he is," he whispered to his friends, even if he knew that people could neither hear nor see them.

"That is Voldemort?" Draco blurted out, incredulously. "That little creature is supposed to be the Dark Lord, in front of whom people bow. I can't believe it."

Quickly casting a notice-me-not charm at his friends, Harry made himself visible.

"Hello Tom," he spat. "Here we meet again."

"Potter," Voldemort hissed in a squeaky voice, which caused Neville and Draco to chuckle.

"Who's there?" Voldemort asked, sharply.

"No one but you and I," Harry replied, "and soon, even you will be gone. I believe that it's time to say good-bye to the world. Are you up to a fight?" he asked, innocently, knowing from a glance at Voldemort's paws that the evil wizard wouldn't be able to hold a wand well enough to defend himself.

"Let me just ask one thing," Voldemort replied. "Was it you who missed up with the ritual one and a half years ago?"

"Yes, that was me," Harry replied, causing his friends to chuckle.

Harry wandlessly and silently cast a silencing charm around Neville and Draco, before turning back to Voldemort.

"It's all right," Voldemort unexpectedly said. "Kill me, and I'll be back soon in a hopefully better form."

Harry grinned. "That's a good idea," he replied, pointing his wand at his nemesis. "Just so you know, Nagini was your last Horcrux. Good bye Tom." With that, he transfigured the evil wizard into dragon dung, which he vanished with a flick of his wand.

"Let's go to King's Cross," Harry then turned to his friends, reached for their hands and popped away to a platform full of students who were waiting for their parents to arrive.

HP

Before heading to their engagement party, the six friends popped right in front of the Minister of Magic's office to inform Amelia about the demise of Voldemort.

After contacting Frank, who immediately sent out Aurors to the Hogwarts Express to capture the stunned Death Eaters, Amelia watched Draco's memory of the event.

Spontaneously, the minister awarded Harry the Order of Merlin first class for vanquishing Voldemort together with Bandhu for rescuing all students of Hogwarts and capturing the remaining Death Eaters.

"I can't believe it. An elf receives the Order of Merlin," Hermione blurted out, later on, when they were having dinner in a small Muggle restaurant.

"Yes, we should pop to the Isle of Elves and spread the news later on," Harry replied, smiling.

However, they finally waited until they held the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet in their hands and took a few copies of it to the Isle of Elves.

The headlines screamed in three bold, red lines.

_'Harry Potter vanquishes You-Know-Who  
Elves save the Hogwarts students  
Potter and an elder elf receive the Oder of Merlin first class'_

"Let's top this with tomorrow's headline," Harry spoke up, chuckling, when they returned from the island right on time for dinner on Christmas Eve.

"How that?" Albus enquired, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"One moment," Harry replied and, together with Hermione, popped away only to return an instant later.

"Bandhu," Hermione then addressed the elder elf, who had for once remained at Hogwarts over the holidays, knowing that the Minister of Magic along with several guest was expected at the castle for Christmas dinner, during which she would award Harry and him the Order of Merlin.

"Hermione?" Bandhu replied, questioningly.

"We've just informed the Daily Prophet that we invite all werewolves to gather on the Hogwarts grounds tomorrow morning, so that we can cure them from lycanthropy. Do you believe some of the elves would be willing to assist, depending on the number of werewolves?"

"Of course," Bandhu agreed, smiling broadly, before he called a couple of elves, including Twinkle, Cicero, Misty and Malcolm. He informed them of the matter and asked that they spread the news over the elves quarters.

HP

On Christmas morning, hundreds of wizards gathered on the Hogwarts grounds, where Hermione, Harry and a dozen elves were waiting for them. _'The others won't be able to cast that spell,'_ Hermione realised.

Casting a Sonorus charm on himself, Harry greeted the werewolves. "We're fourteen people here able to cure you, so please stand in fourteen rows, each row in front of one of the elves or people, so that we can cure all of you today."

In spite of the huge number of werewolves, everyone was very disciplined, and soon, a long row was waiting in front of each of the helpers, no matter if they were humans or elves.

By the time they were through with all werewolves, the grounds had emptied, however, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, a huge Christmas tree could be seen with a large writing of "Thank you" hovering in the air, while the ground underneath the tree was covered with colourful presents.

"Someone seems to be happy," Hermione spoke up, chuckling at the sight.

"Of course," Remus spoke up, causing everyone to turn around noticing that everyone residing at Hogwarts over the holidays had come to join them. "The day on which you cured me was the most wonderful day in my life. I will never forget how you gave me a new and much happier life that day."

"Oh well, I believe that Christmas dinner is waiting for us inside," Albus spoke up and with a flick of his wand moved the whole bunch of Christmas presents inside the Great Hall.

"Malcolm," Hermione addressed the elf who had taught them so much. "Please take all these presents to the elves quarters with our thanks for their valuable assistance today."

"Ah, but I won't do that," Malcolm refused, smirking. "You have exactly the same abilities to move these items like I do. Please take them to the elves quarters yourselves."

"He's right, you know," Harry added, chuckling, and an instant later, Hermione and Harry were gone, along with the mountain of gifts.

HP

"Hermione and Harry," Albus spoke up, once everyone was finally surrounding the table for Christmas dinner. "Now that you've efficiently vanquished Voldemort, I'd like to retire." Ignoring the gasps coming from everyone but his wife, who was already aware of his plans, he continued, "I wish for the two of you to become the new headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts. Considering that you're the owners, it's only natural for you to lead the school, and I'd like to offer Harry the position of the head of the Wizengamot. If you believe that you won't be fully engaged with the headmaster's position if you take it together, I suggest that you set up the new subject of Goblins' and Elves' Knowledge. You could either share both posts or divide both of them."

"But..." Hermione and Harry protested, simultaneously, however, quietened when Albus continued to speak.

"This transition doesn't have to occur on the first of January, I'd be willing to wait until the end of the school year. Having heard from all of your professors that you're very much advanced in all subjects, I believe that it won't be a problem for you to take the NEWTs at the end of this school year."

"I'd highly appreciate having Hermione and Harry as headmasters, and the new class will be a very welcome addition to the current Hogwarts classes," Amelia Bones, who had joined the Hogwarts residents for dinner together with Susan, spoke up. "By the way, I'd like to integrate our Circle into the newly founded Office for National Connections, and I'd like the two of you to become the heads of the new office." Before the students could protest, she added, "I'm fully aware that you won't be in your office most of the time, but since you're only one floo call away, I don't think that it matters."

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. 'That sounds like a lot of work,' Harry thought to Hermione, who nodded her agreement.

"Don't forget the elven method to go forth or back in time for five hours," Bandhu spoke up, as if he had been able to guess their thoughts.

"I think we're going to need that," Harry blurted out and let out a deep sigh, causing everyone to laugh.

HP

Hermione's and Harry's first actions as the new headmistress and headmaster of Hogwarts was that they freed all house-elves and presented them contracts which stated that they belonged to the Hogwarts family, had one day per week off and would receive one Galleon per week for their work. To their relief, all of the elves were happy with it and worked even more eagerly if that was at all possible.

Minerva was glad that she did not have to work as deputy headmistress anymore, as it was enough work to teach Transfiguration and be a head of house. While Hermione mostly concentrated on the office work and the relationships to other magical institutions, Harry cared most about the students and their problems.

For the Goblins' and Elves' Knowledge class, they decided that Harry should teach the elves' part, while Hermione was better at teaching goblins' knowledge.

When their best friends finished their NEWTs one year later, Hermione and Harry tried their best to keep them at Hogwarts, which was fortunately possible, since Professor Sprout retired in favour of Neville, and Draco took over the Charms position from Professor Flitwick. Susan became the new Astronomy professor, and for Ginny another year later, Hermione and Harry invented the new, elective subject of Latin. In contrary to the other elective subjects, Latin could be taken from the first year onwards, as they deemed it useful in order to more efficiently learn the incantation of spells and charms.

**Epilogue**

It was twenty years since Hermione had first made contact with the magical world in form of Albus Dumbledore that Severus Snape entered the headmaster's office followed by two ten-year-olds.

"Hermione, Harry," he said, sighing. "I don't know what to do with Lily and James anymore. These two have nothing but nonsense in their heads. If you ask me, it was a big mistake to make the Weasley twins their godfathers."

"No Uncle Sevvy..."

"... You're mean," the ten-year-olds complained, smirking.

"What did they do now?" Hermione asked, glancing at her children in exasperation.

Severus rolled his eyes as he recalled the scene. "They've assisted me and flawlessly brewed a headache potion and a boils curing salve for Poppy, however, when I asked them to bottle the batch, they changed both concoctions into lemon drop liquid using wish magic."

"But we promised Granddad Albus..."

"... to make a new batch of lemon drops for him," the twins explained, pouting.

"So did you promise that?" Harry spoke up. "Hmm, don't you think it would have been better to bottle the potions like Uncle Severus told you and then ask him if you could brew a batch of lemon drops for Granddad in addition? I'm sure Uncle Severus would have been much happier then."

"Okay Uncle Severus..." James was the first to react.

"... We'll brew the batches for Aunt Poppy now..."

"... and we promise to not change them into anything else."

The Slytherin head merely quirked an eyebrow, before he crossed the room towards the door.

Hermione and Harry watched in exasperation how the twins followed Severus out of the room.

"They're still a hand full," Hermione commented, before she looked back at the parchment on her desk.

"Oh well, they're soon going to be sorted, so things will get easier for you my dear," Harry replied, smiling.

Hermione chuckled. "Do you really think so, Harry?" she asked, incredulously. "I can tell you what these pranksters are going to do. If Sopho sorts them into the same house, it'll be all right, but if they become sorted into different houses, they're going to hide at home in their cat and their dog form."

"Mione," Harry replied in a soft voice. "Even if they spend some time at home in their Animagus forms, do you really think they're so bad? If you remember what we did when we were at their age, I think we can't blame them."

Images of another couple of a cat and a dog pushed themselves to the front of Hermione's mind. "Oh well, maybe not," she relented, smirking, only to add, "And it all resulted from wish magic."

**The End**

_A huge thanks to the kind readers who commented throughout the story!_


End file.
